Our Mythos Uncovered
by DJ Vivian
Summary: Part II/Sequel: We have all wondered how the Doctor chooses his companions. Why is he drawn only to certain individuals? How, exactly, does the Doctor find them, regardless of where they are at in life? Are they perhaps their own special race, meant to play foil and equal for him, in a way that nobody else can?
1. Prologue

**Dear Readers,**

**Welcome to the rewrite of the sequel to The Doctor's Son. I was inspired by the idea of how the original sequel fit with the third installment so well. I decided to blend the two into one story. I hope you enjoy this story and everything that it holds. I do apologize for the delay between chapters life has been getting in the way. But to make up for it here is two new chapters! Yay! I would like to thank all of my friends, especially my writing mentor and co-writer, Rae Carson who without I wouldn't be where I am as a writer. I owe her everything. I thank all of my wonderful friends for being my inspirations and help during this creative trek. Here it is the next chapter in Emma and Ryder's journey.**

**DJ Vivian**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Doctor Who stories or characters. The same with Harry Potter.**

_Companions are a breed of their own - a beautiful, incredible race. They are special and chosen by the universe to do what most cannot. They look like most human beings, but they contain something within them which makes them vastly different. All of them. Perhaps they are stars that had fallen from the sky looking for a place to fit in, or they are looking for some kind of higher purpose. Most view at them as the ones that will never be anything more than what they already are, just the ordinary people in the world.__  
_

_Little does the world, know that these unknown beings are so much more, a destiny that only one other incredible man knows. The same man that has become the protector of the planet. The man who is called the Doctor, who is drawn to the human race but there is something else that connects him to this galaxy. Perhaps it is the lost heavenly body that walk among us, never knowing until the precise moment that they are special. Their destinies are intertwined by the same force that drives the oncoming storm to the call of the universe. Where does this race come from? No one knows but the Doctor...and possibly...not even him._

_Companions are their own grand race and they are so exceptional at blending in, these individuals often get lost in the bustle of humanity._

_The Doctor once chose the blonde shop girl who dove into all of time and space to save the only man she ever truly loved. She became so much more, a hero in her own right and eventually saved not only him, but the entire world from destruction._

_The shop girl who he was forced to leave behind and who he never forgot, held a secret that remained unspoken for not only her own good, but for the good of the universe - all of the universes. In time, even she brought that treasure home, where it had always belonged._

_Then there was the med student who later became a doctor in her own right. Like so many before her, she fell hard for the Doctor, even though he had no means of reciprocating her emotions. In his mind, she was one of the top three companions whose time with him changed her the most - the girl who walked the Earth._

_The Time Lord found the most important woman that became the true platonic soul mate of the Doctor. She sadly, crushingly had to lose her special gift of this beautiful race in order to save her own life. Her legacy still lives on through the memories that reside inside the twin hearts of Gallifrey's last soldier of time._

_The girl who traveled around the world with a story that would put an end to a horrible dark era for the people of Earth, but misunderstood an order that could have doomed everything. She was still a child in the new race, not yet mature in her time._

_Then came the couple-companions whose love broke all boundaries of the universe, whose first and last encounters were both ultimately perfect and ultimately crushing, having left both anticipating something amazing that was never meant to be. _The Doctor first met the woman when she was little girl. Then he met her again, as she sat outside in her ill-fitting red boots, anticipating the time her best raggedy friend would return and whisk her away to the heights of adventure. She ran away with the Doctor before she would have been joined together with her own true soul mate. _ Her fiancé - the man whom she initially left behind - waited two millennia for his bride to awaken from her slumber. Eventually, this companion-couple even reset time. She became the girl who waited, and even tore apart the fabric of time for love. Both man and woman made the choice to stay joined in death forever._

_The Doctor's second true love was the child of this couple. She knew his past yet her future flew by him. They shared a timeless bond that ended all too soon. She was the trained assassin who was meant to kill the last Time Lord. Eventually, almost magically, somehow their love and shared DNA made her human and she transformed into one of the most beautiful stars in his latest creation._

_Finally, the traveling man discovered another old friend - and old friend with ten-thousand lives who sang the truest song of the universe. He was the Doctor's oldest friend, even though in the end, even the Doctor could not recognize him. So many more belong to this ever growing race of stars belonging to a new unseen universe. The ones that comprise this brilliant, inspiring, and oh-so-incredible young race._

_He never forgot the soufflé which carried his favorite scent. He died twice to never leave his mind and feeding his curiosity of the mystery she held. To find out she was born from a leaf and came to be, so that she might save him through all of his lives. She became his friend that never broke through anything that wasn't meant to be broken. She was his impossible treasure._

_These are the ones who the Doctor seeks, the ones to whom he is irrepressibly drawn, and even he is often unaware of who they are at first. In a way they are his children, needing his love and guidance to unlock the potential that they carry within their very souls. They are the few that extend throughout the galaxies, to be discovered by him in order to fulfill their destinies, for good or ill. They are more than merely the Bad Wolf, the woman who walked the Earth, the universe's most important woman, the one that walked around the world, the ill-fated lovers, the jaded diamond, the man with a thousand lives, and the impossible girl._

_I was one of the Doctor's companions. I discovered my place in the universes as the companion race. I hope that these words are passed on throughout time and space to all in this very young species that we are infinitely more than what we seem. This is for future companions to come so they will know about their people and why the Doctor chose them to be by his side. This is so they learn how important they are to him and to all universes as a whole. We are the heavenly bodies that shine out in the vastness of universes, that they light the way for the protector of human life so that he is never alone. And the Doctor must never be alone. I write these words as an honored memorial to the ones before the new and upcoming generation of the Companions. This is to make certain that we will never be forgotten or fade into the annals of time. Heed these truths and know that once chosen, you are forever part of something invincible and everlasting._


	2. New World, Old Friends

**Dear Readers, **

**Here is the second promised chapter! Thanks for your patience and support! I would like to thank all of my friends, who always inspire so much! Enjoy! **

**DJ Vivian**

The Doctor stared off in thought as the TARDIS hummed in the background. Usually he was rambling off where they could go but this time his mind was elsewhere. Something in the back of the Time Lord's mind continuously nagged at him. He had the same feeling for centuries. The feeling that he had missed something big along the way through the universe. He couldn't place what it or who it was. It drove him crazy because of it, he couldn't shake the impending feeling of something was thought that the feeling was associated with his most recent loss of his closest companions, and his wife. It was nearly ten years since both Time Lords experienced their greatest loss to date. Rory and Amelia Pond were taken by the Weeping Angels…Amelia went by choice to be with her husband. It tore the Doctor's hearts to irreparable shreds to watch them meet their deaths. Ryder shared in his pain, the Ponds were the only family that either Time Lord had known in many years. The Doctor's spirit died along with his closest companions, causing him to become cold and isolated to anyone, even those that possessed emotional value to the man.

He now found himself stuck in the memory of the day he sent River to the Library. River was next to him placing the coordinates of her next location into the TARDIS' data base. The Doctor sat quiet, like he had been since Amy left. "Sweetie, you know, you can't mope forever…" River said, knowing how the Doctor would allow himself to sink deeper into a dark place. She tried everything she could to snap him out of his melancholy state. The Doctor continued to just focus on the computer screen in front of him. He didn't want to talk about it, or even think about it. Here River was expecting him to just act like he'd never lost his family again. Like nothing was wrong. She couldn't understand the pain that he was going through. He was suffering two losses plus one that was pending, which, was her leaving him. "We will be arriving at Library soon." The Doctor said, still avoiding her light hazel eyes.

River sighed in defeat, maybe this was one thing she couldn't fix. "No goodbye kiss this time?" River said seductively from his left, switching tracks. Usually he had a witty comeback but his hard exterior remained cold. He reached down for one of the TARDIS' compartments. He handed her what looked like a Sonic Screwdriver. It looked similar to the screwdriver that he had now but it was more ornate in design. It had a blue lighted tip with green lights out through it. It had a tiny compartment, a red handle protrude out of it. On the opposite side had a golden ring hanging from a transparent extension almost like a pull string. River looked at him, confused. "What's this?" She asked, taking it in her hands.

"It's a sonic screwdriver...it's time I gave you your own." The Doctor said, hiding the pain in his voice. He remembered seeing the very same screwdriver during his previous regeneration. It hurt more seeing it from the other side. River immediately took it and examined the item. Her eyes scanned him for a brief second as if to seek the true meaning of the gift.

"Oh, Sweetie. Thank you." She smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "Now show me how this sonic works." He smiled, covering up immense sadness.

"This changes the setting to red, which is bit more powerful than the normal setting. It will come in handy. Now, when you arrive look for a Strackman Lux, he will be planning an archaeology expedition of the Library due to the 4420 people saved and the planet being breached. You're leading the expedition, if you need me contact me on the psychic paper. Remember it does not do wood." He concluded going back to the console's computer. He tried ignored the pain swelling up inside of him. "If you see me, do not let me read your journal and keep all information about who you are to a minimum." He reminded her. "Who knows what part of our timeline this is." Except he remembered as clear as day.

"Always do, my love." She said, smirking as she surveyed the screwdriver again. Ryder hadn't been there when River died, but his father confided in his son shortly after losing Amy and Rory. It broke the young man's hearts because she was the only mother that Ryder knew. Also he saw how much it was tearing his father's spirit apart.

The Doctor glanced over at the second woman that he had ever loved and now was going to lose for good. He wanted to remember her in this moment, to savor every last second of her presence. "River..." The Doctor found himself calling out before he could stop himself. There was one thing that he wanted to know… One thing that had haunted him since he found Ryder again. He had his own theories and secret suspicions about the answer.

She turned to face him but her expression changed reading the unsaid words in his eyes. "Yes?" Everything about her softened, almost causing the Doctor to forget that she was trained to kill him.

"You never told me what you were to Ryder or what he was to you." The Doctor said in the same tone as he used when they spoke after the Ponds' wedding. The same knowing smile graced her features.

"Though, we had many beautiful nights together, nothing came out of them but love. Ryder is as good as mine like Amy and Rory were your family." River said, softly while walking up to him. "But you already know the answer to that burning question. You just have to search your heart for it." She stroked his cheek, lovingly. He looked into her pale eyes for a clue. "I do know who the person is but…spoilers." She said, her mischievous smirk back on her face again.

He hugged his wife tight. "Love you." He tried to keep it normal, his voice only cracked once. He sighed as he pulled her to him, so many things were going to forever remain with her. The Doctor cleared his throat and moved back to the console next to his son. "Be safe, okay?" The Doctor said, trying his best to seem reassuring and unknowing about what was waiting for her. He had been tempted many times just to go himself, save his wife, but he knew that he couldn't. He'd alter a fixed point, cross his own timeline, die in the process… It would break too many rules for him to justify it.

"Of course, Honey." She smiled at him, both bright and calm. "Oh, it's just an abandoned library, nothing that I can't handle." She said confidently winking at him. Ryder stepped up to her as the TARDIS door opened. River sighed and ran her fingers through the young man's hair, wishing that he had been her son. "Please, for heavens' sake, make sure your father puts on the landing brakes. Most importantly, spoilers are spoilers for a reason, you'll find out about them when it's time. Be good and watch your father for me until I return." River said, kissing Ryder's head.

The Doctor pretended to be offended by her comments. Ryder nodded in response. "I will." Ryder murmured, blinking back tears. She kissed his cheek before placing her helmet over her head. He stood there as the only maternal figure in his life, left him.

"Well, until next time, my loves." She said, blowing the Doctor a seductive kiss as she departed the TARDIS for the last time. The Doctor cleared his throat as he watched her exit the TARDIS for the last time. Why did he have to give so much to certain people?

"Doctor?" Emma's voice said in a slightly troubled tone from his left. The sound of her voice caused the memory to fade away and brought the Doctor back to reality. "Doctor, are you alright?" Emma said, growing more worried by his non-responsive behavior. He briefly shook himself out of the state he was in, he must have fallen back into the flashback of the day that River left to the Library. A slight burning of redness flared up against his cheeks as he faced his immensely concerned companions.

His typical nonchalant smile graced his features as he finally spoke. "Yes, I'm more than alright." He said, clapping his hands together and turned a couple knobs. "There isn't any need to look distraught, you two." He jested lightly making both of the teens relax a bit more. Emma leaned against the railing the humming of the TARDIS became a soothing sound for her, she assumed that it was due to the fact that she had been traveling across the universe for nearly a year. Her adventure started when she had been lodging with the Tylers in an alternate universe, which had been immersed into the Harry Potter world. The Doctor's archenemy, the Master had created the fictional world to serve as a prison for the Doctor's son, Ryder but began tearing apart the whole of reality. In order to have full reign over the universe.

As the ultimate revenge on the Doctor, the Master used the Chameleon Arch and the biometric imprint from Ryder's ring to resurrect the young Time Lord from the dead and imprison Ryder in the doubled universe. The Master went farther by brainwashing the Doctor's daughter, Jenny. Jenny had been artificially created from the Doctor's tenth regeneration's DNA when it was forcibly sampled by similarly cloned human warriors with a progenation machine on a planet called, Messaline. She was killed when she jumped in front of her father when General Cobb went to kill the Doctor. She was shot through one of her hearts, and died, but did not regenerate. Jenny was soon revived by a terraforming device used in the colonization effort of the planet Messaline, called 'The Source' also rumored to be called the 'Breath of Life'. With a new outlook on things, Jenny stole a shuttlecraft to explore the universe and possibly find her father again. She ended up finding the Master instead and became his second wife. In the new realm of Harry Potter, both Jenny and the Master assumed the identities of the Malfoys. Orion but known in the Wizarding World as Draco was the result of the union. The driving force in completing the Master's plan for revenge.

In the midst of everything, the Doctor had found his long lost son, Ryder and the two Time Lords foiled the Master's plot of universal domination. They were able to reset time how it was supposed to be. Emma's memories of the event were soon forgotten due to the rewrite of time. It had been the deep rooted love and bond between Emma and the Doctor's son that allowed her memories to return back to her. It also released both Time Lords from the alternate universe. From then on, Emma became Ryder's companion. During that brief time, the two teens developed a very close bond that grew into an ever stronger connection. A similar connection to the one Ryder's grandparents carried and the same pure love. Because of her, Ryder was able to accept his given destiny as a Time Lord and the Doctor's son. Through that saved all of time from tearing apart and defeating the Master.

Emma was sent back to her proper place in the universe with her mother, Clara and siblings, Oswin and Dylan. Both Time Lords were shocked to discover that Emma was the eldest child of the Doctor's then future companion, Clara Oswald. It make sense that she would be fated to become the younger Time Lord's first companion. Nonetheless, the blue box became her second home. Emma smiled to herself as she watched the two Time Lords dart around the console like they often did. "So, Doctor, where to next?" She inquired of the bow-tied man, her eyes sparkling brightly containing the love for adventure that every companion carried.

The Doctor bounced on the balls of his feet. "Glad you asked actually, I was going to surprise you but I felt that the two of you needed a proper first date as every young coupe should." He announced, Ryder couldn't help being a bit weary of what his father's idea of a proper date was. His father inspired by the idea, began to set the coordinates of their destination. "You have been dating for over two years and you have never have a proper date." He said as a start of a ramble. "And what better place then the City of Love." He said, pushing down a lever.

"A proper date?" Ryder said, leerily but a thrilled smile appeared on the Doctor's face as he flipped a couple switches and buttons, showing the excitement of a child that discovered a new toy. Ryder exchanged an unsettled look with his girlfriend, they were both thinking the same thing. "Dad, we appreciate the thought but..." Ryder started only to have his father cut him off as he wrapped his arms around their shoulders beaming.

"No, no buts about it. You have been coped up in this old box for far too long and fighting Death Eaters doesn't count as a date." The Doctor said, not taking no for an answer. "Besides, I doubt anything will happen while we are there." He added, reassuringly and patted them on the back. Emma let out a nervous sound, knowing all too well the possibilities of what could happen. The older Time Lord ran back to his spot at the console too occupied with his inspired plan to fully see the discomfort on their faces.

"And where are you planning to take us?" Ryder asked, half fearing the answer of the fourth moon of Jupiter, or some unknown galaxy.

"Paris, France, March thirty first, 1889. The day that the Eiffel Tower was completed. The most romantic place on Earth, home to french fries, french toast, and many other things French!" He spun around in place. The Doctor continued rapidly and turning another knob. "The perfect place for a dream get away. Anyway, it's perfect for a date."

It did sound nice and they needed a good break from fighting aliens. "Sounds lovely." Emma murmured offhandedly, distracted by looking at it on a logical level. "No, invasions or secret plots to take over something?" Emma said, she had learned to never fully trust wherever the universe took them especially hearing about the date that the Ponds had to Venice, Italy. Where they confronted vampiric like aliens that were trying to convert young women for mating purposes. That alone made the young couple rightfully leery about their own date.

The Doctor paused and rubbed his chin in unconvincing thought. "Of course, why would anyone want to take over Paris?" He said, confidently which concerned the couple even more. Then again, there wasn't anything they could do, the Doctor had his mind set.

Emma tried to shake the eerie feeling that had started to fester within her. Without warning, the entire console shook violently enough to nearly knock everyone onto the floor. "What was that?" Ryder said, grabbing Emma before she fell on the floor. The Doctor didn't have time to reply because a sonic boom like sound surrounded the TARDIS sending it spiraling out of control. Emma screamed as she was flown up against the wall. The entire ship spun faster causing warning alarms to be set off. All the young woman could see was a blinking red.

Both Time Lord immediately went to work to see what had caused the damage. "Oh no...Not good, not good at all." The Doctor said barely audible over the sirens around them. Ryder quickly tried to see what his father was looking at. Once he looked at the computer screen, the data showed how grim things were.

"We have been forced out of the vortex." Ryder said, trying to flip switches but nothing happened. "We have thirty seconds before..." Ryder trailed off not wanting to say the gruesome result. The Doctor continued to try to pull his old friend back to where she belonged. He didn't want it to end this way.

"Come on, you can do it, Old Girl." The Doctor said, kicking a lever with his foot. He could feel the energy underneath them building up like the lava of the volcano. He pushed passed his son in efforts to save them all from the eruption, darting around the mainframe of the TARDIS. Emma closed her eyes to keep the nausea at bay due to the carnival ride speed spinning, suddenly she felt the intense warmth of light on her right arm.

Through slightly cracked eyes, she saw a stream of bright white yellowish energy shooting straight up from the deepest chambers of the ship. "Doctor!" She screamed as another stream bursted up out of the floor feet away from her. Ryder raced towards her, jumping between new strands of light and falling cylinders. He managed to pull her to him seconds before she was hit by sparking wires. He turned them both back around, he tried to another route back to the console. His original path had become one big cracking seam that was expanding across the room.

"Ryder!" The Doctor shouted, standing by the only clear spot through out the inferno of energy. "Hurry! You must jump now!" He said, directly, where they were standing was about to burst opened. Ryder took a hold of Emma's hand preparing to make the jump as he took a running leap toward his father. Pure whiteness surrounded the two when they were in mid jump, the Doctor screamed out in despair as they vanished into the light. "NO! NO!" This was not happening again, he had just lost his son for the second time. He ran back to the trembling mainframe he had to get them back. He couldn't lose them. He yanked on whatever controls that he could find in efforts to fight the reality of what had happened. He couldn't help how this was all eerily similar to what had occurred last time with the Master. Down to the smallest detail, the console was smoldering hot against the Doctor's hands forewarning the most intense and last burst. The one that would ultimately destroy captain and ship. He wasn't going go to quit, the Doctor had to continue in the name of his family. "Don't give up on me now." He rubbed the main cylinder out of worry. "We can do this...Don't quit..." He uttered to it as if trying to reassure both himself and his only constant companion. The glass began to crack behind the mounting pressure. This was it. The end had come, he wished that he could have done more.

He hung his head while fresh energy took a hold of him. It ran through his veins, burning them with intense fire. He felt the usual pain that came with the regeneration process. Slowly his sight began blacken, he silently asked why he had to die like this. He was comforted by the notion that he would shortly be reunited with his son as that was is very last thought. He fell into the loving waiting arms of the darkness.

Emma found herself in a world of complete darkness, her heart pounded painfully against her chest. She tried to call out for help but her voice didn't want to cooperate with her. Where was she? What had happened? Suddenly, Emma heard a soft worried voice speaking above her and something cool being applied to her forehead. "She seems to be alright but we won't really know if or when she wakes." A familiar male voice said in grave concern. "She may need more intensive care." He went on while he placed two fingers on her wrist. "Her pulse is still pretty light." He sighed grimly. She felt something thin going up her left arm and something small across her upper lip. The object seemed to supply her with oxygen. There was a repetitive beeping to her right.

"Have you found out what happened to her?" A Scottish woman questioned the man, Emma knew her voice as well but couldn't place it. Her mind didn't want to work properly at the moment. Emma tried to wake her body up to respond but nothing came from it.

Another uncertain sigh left the man by her side. "Not sure, yet. Just found her in the park and there wasn't any sign of the Doctor or Ryder." He said, more troubled by that aspect of the situation. "Which means that something had happened to the TARDIS. Emma wasn't meant to be here yet. That's why the process was so difficult for her. Then again, no one quite knows how the Gateway works." _The process? The Gateway to what?_ Emma thought to herself curiously among the question of where she had ended up. "Her injuries could be a factor behind her having such a rough trip. Otherwise, it's relatively easy to cross over." The man concluded sadly. _Cross over?_ Had she died somehow and ended up in some kind of purgatory? The young woman's thoughts were building on one another.

The young woman heard the sound of someone else entering wherever she was. A shock rent through her when her father spoke. "Nothing yet?" He said like the worried father as he was. Silence answered him back, she assume that the other two people were shaking their heads in reply. "It's remarkable that she even made it through the barrier, to be honest." Jack said amazed with a hint of pride. "Then again, look where she came from."

"Any news of where the Doctor and Ryder may be? It's odd that Emma is even here. Her time shouldn't be up yet." The woman said, in a troubled tone. Why were they talking about her as if she died? Again silence followed, it was frustrating for the young woman to be incapable of communication. She wanted to know what had happened.

Her father sighed grimly before continuing on. "Torchwood is doing everything we can to locate the Time Lords and the TARDIS. Just glad we were able to find Emma." Jack reported solemnly and hiding the extreme concern for his daughter. Ever so slowly her motionless body started to wake. Every part of her body tingled as blood rushed through her veins once more.

She decided to test movement for a second time, her head slightly moved catching the attention of the patrons within the room."Emma? Emma, can you hear me?" The first man said, quickly reaching for something nearby. Her heavy eyes forced themselves opened, everything was just blurred colors. She wondered what had happened to her.

"Hey, Dream Catcher." Jack said, kneeling next to her right side. His outline was coming into view slowly, followed by features of his chiseled face. "I'm right here..." He said, reassuringly as he stroked her forehead in efforts to keep her calm. The whole thing was reminiscent of her awakening after returning home from the Potterverse. The young woman couldn't help questioning, if this was her true wakening but what caused it? "You are safe, it's all okay." He said, while someone left the room. A few minutes later, what seemed like two people returned to the room.

"D-d-dad..." She tried to say, her body rebelled against it. Jack made shooshing sounds to prevent the young woman from straining too much. Another shadowy figure approached the two, the person was slender. Her mother's voice spoke from the unseen person. Emma's vision became slowly more focused.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Clara smiled at her daughter, tears running down her face. "Mummy and Daddy are here..." Clara kissed her forehead softly and ran her fingers through Emma's bangs like she did when her daughter was ill. "You're home now." This statement stirred an immense amount of confusion inside Emma. _Home?_ Her eyes now able to see clearly, scanned her surroundings. The room was quite unfamiliar to her. She was in a hospital, an IV stand sat next to her bed and attached to her arm, among a number of different other machines

She tried to sit up to get a better perspective of what was going on but intense pounding pain prevented her from doing so. Memories of the exploding TARDIS flowed back into her mind. She and Ryder had been swallowed up by the strange light. Then blackness...but where was she now. Something must have gone horribly wrong. Her mind spun with overflowing questions tied with fear. What had happened to the Doctor and Ryder? "The TARDIS exploded...Ryder tried to...Dad, something happened to them?" Her words spilled out of her mouth like a waterfall. "We have to..." Her train of thought was halted when her eyes landed on the two adults standing at the foot of her bed. There stood Amy and Rory Pond as if nothing had happened to them. How was that even possible, when they were supposed to be in the nineteen thirties, living in New York.

Jack sensed his daughter's frame of mind. "It's alright, Emma they are supposed to be here like we are. It's a bit complicated to explain." Jack said, knowing that wouldn't sound much better. For now, it was best if he let the sight of the Doctor's previous companions sink in first. The full explanation could wait until she was ready.

"But, how did they get here and where are we?" Emma said, questions begun to pile up in her mind. "Where are the Doctor and Ryder?" Everyone around her exchanged the look of grim uncertainty to telling her the inevitable truth. Just then, River Song walked into the room. Her features were soft but yet a bit sad. "Where are we?" Emma said again wondering if this was some kind of trap and these were impostors of the people that she loved. "What is this place?" Jack sighed knowing that she was not ready for the full truth. "What happened?" Emma inquired again, this time it almost sounded like a demand. In that moment both parents saw themselves in her. She had to get out of there...The Time Lords needed her.

"If only, those questions could be easily answered." River Song's voice came from the doorway. "But the answer itself, comes from what is our purpose in life? What are we?" She continued while entering the room. Tears shone in her eyes. "That alone is an incredible journey in itself. One thing remains the same, we are all connected to the Doctor in such a big way. A way that seems imaginable. This where we come from. You see, this is another universe that we are in." Emma became even more perplexed by the odd explanation.

"Another universe, in what way?" Emma said, suddenly being reminded of the Master's creation of the Potterverse. That caused the assumption that where she was similar to that or a well disguised prison. It made sense to why the other Time Lords weren't there.

River went on and sat on the edge of the bed, understanding of Emma's heightened suspicions. "Yes, we are in an universe tucked away within the main universe. A kind of twinned universe, if you well. Within this universe are...well us. The Doctor's companions, the past and future." River said, pausing to allow the information to sink in. Emma's mind had a difficult time wrapping around the possibility of somewhere like that existing on the known universe but she let River keep on with her theory.

"But how, when there already is an alternate universe out there?" Emma interrogated the woman, trying to find plot holes in the story. River put her hands in the young woman's hands and looked intently into her dark eyes.

"Yes, that is very true, Sweetie but this is like an extension of the existing universe. When I went to the Library I knew what was going to happen. It's the curse of being a Companion, you know beforehand that your time is up. The Doctor, because of our timelines, knew my end as well. The reason, he gave me his screwdriver, to help send me home...here. I discovered the truth after I met another companion of his Sarah Jane Smith. She showed me the written words of one of our own. The one that became the most beautiful flower here and on Earth." River smiled fondly of both people. "His soul."

"This is where Companions come when our time with the Doctor is up." Clara picked up from River's end while she tenderly brushed Emma's hair behind her ear. "We go through the Gateway between this universe and the one that holds Earth. It's how we blend in so well with the humans. This is where we originate from and all of us have the same purpose to help the Doctor. Light the way for him, so that he can do what he must do. It's a lot to take in but soon it will all make sense soon." Clara finished kissing the top of Emma's head.

"So, can the Doctor get through?" Emma said, it would be only fair that he would be able to enter the twinned universe too. The grim expressions told her everything.

"No, he can't get through to this universe. I doubt if he knows of its existence." River said, gravely causing the others to nod in agreement. "If he did, then that means that we are in need of his help." She added intently. "That something so awful has threatened this place."

"But Ryder said, something about the TARDIS was knocked out of the vortex before..." Emma trailed off in thought of what must have happened to them when the TARDIS was ripped apart. Had they been truly killed by the cosmic effects? What became of the Doctor, if he couldn't enter the universe. Her thoughts swirled trying to understand everything.

"I think it is best, if you rest for now." Clara said, gently pushing Emma back down into her pillows. Try as she may, Emma tried her fight against her mother but her body was too fatigued to do so. "We'll find them." She promised the young woman. The same worry resided inside the rest of the companions there. All Emma could do was obey Clara's request, it was something her body obviously needed. Her determination was fed even more because of her need to find her Time Lords.

Jack sighed, closing the door behind him, he faced the small crowd in front of him. "This is not good..." He intoned in grave concern. "If the TARDIS did indeed enter the Gateway then it wouldn't be able to handle the sudden change of astrosphere." Clara gasped and covered her mouth horrified by the idea.

"So what do we do now?" Amy asked, her best friend needed their help and she was going to do whatever it took to do so. He had been there for them time and time again, it was only right that they returned the favor.

Jack eyed the large window at his daughter as nurses entered to monitor her for a brief moment before answering the simple question. "We need to go back to Torchwood and check both universes for both the Doctor and Ryder. They may have landed somewhere between the two." Jack said, mulling over the possibilities in his head and the best way to go about it. "Clara, stay here with Emma. We have to tell Bad Wolf about this, if she doesn't already know." He added grimly before kissing his wife. "It maybe a long night. Keep me posted both on Emma and Ryder." Clara nodded solemnly and in understanding.

"Good luck." Clara said, returning the kiss, still troubled about what they would find. "And I will." Jack beckoned the others silently to follow him. The only thing that burdened her heart now, if they couldn't find the Time Lords, it would devastate Emma completely and everyone else that lived on the planet. What had called the Doctor there? There had been a long time legend that the one that they had been hiding from would someday find them. That would be the day of the biggest cosmic battle known. Maybe the day had finally arrived? Clara secretly hoped that the Doctor had come.

Hours crawled by as Emma sat in her bed, taking in her current surroundings while her thoughts remained on the millions of horrifying outcomes that could have befallen the Doctor and her boyfriend. She knew it wasn't going to do her much good to dwell on those things, at least until she heard some news. Nurses came in periodically to check her vital signs or possible injuries. She was weary of half the people there, companions just didn't come back from the dead like this. That just made her more anxious to find out how bad things had gone on the TARDIS. Her musings then turned to what River Song had said about this being some kind of twinned universe that the Time Lord's companions habituated for thousands of years. It caused the young woman to wonder if everything she experienced thus far was just merely a beautiful dream. If this was her true reality along, maybe it was a foreshadow of things to come for her. The mere thought still tugged at her heart that her duration with Ryder never happened.

Her silent thoughts were interrupted as an auburn haired woman came in with a tray carrying steaming hot tea and soup. "I thought you would like something to eat." She said, giving Emma a warm friendly smile while placing the tray on her table. She hadn't felt hungry but the delicious smell of the chicken soup made her stomach growl slightly.

"Thank you." Emma said, politely secretly feeling a bit embarrassed as the nurse opened the tea bag and added cream in her cup. She didn't want to be rude by tell her that she could very well do things herself.

"Anything else, dear?" The woman asked kindly after fluffing Emma's pillow behind her head. Emma shook her head remaining appreciative of the woman's kindness. "If you need anything, push the button on your bed." She said, pointing to the call button on the railing. Emma softly thanked the nurse again before she left to finish her rounds.

The soup had the same soul warming properties as Butterbeer, she savored every bite that melted into her mouth. It reminded her of her mother's cooking that with one bite took away any troubled feelings, only leaving behind true comfort. Just then, Clara walked into the room. "Glad to see that you are doing better." She said, gratefully moving to Emma's bed and brushed her bangs away from her face. "They said that you are able to leave this afternoon." She added trying to perk the girl up. Emma's mind returned to the grim thoughts from before. "Your father is on the case regarding where the Doctor and Ryder are, so don't worry." She brushed Emma's bangs away from her face. "I know it's hard not to, believe me. I worry about your father all the time. And about you when you were traveling the universe." Guilt bubbled inside of the young woman as she saw her mother's pain. Clara looked on in immense respect and love for Emma. "I didn't know what to think of you traveling with the Doctor, though I had done the same thing. Your father often said that it was your predestined fate to be what we were to the Time Lord. We both knew the potential dangers that could have come your way. That scared me more than anything. Watching your love for him...it overrules any kind of fear that I ever felt about letting you go." Guilt bubbled inside of the young woman as she saw her mother's pain.

She never truly stopped to see how her always being gone affect the people closest to her. "Mum, I'm really sorry, if I hurt you all of those times I took off like that." Emma said, truly apologetic but the older woman just smiled softly. She walked over to her daughter love shining within her eyes.

The dark haired woman took both of Emma's hands reassuringly. "My Dream Chaser, there is nothing you have to be sorry about. It is a part of you, like it is with the rest of us. You would have gone whether I let you or not." Clara said, looking into her daughter's hazel eyes. Clara saw herself in that young girl down to her very spirit. "It's programmed into you and to be honest, I wouldn't have expected less for you. There is so much, that you don't even know about why your life has been the way that it is but in time you will learn so much." Emma was puzzled by the unsaid meaning of her mother's words. Clara ended with a sigh and a kiss on the head. "The others would love to see you, when you are well enough, of course." She added in efforts to lightening the mood.

"That would be nice..." Emma said, appreciating the sincere gesture and the more she considered it, it did sound like a good way to distract herself. "Thanks, Mum." Clara laughed to herself, glad to see Emma returning to her old self.

"Anytime, my love." She said, caressing her cheek in a motherly fashion. She could see that something else was troubling the young woman as she looked down at her lap.

"Mum..." She said, finally lowering her guard and her voice trembled softly. "I wonder if everything that happened with the Doctor and Ryder...wasn't just a dream?" She said, glancing at up at her mother as her heart tore at the thought. Clara wrapped her arms around Emma understanding the emotions that raged through her.

"Oh, Emma..." Clara began, cupping her cheeks in both of her hands. "Of course, all of that was real and there isn't any reason why it shouldn't be. You and Ryder share a love that goes beyond the boundaries of any universe. Nothing can take that away from you and if you keep that alive inside your heart, then it will forever be true. I also know that traveling through time, galaxies and meeting all sorts of people seems like a fantastic fairytale. That too was a truth in your life, don't ever doubt that. Despite what you are told." Clara said, with all of the conviction in the world. That was all Emma needed to hear she mentally scolded herself for losing faith in something so amazing. "If it helps any, talk to your great-grandparents." Emma's eyes widened in disbelief, they had died when she was rather young. "They have the same love."

"What are you talking about?" Emma said, completely baffled to how they could be alive. Another smiled appeared on her mother's face as she went to explain the wonders of their new home. "They're dead, they died along time ago." Her earlier suspicious returned.

"Your great grandparents traveled with the Doctor for ten years. Your great Nan knew him since childhood." Emma's confusion continued to multiply more at her mother's words. How far back did her linage go of companions to the Doctor? "When companions die, they have a choice to pass through the Gateway back here or to move on. Like the Doctor, once we enter the Gateway our present afflicts from the outside universe are removed. We are granted immortality." She said, truly elated with that fact. "No one knows how or why that is but it's almost like truly coming home. One can just be at peace." Emma wanted to believe that was a genuine fact, the wary feeling she had couldn't be shaken.

"So, we are immortal now? Does that make us Time Lords too?" She said, unsure if she would get used to being one, her mother gave her a kind smile. The elder woman ran her fingers through the dark brown locks of her child. She had been so much for such a short life. Her sympathetic heart went out to Emma for being so strong.

"That is another story that will have to wait." Clara said in a wise warm tone keeping her voice gentle. "For now, focus on resting yourself." She didn't leave much room for any more question. Her mum had a point she had to heal before she could do anything else. However, Emma did what to find out more about this pocket universe. Something seemed a bit off, she couldn't put her finger on it.

The immense pounding of his hearts pulled the young Time Lord out of the never-ending darkness. The waves of agonizing pain were reeling now.. Ryder's entire body pulsed excruciatingly…it felt as if he'd been shot a thousand times over by an angry horde of Daleks. The mere motion of turning his head in one direction caused pain to shot through his entire skull. Something had gone horribly wrong...but what? Why was he having such difficulties remembering anything? He vaguely noticed sweet flowery-like scents in the air…it should somehow seem familiar…yet all other things he was experiencing blocked out Ryder identifying anything or anyone around him.

His senses picked up on a nearby human-like presence but couldn't see anything truly defined due to his distorted vision. Everything blended together as one gigantic blur of swirling colors. Whoever was there applied something cool and soothing on his forehead. It must have been Emma trying to nurse him back to health but what had happened? Where were they? Ryder needed to find out what occurred. "E-E-Em..." He attempted to speak to the unknown entity there. "E-E-Em-Emma..." Her name was becoming a prayer of hope to him.

A barely audible shooshing noise came from his right. "Don't strain yourself. Just rest." An unfamiliar female voice softly intoned to him. "You need to rest, your body has been through a nasty trauma." She informed him, he picked up on the grave tone in her voice. His mind turned at the thought of what she meant. Fear gripped him as he realized that Emma and his father could be in the same position somewhere else. He tried to sit up to leave but two hands gently pushed him back down into the softness that surrounded him.

"No...I..." He spoke again in an airy raspy voice, why couldn't this girl see that he needed to find his father? Maybe they were holding him captive. He struggled once more to get up to face his aggressor. "No..." The same hands pinned him back against whatever he was laying on.

"You'll find them soon..." She trying to assured the young man only causing his suspicions to rise even more. How dare she stop him from getting to his father and beloved. Unfortunately, his body was too weak to fight against the person any longer. "For now, you must rest...Rest..." Darkness began to surround him again as he gave into her request. His mind slowly going blank with Emma's name repeating like a mantra lulling him to sleep.


	3. Discoveries of The Shining Planet

**Dear Readers,**

**Here is the first chapter of the day of a set of three new chapters in one day! I do apologize for the delay in chapters. I have been editing each chapter to perfection. I hope that you enjoy each chapter and tell me what you think!**** I do appreciate your enduring patience with me. Thank you for your support along this journey. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

Jack barely heard the fresh rains of Cardiff while, he and the Ponds exited from the Gateway just outside the Torchwood building. His mobile began ringing inside of the pocket of his black trench coat. He dreaded answering it due to it possibly be devastating news about the Time Lords or worse Rose finally found out about everything. He was hoping that it neither but picked up. "Hello, Jack Harkness, here?" The man said into the phone while blinking rain out of his eyes. Even to this day, hearing the voice of his consultant threw him off a bit.

"You know those words are rather dangerous." Donald Noble said, scolding him lightly like a parent before getting to the issue at hand. "Any news?" He inquired of the long time solider and closest friend of the Doctor. Jack hid his surprise well of how Donald knew about recent events but reminded himself that was the joy of Torchwood.

"Nothing yet, regarding the Time Lords." Jack reported honestly disguising a sigh. He definitely was not liking the silence that came from the opposite side of the phone. He waited a bit longer before continuing on. "Emma woke up this morning and mentioned something about the TARDIS being thrown out the Vortex. So, I'm on my way back to Torchwood to see if anything can be found in-between both universes." He concluded grimly. He was beginning to doubt that the outcome would be anything positive. "For now, we will scan everything that we can but who knows what else we could find." Donald muttered in grave agreement.

"True, there could have been a massive range of things that could have caused the sudden disturbance in the time stream, which, makes everything so much more important to research." Donald said, intently. "There is a definite shift in the dimensions between the twinned universe and this one. It's like what the assumed nutters say about a potential doomsday. Little things start happening here and there, until it becomes a cosmic atom bomb. Exploding into all realms. That could either blend them together or tear them apart reversing the creation of the universe." He said, sounding like the Doctor that Jack had met during the Master's reign. "Either way, it won't be good." Jack nodded he had been thinking that very same thing since Emma was found hours earlier.

"Yes, and I think that we are heading straight into the heart of the ticking bomb." Jack said, somberly. "But, it is about to crack, especially when..." His sentence fell into the darkened rainy sky, he couldn't bring himself to say what he knew needed to be done. A silent feel of understanding seemed to waif through the receiver of the phone. "Now comes the hard part telling Rose..." He sighed grimly, he knew how this news would tear her heart into shreds. Silence took over the two men, both of them were thinking the same thing.

"Well, you won't have to worry about that. Rose already knows about the Time Lords' disappearances." Donald said, reading Jack's inner troubled thoughts about taking to Rose. The two had an untouchable bond and Rose still thought of the Doctor as the greatest man. This was probably emotionally tearing her to shreds. It wasn't any surprise to Jack that she already knew considering her considering the position she held at Torchwood. Rose took over UK branch and UNIT after the Nobles were brought back through the Gateway. It perfectly suited the blonde woman, considering what she had been through during her travels in the TARDIS. "Plus the fact that she seems to be constantly connected to my Time Lord counterpart." Donald's voice took a slight bitter turn. Jack always saw the green eye of jealousy in the man, whenever the Doctor was brought up. Then again, he couldn't compete with Rose's first love. "Nonetheless, she's waiting in your office to discuss possible locations of the Doctor." He reported as Jack was about to enter the perception filter.

Jack felt his stomach flip-flopping, it was just Rose. But she had changed quite a bit since the Doctor's last visit. "I'm right outside." Jack said, trying to avoid the deep puddle just feet away. "All right, Donnie. I'm about to go in, so the signal might break off." Jack said while swiping his card to gain access. "Let me know, if you find anything at all." He said, intently, Donald picked up on how severe it had become.

The door opened causing the couple behind him to stare in amazement. "Right, I'm already there helping out with the research, I'll see you in a few moments." Donald informed before hanging up the phone as he headed towards the opening door.

The Ponds gasped audibly, Jack turned and said "Good, isn't it?" They nodded. "Not quite the TARDIS, but it's home. Now follow me, we have business to discuss." He said, stepping through the door way. They were greeted by a brown haired man wearing a midnight blue suit, his eyes were a friendly warm brown, even behind wide brim square glasses. "Donald." Jack said, shaking the man's hand, smiling his charm shining through. "This is Amy and Rory Williams." Both reached out to take Donald's hand but he ended up embracing them in overjoyed emotion.

"The Ponds! Heard all about you from Jack and Clara." Donald greeting them at a rapid speed. "Of course, all good things. I'm Donald Noble." The manner in how he introduced him was identical to how the Doctor would do the very same thing. "Oh, I'm a TimeLord/human hybrid and the human incarnation of the Doctor. Well, of his previous regeneration before the man that you came to know." Both Ponds stared at him in confusion.

"A what?" Amy questioned Donald, trying to make sense of it all. He smiled as he went into a farther explanation, ignoring the quiet snide remark from Jack about how they were in for it now.

"I was born from the severed hand of the Doctor during an instantaneous biological meta crisis. I have just one heart and I can't regenerate like my counterpart can. But, I do have vast knowledge about the universe and possess all of the Doctor's memories." Donald informed them. "Donna Noble, who is pretty much my twin, helped in my creation." His tone took on a strong feel of fondness when speaking of the woman. "Anyway, that isn't why we are here." He said, returning to the issue that plagued them all. He began to lead the way down the corridor.

Amy broke her silence, plunging into the matter at hand. "So, have you found anything about where and what had happened to both Time Lords?" Donald admired her determined loyalty to the Doctor. "Could it be possible that someone is preventing them from returning to Earth?" She was so much like his sister, Donna in so many ways causing his respect for her to grow immensely. He had helped Jack watch over the Doctor's living companions. They had been in the shadows, when he left the Ponds behind over the two year period that he went on his 'farewell' tour. Jack played a hand in Amy's rise to fame during that time. Try as they may to lead a normal life, they couldn't do so. A normal life was one with the Doctor, who was the glue that kept the couple together. He had become a permanent fixture in their everyday. The case with all of the Time Lord's companions.

He paused to face the fiery gaze of the redheaded woman. "No, we haven't yet but we may have figured out the cause for what occurred." Donald said, adjusting his glasses slightly. "There has been some kind of flux within the time stream creating a hiccup. What we think occurred was some kind of flux took place in the time stream that is connected to most universes. It keeps everything balanced. The theory is that the hiccup generated a similar affect to an earthquake or what happened when the Earth's continents shifted to where they are now. Resulting in Emma being thrown into the twinned universe and the Time Lords somewhere else." Donald said, grimly while he went on. "The flux, from what we can tell shifted the dynamics of the time stream by an inch." He concluded solemnly, cementing how severe things were.

"Enough to do some real damage to the time stream and all of time. Like you said, setting off a cosmic time bomb." Rory assumed with deadly accuracy, causing Amy to feel sick to her stomach at the idea of what that meant for them. Donald nodded confirming those words as truth, he sighed softly in true grimness but went on.

"Yes, either the two universes could become one or rip the two apart completely." Donald said, gravely truly showing the true impact of the situation. "As we all know two universes can't exist as one." Reminding them what happened with the Potterverse being in the alternate universe.

"So, he could be lost in the disrupted time stream?" Amy asked growing more concern for the Doctor. "For all we know, he could be gone." Rory pulled her into a comforting hug while she forced the last thought out of her mind. Donald walked up to the redhead in full understanding of her despair.

"Amelia, we won't stop looking for them." Donald reassuringly promised her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "As his companions, we owe it to him to hold out the same hope that he had for us." He was right, they couldn't dwell on the possibility of the Doctor's death but focus on finding him. He pulled the woman in a warm hug before moving towards the nearby elevator. The four stepped out on the upper floor into what looked like a small office workspace. Six computers sat crammed against each wall.

A voice of a woman rang out behind one of the cluttered desks. "So, the boys are back, I see." The woman stood up as she addressed the two men. Rory swore she could have been one of Amy's close relatives, her hair the same fiery-red shade that was so rare to see naturally. The woman folded her arms across her chest, a spark of playful d\efiance lighting her eyes. "Chasing after aliens again, Time Boy?" She added cheekily towards Jack, who chuckled softly. "Or bringing home more strays to play with again?" She said, nodding her head at the Ponds and raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Rory blushed awkwardly at the sentiment of the question, "Donna, always good to see you." Jack said, smiling playfully while the two embraced. "You're never going to let me live down what happened three months ago, are you?" Jack said, returning the good-natured banter.

Donna laughed, shaking her head. "That was a very interesting...how do I say situation?" She said, lightly jested again. "But, really who are they? New recruits?" She questioned the dark haired man directly getting to the point. Jack sighed softly to himself in dread of what he was about to say. It would just prepare him for what he had to do with his dearest friend.

"Something has happened to both the Doctor and Ryder...an unnatural flux caused the TARDIS and the Time Lords to go missing..." He reported grimly, Donna covered her mouth in disbelieving shock of the news. "My daughter was somehow thrown into the twinned universe. This is Amy and Rory Pond, fellow companions of the Doctor." Jack introduced them after concluding his explanation. Donna surveyed the couple to see if they were genuine, Amy understood her reasonings for being suspicious of them.

"Is that why Rose is here?" Donna asked, struggling to keep her profession exterior from crumbling down. Donald sensed her inner turmoil and hugged her tightly. His heart broke for her knowing how close she got to the Doctor during their travel. "Moments like this, I wish my memory was never restored." Tears rolled down her cheeks, true sorrow filled her soul. This wasn't like the Doctor at all, he could have get out of any situation that he got into.

"Yes, it is. Maybe, she has some information about the Time Lords' whereabouts." Jack reassured her along with everyone else in the room. "We will find them." He said, trying to relight the fire of determination. He reminding himself of that during his climb up the stairs to his office. He opened the door to find Rose sitting in his chair. She was wearing an outfit similar to a business woman's and her hair was sleeked back into a low ponytail at the base of her neck. She was the unseen eye of Torchwood but who was better to do so?

Her brown eyes sparkled a bit when she saw Jack. A smile spread across her face. "Rose!" Jack said enthusiastically. Of course her being here was a bit dangerous, but this was an emergency. In a few strides he had crossed the room and pulled her into a hug, perhaps a bit too tightly.

"Ouch!" She said, feeling a few ribs cracking slightly as she gently broke away from his embrace but the smile remained on his face. "Hello, Jack." She said, in an endearing tone. "It has been quite sometime." Donald and Jack were the only two people who could bring her softer side to the front.

"Yes, it has since the alternate universe disappeared." Jack said, grimly. "I am sorry for your loss." He said sincerely, her family had been lost in the collapsing world. Rose hid her pain well and appreciating his condolences. She muttered a soft thank you, cueing Jack that they had business to discuss. He knew that pleasantries weren't going to last very long.

Jack sat down in the opposite chair and clasped his hands together over his lap. "Any news yet?" Jack asked, Rose shook her head in response as she grabbed documents out of her bag. She handed them to the man across of her. He looked each page over silently.

"Not yet but we have discovered that this is very similar to the beginning affects of what happened to the alternate universe." Rose said, referring the notes in his hands. "Something is causing the time streams of the universe to shift to a level where it can't be sustained." She said, unsure of what the outcome would be. Jack continued to read over the data and research. It was apparent that someone or something had been creating this flux flares in every world that they could.

"And flares like this happened at the beginning of what we have know is the current make up of all time and space." Donald said from behind Jack solemnly. "It's impossible for this to be happening again and the fact that it is, is very bad." He said in a disheartening tone. "Extremely bad." The pit in Amy's stomach grew even deeper wondering what this meant for them all. Rose took over her husband's explanation more intently.

"Donald believes that someone created the flux to either destroy this universe to get rid of the Time Lords, or destroy the twinned universe. Therefore causing them to truly be alone." Rose said, her emotions were now raw and exposed. Donald rubbed her shoulders sharing in her pain. An unknown ringing came from Jack's pocket causing them to all hold their breath, in case it was news about the Time Lords.

Jack hesitantly answered the call, trying his best to suppress his slight hopefulness of good news. "Captain Jack Harkness here." He said, holding his breath afraid of something grim occurring. The voice that spoke from the other end, was one that he didn't recognize.

"Hello Jack, I'm Madam Vastra...an associate of the Doctor's." A woman said with the air of someone who held a high ranking position. "I know this isn't the best time but I have news pertaining to the Time Lords." She allowed those words hang in the air. The other four were staring at him in curious expectation of what was being said. Jack set the phone on the desk before putting it on speaker.

"What kind of news do you have regarding to the Time Lords?" Jack said, everyone crowded around him intently to hear what has been found.

"Well, we have seemed to stumble across the TARDIS." Madam Vastra reported, sending a shockwave of mixed dread and fear through them all, especially Rose. The woman swore that her entire insides fell into the pit that opened in her stomach. She knew that she had to hold her own, at least for now. "Strax found it in the park in a clearing earlier but there wasn't any sign of either Time Lord." She continued gravely. Jack cleared his throat stuffing down his fears of what it all meant for the Time Lords.

"Thank you, Madam Vastra for the news, we're on our way." Jack said, He said, collecting the reports together and signaled to the others. "Where is your current location?" He questioned as he took the phone of speaker while he exited the office. He was focused on seeing what other clues were there to where the Time Lords were. "Alright. Thank you again." He said, before hanging up now a man on a mission. "Donna, we are heading home. The TARDIS has been found." He said, emphasizing the seriousness of what that meant to their case. "There still aren't any signs of the Time Lords."

"Right, where was it found?" Donna said, gathering her own things at the same pace of the Doctor. Jack smiled appreciative of the redheaded woman.

"In the same park that they found Emma in. Maybe we can find a lead to who is behind this." Jack said, throwing on his navy jacket on truly thrilled by the sense of a chase. "The best part of my job and what I love most about it." He winked at her, causing her to roll her eyes sarcastically. The group quickly piled into the elevator to the underground level of the building.

They found themselves in an underground garage lined with barely seen black SVUs and cars. Jack opened the passenger side of one of the SVUs for Rose as the Ponds climbed into the backseats. Jack drove at top speed towards nearby wall, he reached up behind the visors to push something. The wall immediately dematerialized moments before Jack came in contact with it. It led out to an alleyway to the main streets. Amy looked back to see the wall back in its place after Donald's car passed through. Everyone remained silent lost in thought.

They passed through the Gateway onto a hidden grassy road as the headlights shone brightly through the darkened canopy of trees above them. Tensions were running high in both vehicles as they journeyed deeper into the forest. Jack was able to get the exact coordinates of the found TARDIS from Madam Vastra but his attention went to the blonde woman sitting in the passenger's seat. He knew where her mind was, also knew of the secret that she was holding since her arrival on Bad Wolf Bay. The very secret that made all of this all the more complicated.

Tree branches scrapped against the hood of the car, silhouettes of people appeared against the early evening sky that signaled they had reached their destination. Jack turned off the motor moments later and give everyone an anxious glance before opening the car door. "Captain Jack Harkness, I presume?" A woman wearing a black Victorian mourning dress questioned him as she approached the small group.

Jack nodded acknowledging that she had the right person and shook her hand. "Madam Vastra?" He said, returning the solemn tone while spotting the blue box behind her. She followed his gaze and led them over to where the ship sat in a clearing. Another dark hair woman in a similar outfit greeted them.

"Nice to meet you." The second woman said curtsying slightly. Her eyes lit up when she saw the Ponds bringing up the rear but Madam Vastra quickly wordlessly reminded her why they were all there in the first place. The woman lowered her head and folded her hands across her front solemnly.

"Yes, this is my wife Jenny." Madam Vastra said, lifting up her laced veil to reveal her lizard features. She had been a Silurian that one lived in the London Underground. Of course, no one reacted to it since they all have met her at one point or another. She continued on gravely. "I also contacted your wife as well. It's only right that all of his friends were here for this." Jack honored the level of respect that she showed for the Doctor. Another pair of beaming lights suddenly bursted through the leafy darkness, only to disappear within the same moment. The sound of two car door slamming shut echoed through the quiet clearing. Jack saw the outlines of his wife and daughter approached the group.

Clara merely took her husband's hand knowing what his heart was going through. The feeling was that of a funeral for more than a dear friend but a family member. Jack sighed regaining his focus on the current issue that they were handed. "I wonder how she got here without her captain." Jack said, while making his way up to the console. He didn't detect that the TARDIS had been through any distress during his survey of the Doctor's truest companion. "Hello, old girl." He muttered softly, rubbing the doorframe fondly.

"We thought that was strange too." Madam Vastra said, following Jack's lead. The man circled the entire console carefully trying to find what had gone wrong or a clue. "Even more strange still...the doors won't open." She informed him grimly, which, spiked Jack's suspicions higher. A Sontaran emerged from the group highly annoyed as he glared at the two women.

"I suggested that we use hand grenades to blow the doors open but someone was opposed to it." The Sontaran said, irritated that his idea was cast aside. Madam Vastra gave him a scathing look in response of the repeated offense of his offered proposal. "Or even some acid would do nicely." Clara covered a laugh with a cough as the mood lightened briefly.

"Enough Strax." Madam Vastra snapped at the armored Sontaran like a parent to a child before going on. "My theory is that the Doctor must have placed the highest security that the TARDIS has to prevent enemies from getting inside to steal it or destroy it." She concluded intently. It made sense that the Time Lord would go to such lengths to protect his prized possession. Jack gave the handle a light tug to see if 'she' would let him open the door but the door wouldn't budge.

"So, how we get in?" Jack half muttering to himself while surveying the door trying to find some way to gain entrance inside. "Come on...tell us what do we do." He mused out loud, before inspiration hit him. "He wouldn't let anyone open his TARDIS. Someone that they both shared a connection with." He said, rushing up to Rose elatedly. "Rose, you are the key. The one that has to unlock the door." Jack encouraged her. She gazed upon something that give her so much and molded her into the woman that she was in that moment.

Hesitantly, Rose stepped up to the TARDIS. The same emotions from her first encounters with the Time Lord flooded over her once more. She briefly held her breath, her chest ached with the immense pounding of her heart. Rose reached out for the handle questioning the possibility of the theory not working. A spark bursted out of the metal at her touch followed by a soft click. "Hello again to you too, old friend." Rose whispered fondly before gently pushing the door opened. Jack inwardly smiled knowing that the Doctor still held a special place in whatever he did for Rose.

Blackness greeted them like a ghostly presence when each person passed through the doorway. "You have been through a lot, haven't you?" Jack said, placing a sympathetic hand upon a nearby wall. Emma hugged herself in remembrance of the last time that she saw her boyfriend, it didn't feel the same without him. She hardly noticed her mother wrapping her arms around her softly in effort to console her daughter's pained heart. Rose and Donna were a bit conflicted by the new design that the TARDIS now held. It had a cold rigid feeling to it versus the warm welcoming vibe it had years ago.

"She was completely drained..." Jack said, grimly, moving towards the mainframe. "Somehow the flux removed the energy..." He sighed, running a hand across the controls and the main cylinder in slight mourning of something that was so cherished by all of those who were there. Strax stood at the doorway to scan for any sign of life.

"The flux disrupted the Huron particles within the main console." Donald said, solemnly looking over the internal damage caused by the strange event. "It made The Heart of The TARDIS dormant." He peered over his glasses at the computer screen investigating a possible solution.

"Do you think that it can be revived?" Madam Vastra asked with the hidden hopefulness that they are were feeling. Could it be possible? Donald continued his intense survey of the machine to for how it could be done.

"The TARDIS was like this before but you able to fix her, weren't you, Donald?" Rose questioned her immensely focused husband. They had found the TARDIS crashed on Bad Wolf Bay, when the Master had toyed with the fabrics of Time and Space. Donald was able to bring the vessel back to life. Then again, this somehow was different but Rose held the same faith in him.

"I was but there was a hidden reservoir within the console." Donald said, feverishly looking under the mainframe. "I'm hoping that it hasn't been touched...the flux could have disrupted that as well." He concluded in grim hopefulness, not leaving much room for a happy ending. They all waited in bated breath of some light.

Echoes of Ryder trying to save her rushed to Emma's mind as she gazed unseeingly at the mainframe. It had been lit with bright untamed energies in her memory. She sighed while her heart mourned the immense loss of the man she loved so dearly. Subconsciously, she placed her hands upon the console. There was a sudden rush of energy that rent through the TARDIS. Causing it to spring back to life, while lights sparked back on and they could feel the Heart of the TARDIS pulsing all around them. The young woman jumped back afraid that she had disturbed something that shouldn't have been. Everyone stared in open mouth confusion of what had happened.

"I...barely touched it..." Emma protested in her defense while her father and Donald rushed to inspect the potential cause behind the miraculous revival of the Doctor's dearest companion. Maybe, it was a sign that the two Time Lords were near hopefully or another one of the Doctor's precautions to protect his beloved vessel. For what seemed like hours, no one spoke a word merely waiting for what ever this meant for them all.

Jack seemed to to be the only one not shocked by what had occurred but excited that it had."You, my love was what she needed to be woken up from her slumber." Jack said, proudly beaming back at his stunned daughter before going back to the inspection. "The Doctor's special girls have the right touch." He winked causing his wife and Donna to roll their eyes in slight disgust of the true content of his words. Donald immediately typed something into the TARDIS computer immensely focused on what he was doing. It was as if the Doctor himself was standing in that spot. "If only we knew where the Time Lords were." Jack muttered quietly in thought.

"Well...we know now." Donald said, his tone told them how critical things had become. Jack moved over to him to see what he had discovered, his jaw dropped when he saw the data given. On one half of the screen showed a bright red planet of the Time Lords' home, Gallifrey. The other side revealed a desolate wasteland planet covered in molten cracks without rings or moons.

"Gallifrey and Trenzalore..." Clara said horrified from behind the men. Two of the same planets that she had traveled to with the Time Lords. She had been there during the Time War and helped the Doctor save the planet from its original fiery end. Trenzalore was where she discovered her destiny as the one that was meant to save the Doctor. Despite what that meant for her even though she was unknowingly pregnant with Emma. But why would both planets show up? Everyone stared at her curious on how she knew what they were. "I have been to both of those planets before..." River was the only one that knew of one.

"Trenzalore...our first meeting." River said with sad fondness, remembering that day very well. It was the day that she and the Doctor had their true goodbye. Also she had been connected to Clara mentally due to an unique reason. "But why the place of their births and the place of the Doctor's death?" She pondered out loud sparking the same interest in each one of the Doctor's companions.

"It is possible that one is on each planet." Madam Vastra suggested breaking the brief silence that fell upon them. Thoughts swirled around each of them questioning the why. "Ryder being so young could be back on Gallifrey symbolizing birth or the second clue to getting to his father. Like the last time." She hinted to those who had also been on Trenzalore years ago. "Separating them in order to destroy them efficiently." Of course, they had very little to go on.

"Where to first?" Jack questioned the group with the hint of adventure in his voice. He was already calculating the route to either or in his head. The others soon caught on what he was inquiring of them. Gallifrey seemed like the logical choice because they could find what or who was behind this.

"Gallifrey." Emma spoke up suddenly and with full conviction. She was going to take any chance that her boyfriend was there alive. If that meant they could save him and his father. Her parents' expressions shown the highest pride and respect for their daughter's determination. Donald nodded in the same honor for the young woman.

"Gallifrey, it is." He said, starting to put in the coordinates to the crimson planet. Clara hugged the ones closest to her in what could be a final goodbye. Emma looked up at her mother in confused curiosity of her unexpected behavior.

"Mum, you aren't coming with us?" Emma inquired of the older dark haired woman. Clara glanced around at the sleek interior of the place that brought her so much joy and excitement in her life. Opening up her true self in so many ways, she knew that this time she couldn't go.

"I have to stay here to take care of your brother and sister." She said, hugging Emma again tightly and stroked her hair lovingly. "Besides, you will have one of the best people with you." She said, smiling at her husband as he returned the love that they shared. "Run you clever girl, and remember me always." With that she walked to the door and gave the TARDIS one last glance before exiting.

"Allons-y!" Donald said as he turned the key and pulled a nearby lever causing the TARDIS to rev up. Emma stood next to her father hoping that her assumptions of Ryder being alive were correct.


	4. Exhumation

**Dear readers,**

**Here is the second chapter in one day for your reading pleasure! I do apologize for the delay I have been waiting for the proper inspiration and I have been busy with life in general. Thank you all so much! Thank you for your support along this journey. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

The Doctor's body jerked painfully to life as he came to a distorted sight of shadows that stood out in the surrounding darkness. Something was pressing up against his midsection, indicating that he had been leaning across something metal. His limbs felt as though they were made out of lead, he screamed out in pain when he tried to move. Scorching fires burned their way through each one of his nerves. The result of the one thing that he loathed the most...regenerating but his hands didn't possessed the infamous glow. Through his haze, the Doctor tried to recall the events leading up to his current location. Slowly visions of Ryder and Emma being swallowed up by rouge energy of the TARDIS returned to his muddled mind. There was a flux within the vortex causing his beloved ship to become self-destructive. Once again, he wittiness his son's death along with another dear companion. Immense mourning soon took over the Time Lord at the thought of losing the two so tragically. The pain that came with the first time that he lost Ryder during the Time War and when the Ponds were taken, couldn't rival with what was coursing through him at the moment. It was the harsh reminder of the curse of what he was and the universe's true cruelty.

He inched his hand to his breast pocket for his Sonic Screwdriver, he had to find out where he had ended up. Things were becoming more and more clear despite the eerily dark and familiar scenario. Vines of ivy hung down from the ceiling, climbing along what used to be walls. It looked like the structure had been there for quite sometime...Centuries. A swirling strands of light in the middle of the floor caught the Time Lord's attention. He approached it wearily not sure what it was but was intrigued by it. It seemed to be calling to him somehow, he aimed his screwdriver at it. Seconds later, his stomach gave away to the pit that appeared within him. That was his time stream, his remaining imprint on the universe. Which mean that...he was in his tomb on Trenzalore.

It couldn't be...He and Clara left it years ago after she jumped into his time stream to save every one of his regenerations from the destructive revenge of the Great Intelligence. How could be be back at the place of his death? Fortunately, the answer presented itself in the worse way. With the air of rightly served victory, the blonde Time Lord stepped out of the shadows. "Hello Father, welcome back to your grave. I do apologize for not tidying up." She said in a mocked wicked tone. He knew she was merely egging him on but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction.

"Jenny." The Doctor said, hiding his shock to see her there. "Well, I was never good at keeping up on that sort of thing." He said, returning the loaded comment. Tension thickened between father and daughter as he walked around the crumbling console. "I must ask why Trenzalore, when there are other place that serves the same purpose?" He said, matching her tone and not showing any fear at all but acceptance to the challenge.

A manic mocking laughter escaped the woman while her cold eyes bore holes into the Doctor's. "I know but this was more suitable for what you deserve." Jenny said dark twisted amusement finally everything was falling in perfect place. The Doctor couldn't help feeling guilty for the person that she became. He reminded himself that she also sealed her own fate. "For the blood-soaked trail that you have left behind you. The lives that you have so ruthless took without mercy." Hatred flowed out of her voice.

"Those lives could have been saved but they chose their paths. Much like you have." The Doctor reasoned hoping to get through to her, which, resulted in her scoffing at him. She marched up to her father aiming unsaid daggers his way, it was as if they were preparing for a dangerous dance. "Your husband could have been a good man but he chose the destructive life of trying to rule the universe. Of course, I tried..." He said, with true regret and guilt, Jenny remained unfazed by his words.

"Tell that to the leader of the Sycorax, or Solomon the trader, or the Cybermen, or the Daleks. You are too absorbed in 'bettering' the universe but only to maintain the hero-worship that you gain from a race that you mistaken as humans. Too blind to see passed yourself." Jenny said, coldly done playing games. _Mistake them as humans?_ Now he was more intrigued by the meaning of her words.. He allowed her to continued on with her delusional ramblings. "A race that Rassilon saw to be weak, useless, and pointless. He kept the ones worthy of becoming true Time Lords." She once again drifted into her own misconstrued world. "The true race of the universe." She smiled proudly at the idea. The Doctor questioned how she knew this

"Rassilon was a monster that saw himself as a god instead of his real identity." This was his last hope to regain her true spirit that was so darkly twisted. The same hope he had for the Master. "He killed an entire race and for what?" He said, driving his point home. Jenny snapped back to reality, her eyes boring into his very soul. A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

"Much like you do? You hated him because you saw your darkest truth within him. Both one in the same." Jenny began to circle him, not missing a beat. The sweet taste of revenge began to show itself. "But yet, you were able to find those who fled his rightful destruction. Even when as far as telling your best friend, and there isn't any remorse. Though, you say that you carry the guilt of ruining so many. Would your pawns still love you after knowing that you never question such horrid deeds? Never seeing them more than mere pawns to satisfy your deluded intentions of a good man?" The Doctor's body trembled, he held back his fury causing his blood to beat against his veins.

"Everything I do is for and because of those who have shown me what a good man should be." He said, never allowing her to shake his convictions. "So many times, I would have turned into that pathetic excuse of a man, Rassilon or worse Koschei. Unlike, those men I saw the beauty of the universe. Mankind is the most amazing force, something that makes this whole universe so beautiful! Time and time again, they have risen above what ever comes their way. In the years to come, they continue to be resilient and a true treasure in themselves. Here they are, when they are thought to be weak. Beating the odds. Somehow down the line between their births and all of the universe, something was meant to happen," the Doctor said, determination among other emotions rang in his voice. "A miracle."

"Do you feel the same about the Gallifreyan race? Are they as beautiful as your beloved human race? You have mistaken the precious few found on Earth to be mere mortals. You didn't even recognize the spirit at all." Jenny said, thrilled at the stunned expression of her father. His mind tried to make sense of the those questions. It slammed into him almost knocking the wind out of him, it was the mere reason why he was drawn to certain people. The incredible connection he had with his Earth bound companions. They were from the same linage.

"Who says that I didn't recognize it? I saw something within them all that separated them from the rest of mankind." The Doctor replied, catching onto the game that Jenny was playing. He feigned being caught off guard. "I chose them for a reason." He said, his tone never changing. It was a perfect paradox created by the universe. To reunite two species that once were a team. Jenny glared at him but never moving from what she knew to be true.

"Too many times, that charm has gotten you out of trouble. Sadly, it won't happen this time. I see right through that facade you wear so well. So has the people of this planet." Jenny said, demented delight flowed out of her lips. "Your true identity is revealed for all to see." She said, moving to the door her eyes flickered with demented glory. "You see Father, your time is up and this will be victory for what you have taken from me. Now, you will know the true pain and suffering that I went through after my husband was murdered." She said, gripping the door handle. "The loneliest man in the universe." Jenny laughed again patronizingly. "Oh and don't worry about your son, his time is coming to a close soon too. Please enjoy your new home."

"The battle has been won but you will not win the war." The Doctor said, keeping his eyes on Jenny. An unconvinced expression appeared on her hardened features but the Doctor knew that her corruption would be her own undoing sadly enough. The same way that it had the Master but her darkened soul blocked her path.

She sighed happily thrilled by his concealed fears. "Oh the war has already won, you have dug your grave." Jenny concluded before leaving the Doctor to stew in his own thoughts. The Light of Gallifrey was going to be hers along with her true destiny.

Rassilon sat unseeingly at the other council members lost in what the Sibyl had said about the fate of Gallifrey. A light was supposed to save the planet, so said the prophecy. It also warned of a war to end all wars was coming with their long time enemies, the Daleks. It was impossible to know when to prepare when no one knew when the Daleks were going to strike.

He barely heard someone speaking to him through his clouded mind. "Lord President, what are we going to do?" A woman next to him asked with concern. "What is this light? How do we find it and what about the oncoming war?" Before the man could answer a young blonde haired woman elegantly strode into the room. She could been some kind of royalty from the way that she held herself. Her blue eyes showed respect but hidden fear behind it. Everyone stared at him in mixed concern and curiosity of who the young woman was.

She didn't seem affected by Rassilon's quiet fury. "Excuse me, this is a private meeting!" Rassilon thundered, standing. "Guard, escort her out!" He pointed at a guard and then at the woman. Again, the new person didn't make attempt to escape, which struck Rassilon as very strange.

Her voice trembled slightly when she spoke. "Please, Milord..." She said, dropping to her knees out of respect. "I was held prisoner by the Doctor...He didn't want me to tell you what I know about the light is and where you can find her." Jenny said, laying her head on the floor. Those words captured the Gallifreyan president's attention.

_How did she know about then prophesied light and what it is?_ Rassilon thought as his interest increased tenfold, Rassilon held a finger up for the guard to wait. "Rise and explain. Now." He demanded of the woman. She obeyed gracefully and stood to her feet but kept her head bowed.

"The light isn't a thing, but a person named Emma Oswald, from Earth and the daughter of two of the Doctor's companions. She is impossible." The young woman said, meeting his eyes the fear remained in her tone. Inwardly she smiled knowing that she had Rassilon in the palm of her hands. If everything continued to go to plan, the Doctor would pay the ultimate price.

_A girl from Earth was supposed to save the planet? _It all made sense now due to the Doctor's involvement. "What do you mean, she's impossible? Who are you?" Rassilon ordered of the other Time Lady in front of him, he gestured for her to come closer.

"My apologies, I'm Jenny, the wife of the Master." She said, bowing respectfully before him. "And the daughter of the Doctor, I was born on the planet called Messaline." So, she was the Doctor's daughter, that explained why Rassilon saw so much of the Doctor in Jenny. Rassilon gestured to the guard, who stepped behind Jenny and held her arms behind his back, but allowed her to remain in the room and continue speaking. "The girl should not exist both of her parents should be dead but they both defied death repeatedly. Her father, Captain Jack Harkness was affected by the Heart of the TARDIS. Causing him to come back to life time and time again." Jenny went on. "He can't die."

Rassilon stared at Jenny in efforts to see if the girl was lying or not. The Doctor had said similar things before to gain power. "Affected by the heart of a TT Capsule?" Rassilon asked. "How?"

"A companion by the name of Rose Tyler used the Heart of the TARDIS to be able to destroy the Daleks and save the Doctor becoming Bad Wolf. As a side effect, Jack Harkness was affected by its power." Jenny explained keeping the man's attention. "The Doctor wants to use Jack's daughter as a way to destroy you and Gallifrey. He imprisoned me at the edge of the universe so I wouldn't tell you of his plan." Tears fell from her eyes causing members to become sympathetic to her.

Rassilon snarled in disgust of the Doctor's love for human kind. "Of course, his fondness for humanity." Rassilon growled. "Go on." He said, waving his hand in gesture to continue.

"Her mother, Clara Oswald and the Doctor's latest companion threw herself into the Doctor's timeline, scattering herself through each regeneration. In order, to save him from death. Two echoes have died and one of these echoes remains on a twinned universe on Earth. An descendent of the Gallifreyan race. The Doctor has already turned them against you. The reason you must destroy them." Jenny said solemnly.

Rassilon stared at Jenny, trying to figure out what was being said. It was very coincidental that the prophecy was the girl in particular considering how the Doctor is so proned to protect the Earth race instead of his own. "How did you come by this knowledge, Jenny?" He asked, turning back to the young woman again, continuing his interrogation.

"My husband tried to return here to warn you but the Doctor killed him before he could. He sent our son to a different part of the universe. The girl is from the alternate universe, I met her and knew what she was and is." She said, pleadingly falling back down to her knees.

Rassilon eyed Jenny suspiciously, waiting for her to drop the other shoe. "And why are you here? I thought you would be helping your father destroy me." He said, questioningly. Jenny looked at her hands before looking at the President with true conviction.

"I can help you destroy the Doctor once and for all." She said, determined. "We both know that he will be the end of Gallifrey as we know it." The young woman was right, the Doctor constantly protected earth and its people instead of his own planet. He rebelled against everything that Rassilon put in place.

"Very good. One of the most well-known problem children of Gallifrey, unable to defy our laws..." He gestured to the guard again, who released Jenny and stepped back. "We will rage war on the Gallifreyans before they can overthrow the true race." The Council nodded in agreement. "It is time that we become what we are meant to." There were mutters of acknowledgement around the room. "The light of Gallifrey will become one of us and watch her kind be executed." He concluded as he pounded the gavel. "Search for the girl!" Jenny was led to Rassilon's quarters but hid the victorious smirk that across her face. The Doctor was going to lose everything and meet his end.

The Time Lord's mind replayed the tragic events that conspired on the TARDIS. Emma being taken from him by unknown forces and her screams jolted him back to consciousness. The young man's eyes opened slowly to the light of something shining on him. Extremely bright sunlight shone into the room that he was in, which appeared to be scarcely furnished. His bed was some kind of makeshift bed with loose golden see-through curtains around it. There was only a nightstand by the bed, a dark maroon curtain hung from wall to wall a few feet away from the foot of the bed, cutting the small section off from the rest of the house. It carried the vibe of a Gallifreyan home which caused his suspicions to override the weakness that he was feeling. It was impossible for him to even be on his home planet. It had been frozen in time in an unknown location for safety. Another thought came to him, he wasn't alone. There had been someone with him before...a woman. He tried to wreck his brain as to how he could have known her from or who she even was. He wondered how much danger was he in?

He removed the covers and climbed out of the bed to further investigate his predicament. He went for his Sonic Screwdriver in order to scan his surroundings, but to his dismay it wasn't anywhere to be found. In fact, he wasn't in his own clothes, he was currently wearing a grey ragged tunic and black slacks. Upon standing, the difference in his height caught his attention. An apparent sign that he must have regenerated during the attack on the TARDIS. The curiosity of how much he had changed slammed into him but he reminded himself of his current mission.

The curtain moved as if someone was coming through the other side of it. He mentally cursed himself for not having his screwdriver in his possession. He wildly searched for something to arm himself in case his enemy was on the other side. Both of his hearts pounded loudly in his ears and painfully beat against his chest. He swore that whoever else was there could hear them. Moments later to the young man's surprise, a young woman with slightly wavy sandy brown hair through the opening of the curtain. Her features were fairy-like, intense brown eyes that seemed to see through his soul.

Her voice matched her outlook as she spoke. "Glad to see that you have finally woken up. It has been a good four days since you were found out outside." _Four days?_ He was shocked that he had been out for that long. "Your regeneration was one of the most traumatic that I have ever seen." She said, placing a tray of food and tea onto the nightstand. She seemed genuinely relieved that he was alright but his weariness didn't fade away. "Though, I have never seen a Time Lord regenerate before." She added pensively.

He raised an perplexed eyebrow at her last remark. "Are you a Time Lord?" He questioned the girl now more curious about who exactly she was. Her expression became equally surprised of his inquiry. "What are you, if you aren't?" He pressed a bit further.

"I'm a Gallifreyan and my name is Ayliah." She introduced herself as she sat on the edge of the bed. His confusion grew even more at her reply. _Weren't Time Lords Gallifreyans?_ He pondered silently to himself. "We help the Time Lords with their duties." She farther explained to the young man. None of this was making any sense to the young man at all.

"But I thought that Time Lords were considered Gallifreyans?" Ryder said keeping his own identity hidden for now out of mistrust. She could have been trying to deceive him or get something out of him. She shook her head as if he had said something utterly ridiculous.

"No, they are just that Time Lords, they aren't even true Gallifreyans." She said, almost offended by him daring to assume such a thing. "We have been here thousand years before your leader, Rassilon came here to 'convert' those worthy enough to the better race." She said disgusted by his actions. "Which is why, it puzzles me so much that you are outside of Arcadia." She said, surveying him subtly, causing him to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, I haven't been there in a long time." Ryder scoffed unamused, remembering the day that his father chose to leave the planet due to Rassilon's tyranny. She again gave him a complex look. "Spoilers." He said in the same manner of River Song before she could question what he meant. Something occurred to him, he was in the beginning of Rassilon's reign. Everything was quickly becoming more and more troubling to the young Time Lord. "I thank you for your kind hospitality but I need to find my father and...my twinned soul." Her eyes lit up in recognition of the phrase that was used for finding a mate, her eyes suddenly turned worried when his hearts pounded forcefully throwing him back into the bed. His regeneration was still processing as a burst of energy escaped his mouth.

She quickly knelt to his side to aide him. "Looks like you aren't going anywhere." Ayliah said, intently helping him onto the bed. "You're still in the tail end of the process." She said, scanning him briefly. Ryder couldn't rest who knew what dangers would befall them. He attempted to get up again, Ayliah firmly pushed his shoulders back into the pillows. "I understand that you have to find your father and love but you must rest." She insisted making her point. Fate forced Ryder to put all of his trust in the young Gallifreyan woman.

"Fine." He sighed obediently, seeing that he didn't have any other choice in the matter. A small smile spread across her face at his defiant attitude. "What?" He quirked an eyebrow in curiousness of her pleased expression. The young woman shook her head briefly.

"Nothing...you're a bit of a rebel." She pointed out in amusement. "Not a trait that you see in Time Lords." She added with an admiring smirk causing a slight blush to cover Ryder's face. He merely nodded in appreciation of her compliment but his main concerns returned to the two people that could potentially be lost somewhere in the vast universe. Suddenly from the skies above a distant whistling sound rent through the air. It almost sounded cartoonish, silence quickly followed for a few brief seconds. The Gallifreyan woman moved to the window to see what the cause of the noise was. Bypassing the pain, Ryder followed suit afraid that enemies had finally come.

He sensed that something was about to come as he pulled Ayliah away from the window and pushed her down under the sill. The ground trembled slightly when a sonic boom like explosion went off somewhere not too far away. Upon standing up, Ryder saw a cloud of red smoke shoot straight up in the atmosphere. "Stay here." He said, rushing over to the door intently. Aliyah grabbed him as he reached for the door handle.

"I don't think so, you aren't in any condition to go anywhere." She said, forcing him back to the bed directly. "I'll try to see what that was." She informed him, grabbing what looked like tools or weapons. His protective instincts went into full throttle, Ryder climbed out the bed again.

"No, I'm not going to let you go alone." The young man said determined and slightly irritated at her demeaning tone towards him. He was perfectly capable of investigating potential harm. Ayliah gave him a look that could kill a field of flowers but he ignored it. "I know what I'm doing." He said, glaring at her. She moved up to him until their faces were inches away from one another. Ryder wasn't going to back down or give in.

"You wouldn't make it halfway there with how weak you are." She said, trying to keep her obvious annoyance at bay but he was making it rather difficult. Then again, she heard that all Time Lords were quite stubborn and hard headed. "If you know all then by all means go ahead keel over. See if I care, Time Lord." The name was said with piercing iciness. Ryder didn't move, she could have been right about his body giving out on him after a few feet. That never stopped him before.

"Fine by me." He pushed passed her causing her to let out an indignant huff. People from neighboring houses started to become curious about all of the commotion and pile out of their homes. Ryder tried to act as if he hadn't noticed anything different until he saw the blue Police call box sitting in the square. He gained speed at the sight of the TARDIS wondering who was inside of the wondrous vessel. He stopped directly in front of the TARDIS awaiting for whatever presence was within it. Even from where he was, Ryder could hear the ever oh so soft click of the door opening.

He held his breath to the point where his chest hurt as it inched opened. His hearts stopped briefly when the dark haired girl stepped into the bright light of the dual suns. She blinked a couple times to get used to the brightness. Ryder couldn't express the level of joy that soared through him at the sight of his beloved before him. "Emma..." The dark haired man said as he raced towards her. Taking her in his arms, lifting off the ground in pure joy that she was alright. He forgot the fact that he had regenerated again. Emma nearly lost her breath as the strange young man swept her up.

"Ryder?" She said, confused and half hopeful. He set her back down and responded by capturing her sweet lips into his own. He only wanted to savior the moment of being reunited with his love. Their souls intwined into one once more, Emma allowed herself to fall into his wonderful embrace, breathing in his scent. She threw her arms around his neck, hoping that she wasn't about to wake from this. After a few moments, the two broke apart from the soul filled kiss. Emma laid her head against his chest allowing the sweet, calming lullaby of his dual heartbeats confirm what her soul already knew. He was her love… _1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4._ They echoed in her mind like a mantra while soaking up his true spirit. Ryder was the only person who could cause those emotions inside of her so was her Ryder… Yes, he looked very different but she could feel the same spirit in him.

All he could focus on was assuring his truest love that he was there. He held her to him almost afraid that she would fade away any second, nothing more than a dream. The TARDIS' other passengers stood silently allowing the two their well deserved time alone undisturbed. Ryder rested his head on top of her's closing her eyes. "My love...Are you alright?" He smiled down at her, caressing her cheek.

"I thought...Is this Gallifrey?" She said, looking around at her surroundings. She had heard stories about the red planet. It fit the description perfectly, down to the silver leaved trees. "What's going on? What happened?" She asked again more worried. Ryder hugged her to him in efforts to ease her troubled heart.

He sighed grimly. "I don't know but we will figure this out. Are you alright?" He said, subtly looking Emma over for any injuries. He calmed slightly once he could see that Emma wasn't in any physical danger. Emma didn't feel any better about the situation, obviously somehow they meant to be on Gallifrey for a reason. Apparently they had to be there in order to save the Doctor.

She nodded. "I'm fine, I remember the TARDIS exploding then...I woke up in the hospital with my mum and dad..." She shook her head in bewilderment. "We found the TARDIS in the woods...and discovered you were here..." She buried herself deeper in his embrace.

"Then where is my father?" He said, noticing that his father wasn't among the group of travelers that were there. Emma looked down grimly and that alone told him everything. She met his waiting troubled eyes before she answered broken-heartedly. "Emma, where is my father?" He asked more intently.

"On Trenzalore..." Ryder felt all feeling leave him at the name of where his father's tomb would someday be placed. The situation was becoming more grave and complexed. There was a dim flicker of hope, they had the TARDIS. They could rescue his father in seconds.

"Seize them." A harsh booming voice said from behind them. Ryder turned to face the President of Gallifrey and his guarded army. "Seize the girl!" He demanded of his guards. "Doctor! There you are and of course, with your ever faithful companions." Rassilon said, greeting the young man coldly. "Regenerated, I gather?" He said, looking the boy up and down disapprovingly. Ryder knew better then to divulge the truth behind where his father truly was. In order to protect Emma and the others, he had to become his father.

Ryder smirked slightly before introducing himself. "Rassy, it really has been too long." He said opening his arms adopting his father's mannerisms. "Well, you know the old body I was rocking got a bit threadbare..." He quipped as he spun in his spot amusedly impressed with himself. Rassilon fumed at the impertinence. He was used to it from the Doctor but none of them had ever called him 'Rassy', in fact no one had - in a very long time. "You will address me by my proper title, Doctor." He said, trying to reassert his superiority. "And hand over the Light of Gallifrey." The President demanded as the guards prepared to detain the man.

After this, Ryder grew serious. He heard of the legendary Light of Gallifrey that would one day come and save the planet from this horrifying end. What the 'light' was no one truly knew, it added to the luster of the prophecy. "Why would you think that I would have the Light of Gallifrey?" He said, not giving away his concealed true emotions.

"Don't play those games with me, Doctor." Rassilon said, harshly and annoyed with the Doctor's distracting manic behaviors. Rassilon's eyes flickered, the only sign that he was at all moved by the man's words. "The future of Gallifrey is at stake. The future of Time Lords is at stake. And everything rests in that pathetic girl's hands. You understand that I cannot allow this. Not a woman." He paused. "Not a human woman." He signaled to his guards. "The girl will be the downfall of Gallifrey." Rassilon said, getting down to business. "I know that you have Emma Oswald here. So, quit your games and for once prove your loyalty to Gallifrey." The President said, almost like a firm threat. Ryder pushed Emma behind him protectively. Tension built up between the two. "Or I can have you and arrested for high treason for what you have done to the fabrics of time." He stared directly into the Time Lord's fury filled eyes.

"But what does he want with me?" Emma whispered, confused. Ryder masked his own confusion completely, he knew that Rassilon was up to his old tricks. More pressing still how and why was Emma the Light of Gallifrey? He moved in front of her more, not willing to back down. Aliyah watched the scene in rapture intrigue of how it was going to play out. Rassilon eyed the young man, waiting for his next move.

The young man sighed. "I don't know. Apparently, you are the prophesied Light of Gallifrey." He whispered back tersely. Her jaw almost dropped at the unknown news. What did that mean? What was she supposed to do? "I think that my sister may behind this." She had to be, nothing else made sense. Then again, Rassilon did anything that would for more power. "The girl stays here and you will go!" Ryder said intensely as his eyes pierced the President's but the man only smiled pleased by Ryder's rage.

Emma glanced around at the audience that gathered around them before meeting the gaze of the stone cold warriors. The solution was both so easy and difficult at the same time. She knew what she needed to do, without another thought Emma stepped out from behind Ryder. The young woman held her head up while she walked out. Ryder grabbed her arm after a small moment of complete shock of actions. "Emma...Don't..." He said, almost begged her softly. She reached out and touched his cheek. Her heart broke apart at the sight of the pain in his eyes.

"Doctor, I can't hide forever." Emma said, determined. She softly stroked his cheek before kissing him with everything she had for him. This was her sacrifice to and for him...her family. Jack nodded respectful towards his daughter understanding her motivates. He saw her mother in her. "Protect them and don't worry about me." She said, pressing her forehead against his with her eyes closed. "At least, you and our family will be safe." She said, he could tell she was trying to sound more confident than she was. "I love you..." She whispered meaningfully as she pulled away from him. He nodded letting her tiny hand slip out of his while both hearts became nothing but rubble.

Emma faced the red robed man emotionlessly. "Good. You're here. Seize her." He waved to his guards. Rassilon did not crack a smile, but certainly felt a sense of personal pride as his guards grabbed her rather roughly, though she didn't put up a fight. Things were going as planned, thus far. And there wasn't any reason for them not to. Perhaps it was time to give her an idea of what was in store for her. "I believe, I know what they say about you, my dear. And I believe, you know that such a fate is something I cannot allow." He said without bothering to look at her. Ryder watched his only loved being carried of like some slave as they were paraded through the city. Rassilon faced the gaping crowd. "Gallifreyans, let this be a warning to your kind." Rassilon said, asserting his authoritativeness. "A new era has begun on Gallifrey, a birth of a new generation." He concluded firmly announcing a new order and law to the people of Gallifrey. He glanced at the infuriated Time Lord and companions before he turned away. This was for the future of Gallifrey. Mercy was not an option.


	5. Playing God

**Dear readers,**

**Here is the third chapter in one day! Wow! I am on a roll here! Please enjoy this chapter. Thank you to those who have helped me out of my Writer's Block. You are my true inspirations. A big thanks to my readers being so patient with me! Enjoy and tell me what you think of it!**

**DJ Vivian**

Ayliah stood watching in heartbroken silence but also shocked that the human girl had willingly make that kind of sacrifice. Not only for her apparent family but for the man that she obviously loved. From what Rassilon said, humans weren't capable of those kinds of emotions. Maybe he was wrong like he had about the Time Lords. Because of that she felt herself being drawn more to the young man.

Ryder turned on a dime and headed back into the TARDIS, ignoring the protests of his father's friends. He couldn't stand by and let Rassilon torture Emma for his own deranged purposes. Yes, he knew that losing her was a possibility but he vowed to himself to never allow it to happen. The young man was determined not to break that vow any time soon. He flipped some switches and knobs focused on finding Emma. "Doctor..." Ayliah said, calling him by the only name that she heard him go by. He kept his eyes on what he was doing. "Maybe...this was meant to happen. She did willingly go with him, sometimes you can't save them all." Ryder just shot her a side glare that said so much more than he could ever vocalize. He went back to his prior actions.

"You don't get it." He said, not looking up, fiery determination burned in his voice causing the Gallifreyan woman to merely become perplexed to what she didn't get. He suddenly faced her, his features were intense. "I can't accept this, I couldn't act like this is something that is normal. Her great-grandfather protected his wife for two-thousand years while she was in the Pandorica. He was and still is devoted to her all that time. If I have to, I will tear apart time again to get her back. The same way that her great-grandmother did for the one she loved more than life." Ryder said, calmed fury flowed through each word. "I'll be damned, if I let her go." Rory and Amy both showed their respect towards the young man for his admiration for their love. Also returning the same back to Ryder for his undying love for his companion.

No one was more touched by his words and intention than Rose. In that moment, she saw his father in Ryder's place, it made her drive to find the Doctor even deeper. She hoped that they were able to find the Time Lord before time ran out.

Ayliah was still baffled with the young man's declaration, half not believing it was even true. "Okay, Lover Boy how do you expect to get passed Rassilon's guards? Better yet, what about the Sky Trenches? Nothing can ever get through them especially a type forty TT Capsule." She said, skeptical of Ryder's plan that seemed to be forming in his head. The smile that spread across his face resembled the one that his father got when he knew of a particularly sneaky way to do something.

"True but as strong as the Sky Trenches are, they do have a weak spot." He said, amused with himself and pointing at her. "Every kind of security even made by the best of civilizations has a weak spot that can be broken through." He said, typing quickly on the computer. He was careful on not mention how he had known the possibilities. Each companion took their stations knowing what they had to do.

"You speak as though you have done this before." Ayliah said stunned at the young man's words. He dashed to another part of the console, pushing a lever up as he did. He slightly winked at her as he pushed a couple of buttons. "I know Time Lords can travel through time." She added, still weary of him

"I have." He said simply but also sending the message that he wasn't going to say anything else. Ayliah nodded in response as he pulled something down from over his head. "If the calculations are correct..." He glanced back at the screen, mentally rechecking himself. "There should be a weak spot just over Arcadia." He said, putting in the necessary data needed.

"And how do you know this?" Ayliah said, almost interrogating him. "The Type forty TT Capsule is unreliable." Again, Ryder smirked at her judgements, which, caused Ayliah to merely roll her eyes in disbelief. He was like the other Time Lords, thinking that he knew all. His cockiness was starting to get to her.

"Other TARDISes may not exactly behave but this one is particularly well behaved." Ryder said, patting the console fondly. "It's a matter of knowing the exact strength of the Sky Trenches." With that the TARDIS stopped moving signaling that they had reached their requested destination. I'm coming, Emma...Just stay strong. He thought to himself, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Ayliah found herself reaching out to the young man. She couldn't allow Ryder's misguided emotional deluded about finding the human girl. He had been allowed to believe in such fairytales for far too long. "Doctor...What if this human girl can't be found?" Ayliah said, causing Ryder to stare at her in complete horrified shock. He faced her with a hard expression.

"I will find her." He said, emphasizing every word with determined force. "I will always find her." He said, turning back around to the door. How could she said that they couldn't find her? Maybe she was a spy for Rassilon. The young Gallifreyan woman tried again to get the young man to see the truth of her intentions.

"Maybe this is supposed to happen...The prophecy says that the Light of Gallifrey will change the fate of the planet, which very well could mean her...death." She sighed, letting those words sink into the young man for a moment. Ryder shook his head dismissing that theory. He didn't what to think of the possibility of that happening. The universe wouldn't be that unforgiving or cruel...at least, he hoped that it wasn't. "There is a very good possibility that we won't be able to save the human. This could be a fixed point." She said, gravely. Ryder thought of all the losses that his father had endured. Emma was different in every sense of the word. Ryder felt it deep down in his soul, he couldn't explain it. Nor would anyone else would understand it.

"Emma is going to fulfill the prophecy...It doesn't speak of her death. She sacrificed herself because her family was in danger." Ryder gestured to the group of seven standing behind Ayliah. "The universe allowed her to be here for a reason and I intend to protect her." Ryder whispered, standing to stare at the console. He knew that his father had lost nearly every friend he'd ever had, but Emma was different.

"Time Lords don't fall in love. They are created from the Looms. Never able to have a real family at all." She said, not understanding why he believed so strongly in the false hope of 'true love.' "Time Lords are given the perfect happy lives. So what makes you so different? Because one way or another, we all lose everything. You need to stop living in the disillusion of her never leaving. She is a human, something you aren't." She said firmly with harsh honestly. "For you, soul mates don't exist at all." Ryder glared at Ayliah, he wasn't going to be jaded and hardhearted again like his father had been for centuries. Ryder was still very innocent as to what time travel was all about but it was worth going through the pain.

"I found my soul mate through her. She broke the mold of what my life was meant to be and who I am." Ryder tried to justified how and why he felt the way he did. "Emma is different...I can't quite explain it but she isn't like other companions." Both Jack and Rose hid their expressions of sympathy towards the young Time Lord's sentiments. Both had fallen for someone they weren't supposed to.

"This human can't regenerate like you can, she will die or could be forced to leave is a possibility at some point. You know that no one truly stays forever." The young woman said, sternly trying to meet the young man's eyes. Ryder faced her, revealing the true pain that resided within him. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Even if the human doesn't leave for years, what happens when she becomes old? When age takes its course? The sort of companion you want would have to be another Time Lord." Ayliah concluded, grimly. "If she does make it through alive..." Ryder refused to accept her words as truth. Ryder pressed his hands to his face. "She will move on." Ayliah said, reconfirming her convictions behind her beliefs. "You can't have true loves or happily ever afters."

"I don't care if that is what you think a Time Lord's life is. Or what a Time Lord deserves when it comes to love but I will not leave her behind because of it." He said as he marched to the door, pushing down his fury. He left Ayliah in his dust completely stunned by both his actions and words. Determined the Time Lord made his way to the elegant castle-like building that sat in the middle of the city. It took him back to his days of being one of Rassilon's soldiers, this time he was there to do what his father always wanted to do. Rassilon took everything from them.

Emma couldn't see much of anything, once they had entered the capital building. From what she got glimpses of, were extremely cold and almost demonic. The inside of the building was turning into quite the labyrinth. They kept criss-crossing down corridors to even more isolated spaces. Rassilon finally halted at a huge metal looking door and placed his hand upon the center of it. It slid to the side, revealing a surgical like room. There were tools that the young woman hadn't seen before and caused a slight shiver to run down her spine. There was some kind of tube-like silver metal machine standing on the opposite side of the wall. She tried to remain calm - not to let her fear show - but her throat had gone all dry and her heart was racing. She had the impression that Rassilon could sense her emotions. After a few seconds he shot her a calculating glance.

A voice from nearby froze her blood completely. "There is the foretold savior and light like of Gallifrey." Jenny said, cruelly as she stepped into view. Her eyes carried an manic level of insanity that was almost murderous. "After today, she will truly be just that." She said, running a hand down her jawline. "The Doctor will get everything he deserves because of you...My beautiful creation." She seemed to tripped off into her own world of distorted madness. "Just perfect…" Emma felt like running away but Rassilon's guards were holding her arms tightly, to prevent just that, and Jenny had taken her other hand to examine something on it. What's so special about my hand? Emma thought. And why are they doing this to me? If they think I'll betray the Doctor. Never. "Perfect." Jenny said, obviously happy with the result of her examination. "Sir, you can give her to me now."

The guards drug her over to the machine, Emma struggled against the men. It felt like the guards were going to break her arms if she continued trying to break away, so she stopped. Thoughts were whirling around her head so fast she couldn't hold on to any. Where was Ryder when you needed him? When they had reached the machine the guards put her down and bound her to it.

Rassilon stepped back to admire his newest creation along Jenny's side. "Yes, you will be the first in the true race and die as such." Rassilon said, while his guards drug her over to the machine. The first of the new race and die as such? What did that mean? What race? What was he going to do to her? Jenny moved what appeared to be an IV stand with a blood bag hanging from one corner of it, closer to where Emma was.

"What are you going to do to me?" She demanded of the Time Lord President. He merely smirked at her apparent pain as she fought against the bindings around her wrists. "Whatever you two have planned won't succeed because the Doctor will stop you." She gritted through her teeth and spat in disdain, Emma kept the fact that Ryder had taken his father's name hidden. Everybody in the room was laughing. Obviously they found the image of the Doctor bursting in entertaining or, judging by the sound of their laughter, they didn't think he'd be able to find them.

"We are just going to make you what you are truly meant to be, my dear." Jenny leered in Emma's face thrilled by her naive assumption that the Doctor was coming to save the damsel. "My father is imprisoned where he needs to be, you filthy creature." Jenny said in twisted amusement causing a flicker of confusion to flash across Rassilon's face as to what Jenny meant. Didn't he see the Doctor moments ago? How could he be imprisoned?

"Your father?" Emma asked, surprised. She hadn't known the Doctor had any other children apart from Ryder. But then she hadn't known him long enough to be able to ask. "Are you doing whatever this is to punish him?" Jenny laughed triumphantly to herself at the ridiculous question. She ran a hand down Emma's cheek but the young girl concealed her fear.

"No, this is your fate, my dear." Jenny started drifting off again to her own disillusions. "I am appalled by the idea of someone as low as you having anything to do with the fate of Gallifrey." She said, running her fingers through Emma's dark hair and went on. "However, you are the one the Sybil spoke of so many years ago and I intend to carry forward with this prophecy. So...We are going to make you...worthy of your fate." Jenny gave her a nasty smile. "We're going to make you one of us. And you will live with us and die with us, and burn with us, and fall with us, whatever may come. And you will live to see everyone you love die, and you will live forever knowing that their lives ended in but a blink of yours. My father will lose everything because of his refusal to believe in the truth. Don't worry, you will be replacing the Looms as the maker of the new race. So, you won't lose all of your humanity."

An icy cold fire burned within the young woman's hearts, Emma glared spitefully in Jenny's direction. "You can't play God. You just as well created something far more danger than the Doctor." Emma said fuming and not backing down from the twisted deranged woman. "You don't know what you are creating." She said, hoping it would be a sound threat. Jenny took the long needle of the blood bag and slammed it deep into Emma's vein in her arm. The pain was nothing that Emma had ever felt before, she breathed through it. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

Jenny let out a bark harsh like laugh in a patronizing way. "I am a Time Lord. We are gods." She strolled over to the machine and placed a hand on it, a slightly manic look entering her eyes. "Soon you will at least be worthy of your fate." Jenny waited for Rassilon's word to began the process.

"Begin the process." He commanded the guards and Jenny who pulled some kind of lever. Then the machine rattled into life. Rassilon watched what appeared to be blood moved fluidly through a thin catheter that was connected to the needle buried inside of Emma's arm. The moment it entered her blood stream nothing happened. Emma almost hoped that whatever their plan was had failed.

From nowhere, her blood began to thunder through her body at an inhuman rate. After a few minutes the pain intensified due to her heart stopping mid-beat. Air became scare to Emma as it felt like her heart was being ripped in half. She fought to cling onto life to conquer this evilness, but she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to resist.

Rassilon looked on with near perfect impassivity. Only the manic look in his eyes betrayed the triumph he was feeling inside. Her world slowly blurred around her when the convulsions stopped all of the sudden, which meant that the process of the transfer of DNA was finished. A barely audible moan escaped her, why did death tease her so? A strange sensation surrounded her hands, she slowly turned her head to see a light rose colored glow around her hands similar to a regeneration. Pure pleasure shone in the President's features as the pink energy grew brighter along Emma's frame.

A blinding light exploded from every one of Emma's limbs. This had confirmed that the Time Lord DNA had erased her original biological make up completely. Jenny awed at the beautiful sight unfolding in front of them and wondering what would come from this? After a few seconds, the pink light faded away into the air as quickly as it came. Rassilon came over to have a look. The last time the process had been used on a human had passed into legend long ago. Emma still looked the same. Or was her hair lighter than before?

The pink glow had merely indicated that the girl had received her regeneration cycle. He wondered if they'd have to give her a proper initiation. Nonetheless, Rassilon smiled in delighted, twisted satisfaction "It's done." He signaled to the workers to begin disconnecting Emma from the machine. "I am surprised that you managed to stay conscious through such a...painful process. More proof that you were the true chosen one for this fate. Welcome to the Time Lord race." He sneered in her face as she forced herself not to pass out. Her vision wavered in and out while the bondings around her wrists were removed. Emma heard voices spoke intermittently above her, she hated the fact that she was so weak.

A comforting thought came to her mind caused a smile to appear on Emma's waxen features. Now I can be with you forever, my love. Since she was now a form of a Time Lord, it changed everything with Ryder. Emma could never die and would always travel together for all of time. A loud stampeding sounds and guards shouting from outside of the door interrupted Rassilon's celebration. The doors flew opened, hitting against the walls with a BANG! Guards from the exterior got their faces slammed in by the incoming doors closing.

The girl's vision was still distorted but she could hear slow paced footsteps across the stone floor. Who had entered in such a fury? "What did you do to her?" Ryder's voice said, beyond infuriated seeing Emma's pale barely alive body inside of the Loom. "You better choose your words carefully, President." He growled and marched over to the President with his screwdriver aimed furiously at his head. His blood was beyond boiling and his vision was equally red, Rassilon just smiled thrilled by the young man's anger.

Rassilon spoke every word with deliberate force. "Hello, Doctor, I'm glad that you could come to see my perfected creation." His eyes flickered with untamed crazed pride, glancing at Emma. He also spat the Doctor's name, suspecting that the boy was merely assuming the Time Lord's identity. "I have made a lowly thing into something worthy." That was Jenny's cue to come into view, Ryder's eyes widened in shock. How was his sister able to be on Gallifrey? She somehow vanished into the void after the disappearance of the Potterverse. Had she been placed on Gallifrey instead? It was a scary thought that she joined forces with Rassilon.

"Welcome home, baby brother." Jenny said in mocked pleasure. She drew a hand across Emma's clammy cheek darkly. "So, having fun being the Doctor? Look at what it has done to the one that you say that you love so much." She said, as Emma groaned his name causing rage to grow more. "She is, what she is meant to be now."

"Don't touch her." Ryder demanded through gritted teeth, throwing daggers of hatred at Jenny. She only laughed deviously victorious moving over to where Ryder stood to continue her deserved revenge. The dark haired young man pushed passed his sister to where Emma was. Being ever so gentle, he scooped her fragile body into his arms. "I'm here, I'm so sorry..." He said, running a gentle hand down her pale face and plant a loving kiss against her forehead.

Both Jenny and Rassilon seemed to be slightly disgusted by the tender actions. "She may feel a bit ill for a time, but that shall pass. I allowed her to keep what makes her human, though you won't be needing that. You can't have children anyway." He said, insulting the fact that Ryder couldn't reproduce naturally. "What happens next is up to her. She is a Time Lady now." Rassilon said, emotionlessly. "As for you...well you will meet the same punishment as your father. A lonely existence."

It was hard for the Time Lord to keep his cool in check. "So, this was how you endure Gallifrey's survival, destroying one of the universe's most beautiful creations to feed your disgusting need for perfection? The reason that my father doesn't have any respect for you." Ryder said in dead coldness. Emma trembled lightly of his arms due to her overwhelming fever.

"I have every right for what I have done. I created the entire Time Lord race." He scoffed offended that the boy even dared to imply such a thing. "As to your father, the lack of respect is mutual. But his opinion is irrelevant. Who is he? A madman in a pathetic box, who roams the universe picking up strays." He knew he struck a nerve with the Doctor's son but the truth needed to be said.

"No, we find those who are the universe's most treasured stars and they change it for the better. Unlike you, my father strives to protect the universe not try to ruin what is there." Ryder spat viciously, his father's temper showing through with full force. "Humans are anything but lowly. They are incredible creatures, brilliant." Rassilon ignored the young man's words seeing how he had bettered the race.

"I protect Gallifrey," Rassilon said imperiously. He didn't felt any guilt but true pride for what he was doing for his people. "Your father is delusional and seeks to destroy the true ways of Gallifrey. You are stupid enough to follow in his path. Betraying everything you are by loving...a worthless creature.." He concluded in disapproving coldness.

"The true ways of Gallifrey, are nothing my father or myself want anything to do with, Rassilon." Ryder said, he started to leave the room but turned back around. "As for Emma, she is a gem that is worth more than any woman the universe possesses. I love the woman who has made me a much better man."

"I don't care how she has made you a better man. She has a destiny to fulfill and I made sure she can now as the true light of Gallifrey." Rassilon answered coldly. The Time Lord willed himself to leave before his temper really decided to take the turn for the worst. Ryder marched back to the TARDIS in silence fuming anger. Rassilon had gone too far this time with his overwhelming obsession with ultimate power. The occupants of the console could sense the swirling storm inside of the young man.

Ayliah's heart dropped into a dark pit when the Gallifreyan woman saw the lifeless girl in Ryder's arms. The man named Jack rushed over to his daughter side with true worry for her well being. "My girl." he whispered. Then he looked up at Ryder furiously, as if it was the young man's fault. "What happened to her? What did he do to her?" He asked, controlling the level of his voice.

Ryder stared the same burning fury that Jack felt inside of him. "Rassilon turned her into a Time Lord...Not completely because he kept her reproductive organs to use her for a Time Lord making factory." He said, he had to look away in order to contain his angry that threatened to bubble over at the thought. Rose covered her mouth as she gasped in disgusted horror of what the man did to an innocent girl. "My sister, Jenny was with him too." Donna's eyes widened at the girl's name. It appeared that the young woman had turned for the worst.

Jack turned paler after what the two Time Lords had done to his daughter. "He what? He turned her... into a... Time Lord?" He questioned the young man barely audible, confusing everyone inside of the TARDIS. Ryder hesitantly nodded now fearing Jack's wraith of what become of his daughter. He sighed a grave revelation. "Well...She is now even more impossible." He said, causing more puzzlement within the group, who were curious to how that could be.

"More impossible? How could she be impossible?" Ryder said, glancing down at the motionless girl in bewilderment. Jack took his time to answer the young man's inquiry this was something he wanted to keep secret, especially for Emma's sake. Ryder waited patiently to know what the man meant.

Finally he decided that the young man had to know and started. "What has your father told you about me and our time together?" Ryder was a bit thrown off by the man's question but nonetheless answered it anyway.

"He first met you during World War II with Rose." Ryder started to explain his known knowledge of the time traveling con man. "A few months later, he met you again on Satellite Five where you all fought the Daleks and their emperor. When Rose took in the Heart of the TARDIS to become Bad Wolf, in order to save everyone from the Daleks. The energy from the ship, somehow made it possible for you to come back from the dead and giving you immortality." Jack nodded confirming that was all truth.

Jack was lost in the memories for a moment. "Yeah, Rose and I danced on top of my ship in front of Big Ben. Remember that night, beautiful?" He said, winking seductively at Rose, who in return blushed a deep red. "Still think you could have done better than banana boy." He said, jokingly. Rose laughed indignantly at his slight jab at the Doctor. "I do have to say he was a step up from Mickey." Rose rolled her eyes going along with Jack's good natured teasing before being reminded by Ryder clearing his throat of the current issue. "The Doctor saved me just before my ship blew up. We ended up on Satellite Five and the rest was history." He smiled at the thought. "And what about Clara?"

"I was there for Clara, she was born to save my father. A million different scattered echoes of herself with the same goal, to save him from dying repeatedly. We were on Trenzalore and she had jumped into his time stream. My father was able to bring her back. We traveled for awhile longer before she left." He didn't want to say that he had been on Gallifrey years ago. "Because she was pregnant."

The young man had pretty much summed everything up, which led to Jack's further explanation about his daughter. He let out a deep breath before speaking grimly, brushing Emma's hair behind her ear. "Exactly. And that's why Emma is just about the most impossible girl in the whole universe." Jack hesitated for a while. "Due to what happened to me after I absorbed a part of the Heart of The TARDIS, I became an impossible man literally. I can die a million and one ways but come back to life after each time." He said solemnly and went on. "I met Clara about ten years later during her first years of traveling with you two. I asked her what she was going and all she said was traveling with a friend. That alone told me everything, besides, I knew what she was to your father. Then again, I know everything about all of his companions." He smiled grimly at Emma. "The perfect couple don't you think...the Impossible Man with the Impossible Girl." Ryder started to realize what he was saying. "Though, I'm not really sure if any of the events in my and Clara's lives have actually changed our DNA. But still, we're probably the last two people who should have had children."

"Wait..are you saying that Emma shouldn't exist?" Amy inquired in pure perplexed wonder of the news. Jack's silence was all that they needed to confirm the answer. But why was Emma existing at the moment? Why did the universe allow her to be alive? What was her purpose? Those questions were the start of an on pour of more questions inside Ryder's mind of the young woman's mere existence.

"Well, maybe not exactly. But the point stands: she's... different," Jack just couldn't bring himself to say the word again. "In all honesty, she shouldn't but because something shouldn't happen, doesn't mean it won't happen." Jack explained knowingly. "I should know this more than anyone that little paradoxes, they happen often enough, usually don't make a big fuss in the universe. But not only am I impossible, so's her mom. Clara gave her life to save your father once, he brought her back. The daughter of two impossible people; Universe can't quite resist that, it seems." He beamed at Emma in amazed pride. "Impossible people end up doing things of great importance. That must be the reason why she's still alive. Right, Ryder?" Ayliah was now rather confused to why the man had addressed the Time Lord by a different name than what Rassilon had called him earlier.

The young man was so lost in his own musings that he forgot about going by his father's name. "I guess so but Rassilon did mention something about a prophecy that deemed her the Light of Gallifrey." He said, as Rory took the young woman to the medical bay area of the TARDIS.

"Ryder?" The young woman said puzzled but once again her suspicions of him rose again. "I thought you were called the Doctor?" She questioned the young man, bring him back to reality of what was said. He stared at her unsure of what she was getting to at first.

"What, Ayliah?" The young man honestly inquired before realizing what Jack had addressed him as. He stayed the course, knowing that she didn't trust him at all.

"He called you by a different name than the President did this morning..." She said, now studying him even closer. "You aren't the Doctor, are you?" She said, her voice revealing the true amount of betrayal that she felt right then. Ryder shook his head but prepared to defend himself. "Then why did you assume the Doctor's name?"

"Rassilon obviously thought I was my father's current regeneration. I had to assume his name to make sure that everyone here was safe." Ryder honestly informed the girl. "If I had said I was his son, Rassilon would have taken us all. That is why Emma was so willing to take that risk." He said, his eyes wandering back to the door that Rory had taken Emma through. Ayliah's mistrust in the young man diminished just a bit.

"You are like your father and Emma is easily like her mother in that aspect." Jack said, clapping a hand on Ryder's back understanding his motives by putting his friends first. Jack quickly got back to business regarding Emma's current condition. "You mentioned something about a prophecy? And what does that mean?" Jack asked looking after his daughter. "What kind of prophecy?" Ryder didn't have a single clue to what it meant but Ayliah spoke up again.

"For many centuries, we Gallifreyans have been told the legend of the Light of Gallifrey that had been foretold that it would show the people of Gallifrey true freedom from slavery." She informed the group solemnly before she recited the words in poetry. "The Light of Gallifrey hails from two universes and will be the guiding star for those forsaken by a rising evil. The light will bring them true freedom from dark bondages forevermore." She concluded, how could Emma be able to save an entire race? It didn't make sense as to any of it began to pertain to the young woman.

Before anyone could response the secondary doors of the console opened as Rory walked through with an expression of grim relief. "How is she?" Jack asked, praying that nothing that gone wrong. Ryder found himself doing the same asking the universe for any good news. His hearts couldn't take any more bad news.

"Just now waking up." Rory said, solemnly but continued on as his eyes met those of Emma's family and Ryder. "All her vitals are intact. Including a second heartbeat...which, is going to be rather different for her. She seems to be fine, as far as I can tell." He summed up the best that he could, knowing this wasn't easy on any of them. "But when she wakes up, she will have some difficult hurdles to overcome." He hated his training sometimes, more so at moments like these.

"What kind of hurdles are you talking about?" Jack said, as the concerned parent that he was. Rory sighed before answering the question in the best way he could.

"Well, there could be some mental effects that may occur, given the recent circumstances." He started awkwardly. This made both Jack and Ryder's hearts drop into a pit of darkness upon hearing the possible Jack slid a hand down his face, trying to soak up the meaning of what could happen to his daughter.

"Mental effects? Like what?" Ryder broke his own brief silence, fearing the same results of what happened to Rose and Donna after having the TARDIS inside of them. Was Emma's brain melting as a direct consequence of what Rassilon did to her? Jack shared in the young Time Lord's inquiry.

Rory let out another heavy sigh as he tried to explain what he gathered from the full consequences of an DNA transfer to that magnitude. "Emma is now technically a whole new being. Her complete biological make up has been altered. It's like if Time Lords regenerated without knowing what that meant. She went from human to something well...How would anyone be okay with that? She's a whole different person, everywhere except her brain. She's got to learn to live with that." This reminded Ryder of how Emma was after the torturous night at Malfoy Manor. She had become rather isolated and almost numb. This, however, could be much worse. I would imagine she'd be fine if she were a normal human, but..." He shot a glance to Jack while continuing on, trying to lighten the mood of things. I'm not sure what that might do. Could be nothing, could be everything."

Ryder had to see for himself, he started towards the doors ahead of him. Rory held out his arm when Ryder passed him, shaking his head. "But she needs someone there when she wakes up." Ryder protested half pleading with the man to understand what he needed to do. "I want to be there..I should be there..." He said, Rory considered it for a moment. He saw himself in the young man whenever Amy was in the same position.

The man Rory pulled back his arm and nodded. "You're right, she does need you there when she wakes." Ryder softly thanked him before walking down the corridor to the medbay. Upon entering, Emma was laying on one of the beds. His mind ran over how she would react to being a whole other creature. He had to wait. He drew a hand down her cheek softly.

Emma felt a strange new sensation flowing through her nerves as consciousness found her. She heard voices speaking over her in muffled tones. Her eyes felt extremely heavily as she tried to open them. Everything was fuzzy and distorted, her mind began to reboot itself allowing the terrible events to come alive once more. Maybe it was another vision of something yet to come. Her hearing became clearer and she uttered a groan that was barely audibly. "Emma...Love?" Ryder whispered a hint of hopefulness in his voice. "Emma...talk to me, honey. Are you okay?" He asked, stroking her cheek to help her wake up safely.

Her eyes took in the medbay, her memories of how she had gotten there were all still blurred together. It felt like she was using all of her energy to just attempt to ask where she was now. "Where...am I...What..." Emma tried to speak but she hardly had the strength to do so.

"In the TARDIS' medbay." Ryder said, partly relieved that she was alright. "Just rest." Ryder studied her face for any sign of pain. "You're safe, now." He wasn't sure how to break the news to her. A slight thumping in the right cavity of her chest startled the girl and causing her senses to go into over drive.

Her eyes went wide and the question was clearly visible in them. Emma tried to sit up but Ryder pushed her softly back down "Not yet, my love." He looked over at Rory who nodded and left to wait outside the door in case they needed anything. Emma focussed on Ryder and said "Ryder, what...?" pulling his hand softly onto her chest.

Her eyes went wide and the question was clearly visible in them. Emma tried to sit up but Ryder pushed her softly back down "Not yet, my love." He looked over at Rory who nodded and left to wait outside the door in case they needed anything.

Emma focussed on Ryder and said "Ryder, what...?" pulling his hand softly onto her chest. He felt the gentle beating of her second heart against his hand, it amazed him beyond anything else that he'd ever imagine. Right now, he needed to keep her calm. She became increasingly frightened, what had happened to her?

"Emma?" Ryder said, seeing the fear in her eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" The thumping increased then it hit her. She had two hearts...just like... She looked at the young man in slight horror, she was now a Time Lord. Thoughts that expanded across the universe filled her head, causing her to be dizzy. She slowly laid back down and closed her eyes to ward the feeling off.

Her dual hearts beat against her chest, which, only made her panic intensify even more. "Can't you feel it?" Emma forced the words out, trying to push Ryder's hand closer to her second heart. He leaned down and kissed her softly to calm her nerves.

"Yes, I can..." He said, tapping his fingers gently and with sincere affection. "Emma, I'm so sorry...we tried to stop him from doing what he did..." Ryder begun, he looked away for a moment to stop himself from tearing up. "My love...you're...he...you're a Time Lady now." He adverted his eyes in guilt, he could even fathom how Emma was feeling or what was going through her mind. Ryder gathered her in his arms comfortingly, He knew that was what she needed right now. "I know it isn't easy to wrap your mind around. I'm so sorry, but...Rassilon made sure of it. The process was completed...there was nothing I could do..." He floundered a bit helplessly. He didn't know what to do, but knew he needed to be strong for her. "It will be all right, Emma." He said, pulling her into a hug. What else was there to say?

What would become of her now? She knew nothing about what she was now, it was the thought of her family and how this was going to affect them that ripped her spirit to shreds. "How will it be alright? Tell me how?" She said as tears fell down her cheeks. The older of the two reached up and wiped her tears before kissing more away.

Her strength was returning slowly. She lifted a hand to stroke his cheek. "Well, I guess this is all about that prophecy, isn't it?" Ryder looked down into her eyes, nodding. "Don't worry, love, I know it's not your fault. How are the others?" She said, concerned for those in the other room.

Ryder loved that the most about her, how she always put others before herself. "Safe, worried about you. Especially your father and great-grandparents." He said, honestly kissing the top of her head still questioning how she was truly feeling about everything.

"Steady on now, Emma, one thing you learn from hundreds of years of time travel is you don't have much control over the consequences, only your own choices. A little faith is required after you have done your best to make the best choice you possibly can, so I say with that little faith that everything will be ultimately alright." He pressed his lips firmly to her forehead as if he was trying to soothe her troubled brain. It hurt him so much to see her in this kind of pain and not be able to take it away from her.

Though, she understood his sweet intentions, it didn't ease her sorrow or her infinite uncertainties. "Ryder, I know nothing about being a Time Lord and what about my family." She said, her emotions so mixed up and everywhere.

Ryder swallowed in thought of how to put this. They knew the pain of living on as your loved ones died. Humans lasted in the blink of an eye, and it wasn't fair that Emma, his precious Emma, now had to watch her family fade. But it was too late for regrets. There wasn't any to reverse the process, and all he could do was be there for her. "I can teach you, you know." He said, taking her hands in encouragingly. "About being a Time Lord. And so can my father. Don't worry about that part. Yes, It's very hard, sometimes. All of space and time…but only a short while with some of the people you love. You learn to live with it. And without them." Ryder sighed heavily. This was not the positive direction he had hoped to take for her. "But you get their best moments, I think. And you get to show them the whole universe, at every moment of its existence."

"You happen to have the perfect parents for this Emma. The Impossible Girl and your father are very used to incredible situations they will be like the rock of Gibraltar for you, so you don't have to worry there. They will understand that you didn't choose this, and you are still Emma." He finished with a loving caress. Emma was so touched by his willingness to be so vulnerable with her. She knew how much the Doctor detested endings. She questioned how her beloved Ryder cope with everything. It seemed by having a positive perspective of how precious every moment was. Emma stiffened her resolve to follow his lead.

"Can I have some water?" she asked. Everything about her felt parched. "God, this feels weird." She added pointing at her chest. "Handy to have a back-up, though," she said half-laughing. Ryder nodded and kissed her softly before searching for a jug and a cup.

"It takes sometime to get used to, good thing that you have all the time in the world." Then something occurred to him. Something that had always worn him out at the bottom of his hearts, that he now never needed to worry about again. "Emma…you're a Time Lord." He said, this time with a light wonder in his voice. He was almost dancing around the room as he slapped his forehead before facing her again. He cupped her face in excitement. "Why didn't I think of this before!" He exclaimed in the same flamboyant way of his father.

What is wrong with him? Emma thought in even more confusion at his strange behavior, as to what the huge discovery had been. What was he trying to get at, it was obviously clear what she was now. He still danced around in immense joy of his newest findings.

"Yes, I'm a Time Lord but what of it?" She said, watching the two dancing around like children playing in the sprinklers. Ryder found himself laughing in pure joy and ran back over to Emma. "But I wasn't born this way I was made." She said in her confusion. "How can we know what effect this will have on me? Will I regenerate? Will my body rebel against the DNA?" She had a tinge of panic in her voice.

"I'm a Time Lord," He said, stating the obvious. At her confusion, he smiled; clearly, she was still in too much shock to realize what this meant. "I don't have to watch you die." He couldn't stop the tears of relief from welling up in his eyes. "I will get to spend the rest of my life with you." His younger self seemed to soaking the same thrill of the news of those words.

A small squeak left Emma when the ginger young man picked her up by her waist and twirled around with her. She wasn't quite sure what this all meant for her. "My darling, how are you so certain that this DNA will have that effect on me? I am so afraid you are getting your hopes up prematurely. And...won't I...regenerate..." She asked, not understanding what was going on. Then the realization came to her, because of what Rassilon did to her, they could always be together forever. They would never suffer the pain of losing one another to death. They were the literal meaning of soul mates. Both of her newly twinned hearts leapt with pure happiness. The universe had truly turned something done with cruel intent to something beautiful.

"Of course you might!" He said, laughing. "And so will I, some day, probably. But we'll still be us." He put her down gently. "And as long as we are us, I will love you. I will love you no matter what body you get, because you are mine, and we belong together." He kissed her. "Even if you turn into an old man." He added with a laugh.

Emma had to burst out laughing at his last declaration. All the tension and questions seemed to leave her and she felt light, carefree and in love. This was the effect Ryder had on her hearts and the effect she had on his. everything was going to be alright. "I really hope that never happens." She said, slightly disturbed by the thought of regenerating into a man. "That means you'll be like my father in a way." Ryder smiled and kissed her softly again, enjoying the beautiful new aura that surrounded her.

He held back laughter. "No, I don't think I could be attracted to just anything." He said with a smile. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear he continued. "Just you. As long as it's you in there, I could be in love with anything. You're the only one for me, forever. And now, I really will have you forever." With that he twirled her in the air before waltzing her across the room. He was inspired by something else but they were interrupted by the door opening slightly.

Rory stuck his head inside the door "Everything alright in there?" When he saw Emma and Ryder dancing around madly he added. "What are you doing? Emma needs to rest." He scolded the young Time Lord, who continued to danced with his love. Nothing could bring him down. "You are as bad as your father..." Rory mumbled to himself while shaking his head in disapproval. Ryder scooped Emma in his arms and ran out of the room, with her laughing out loud.

Jack saw them dashing down the hallway, chuckling to himself. "Well, I get that they needed some alone time." He said, smirking before taking it one step further. "Her mother will not be happy about this but she is my daughter, after all." He had something the Doctor had never had; the woman he loved was a Time Lord, and they could be together for more than a mere few decades.


	6. Deceptive Secrets

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for the wait between chapters but here is two brand new action filled chapters for your reading enjoyment! I have been editing each chapter to perfection. I hope that you enjoy each chapter and tell me what you think! I do appreciate your enduring patience with me. Thank you for your support along this journey. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

The Doctor spent hours staring at what was left of his life, his time stream. He asked himself repeatedly how he'd not seen this all coming to pass? His greatest fear was now reality, his mind often wandered to what happened to his son. Was he alive somewhere else? But he reminded himself of what he saw days before on the TARDIS. How in an instant both people he cherished were taken from him. That was the Doctor's true hellish prison and this time, he had to face the truth. A brief flash of blinding light entered what was left of his beloved TARDIS. He wondered if Jenny returned to torment him more.

"Hello Dad." Jenny said, in dark amusement as she came into the small source of light in regal red robes, completed by a golden embroidered collar. "I thought that you might be a bit lonely." Mocking his current situation and moving up to where he had been chained to the wall. She ran a patronizing hand down her new attire, the Doctor knew the reason behind them. "Oh yes, I almost forgot these were a wedding present from my new husband." She said, taking delight in his hidden rage. "You know my husband, Rassilon." She said, admiring the four pointed star diamond ring that was on her left ring finger.

"Well, I do apologize if I don't congratulate your sham of a marriage like your first." The Doctor said keeping his emotions at bay while Jenny continued to smugly circle him. The Time Lord knew that there was more than just that, Jenny was merely dragging it out in a form of torment.

"Oh that isn't the only good news I have." Jenny taunted him still lost in the ring before turning to him satisfied with her impending information regarding her pathetic little brother. "It seems that my baby brother and your companions found their way to Gallifrey." So Ryder was alive, he must have ended up back in Gallifrey's early days. "My husband found a girl that looks like my brother's useless obsession. You see, the girl is just an echo thanks to her mother's efforts to save you. Didn't on of your precious companions enter your time stream to save you...the Impossible Girl?" She hinted to deviously, causing the Doctor's eyes widened at what she was alluding to. Clara jumped into his time stream, scattering herself through out his past regenerations. She must have been pregnant with Emma at the time and the same affect happened to her daughter.

"What did you do to Emma and my son!" The Doctor said, struggling against his bondages causing the chains to rattle. "What did you two do to them?" He demanded again, only increasing Jenny's enjoyment even more. "TELL ME!" His voice reverberated off the barren walls of the growing TARDIS. The blonde only laughed at his angered despair.

She knelt down in front of him with an expression of feigned concerned. "The echo's blood supplied the perfect blood for the DNA transfer. Now the girl is a newly born Time Lady now. The perfect soldier for the incoming war." Victory rang out in her voice as she continued. "The solider that can never die, her father added that perfect quality of returning from the dead. Limitless regenerations and we will destroy her." The Doctor knew the mental consequences of Emma's sudden change in DNA structure. It also placed so much unwanted burden upon her. The fact that she would have to witness her family dying as she lives on for centuries to come. His hearts cracked for his son, who was probably so devastated by Rassilon's actions.

"What war are you speaking about? The Time War was long after your time." The Doctor said, that had to been what she meant but then how far back was Ryder sent after the explosion. Jenny smirked dangerously before happily going into full explanation. "That is the only war that Gallifrey has ever gone through."

"Oh no, have you forgotten the folklore of the first Gallifreyans that inhabitant our beautiful home long before the Time Lords came? They were the companions to the Time Lords, willing slaves but their purpose soon ran its course." Jenny said, reality had abandoned her completely. The Doctor vaguely remembered this very story from his youth but it was just a tale. "So Rassilon being the great president he was decided to do what was best for them. The Time Lord race prospered and he helped the Gallifreyans meet their proper end." She concluded the saddening story.

"You are going to use an innocent girl to kill off a race that deserves to thrive?" The Doctor said in sickened horror putting the pieces together quickly of their disastrous plan to overthrow the true race of Gallifrey. The young woman answered with a revealing smirk.

"I think that ends our visit." Jenny said, mockingly kissing his cheek before turning away as her robes billowed out behind her. "Don't worry, I'll tell my darling little brother about his true heritage." She added knowingly but the Doctor's mind tried to decode what she meant until River's words of knowing who Ryder's mother had been returned to the surface. Had the Master known the same truth and shared it with his then wife? "Another surprise shock for you! Surprise!" She said, clapping her hands together in cruel joy. "Too bad, you won't be there to see Ryder getting the news, oh well...he won't be alive for much longer anyway." She said, nonchalantly as she reopened the door, making her exit.

The Doctor was left there to return to his heightened musings of what was going to become of his son and Emma due to the demented deluded intentions of the corrupted Time Lords. That drove him to do whatever it took to break freed of this cage. Rassilon wasn't going to end another race because of his wicked ways.

Ryder and Emma stayed tangled in one another's embrace for quite some time in Ryder's bed. They were just so content by what they had just by what they had just shared together. Ryder subconsciously ran his fingers through his love's hair, enjoying the pure silkiness of it against his skin. The need for intimacy with the young woman built up during the two years that they had been together. Though, Time Lords didn't have the need for sex for reproduction purposes, Ryder felt that it also represented the deep connection between two souls. If he truly thought about it they had been together for centuries if one counted their travels together. He also began to question possible regrets that the girl may have due to what occurred between the two. This was their first time ever and what if she felt unsatisfied by him? Did she now think of him as a pig, that was all he wanted from her? That he would just throw her away and go looking for something better? He hoped that she knew how much she meant to him. How the thought of her death tore his hearts apart more then anything else. He couldn't help but think about it. The voice inside of his head reminded him that this was something that didn't need analyzing. All he needed to do was soak in the beauty of what had happened.

Emma was his one true constant light in his life. She would never fade away into the sun, always to remain with him. He kissed the top of her head in true contentment. She was so much more precious to him now, thankful that he got the pleasure to be in her company. He saw the wheels turning inside of her eyes. "What are you thinking about?" Ryder asked, her brushing her hair away as he sensed that she had slipped into deep musings. He hated to pulled her out of it so he kept quiet.

The young woman slowly came back to reality but still in her thoughts. "Hmmm, what?" She asked dreamily. She had just had the most beautiful vision, which in, she and Ryder were standing in a centuries old crumbling stone chapel. It still held so much beauty in its cracked walls. Their hands were bound together by something.

Ryder pulled Emma closer to him content in the moment. "What are you thinking about?" He repeated again, while softly kissing her shoulder. He loved seeing her so at ease, before answering she just silently drew nonsense shapes on his bare chest with her fingers.

Echoes of the picturesque scene resinated in her mind. It created such peace inside of her entire being, he brushed hair behind her ear. "Nothing, I just saw the most beautiful thing." She replied, into his chest cuddling into him more. He became more curious to what she was talking about. He thought that maybe she was talking about what they had done hours before.

Secretly it was actually worrying him that she wasn't telling him what she had seen. "What would that be?" He said, grazing his hands across her bare torso sending warm tingles through out her body.

She rolled over to face him, it did include him, maybe it was a vision of things to come. "I'm not sure," she said, not sure she could put it into words. "It looked like..." she took his hand and it was like an electric shock had hit him "... this." The room suddenly gave away to a familiar chapel that he had seen as a young boy. It was just outside of the majestic garden containing a range of colored flowers. The structure was a whitish grey with a golden Gallifreyan symbol in the middle of it. Everything moved towards the interior where he saw himself and Emma facing one another under the ornately decorated arch.

The vision ended just as abruptly causing him to pant heavily, as if he had ran the whole way back. Emma was staring at him expectantly and troubled of what occurred with him. The young woman was now convinced that visions did not come with being a Time Lord. "You saw it, didn't you?" She questioned him softly, waiting for him to response.

He nodded trying to regain his bearings but what did it mean? What were they doing under the arch? "Yes, that was really beautiful. And I know where it was." He thought about what he'd just seen. Emma chewed in her lip trying to figure out the reason and source behind the unknown vision of the couple. Ryder sank into the same train of thought.

Emma spoke after a brief silence that felt over them as something unsettling came to her mind. "Ryder...Maybe we weren't supposed to...you know..." She said, twisting the sheet in her hands nervously. They must have broken some kind of law that forbid Time Lords from ever mating with one another. A fixed point. Ryder sighed understanding how she could assume that kind of conclusion. He gathered the uncertain girl in his arms in efforts to ease both of their nerves.

"I don't think, that is it." Ryder said, rubbing her arms gently, reassuring her the best to his abilities. "There's an old monastery outside the Capitol. It's abandoned now, I went there before when I was a boy for weddings or a coming of age ceremonies." He informed her, going over different theories of what it could possibly be. He moved over to the wardrobe to get something to wear. Ryder quickly put together his next chic all-black ensemble: turtleneck, fitted trousers, and ankle-length fitted trench coat. His mind spun as he changed. _What does the chapel supposed represent? _

Once fully clothed he turned around to display his new apparel to his girlfriend. Emma tried her best to hold back her laughter. "Mhm, very nice." She said, turning her head to cover up an escaped snort. Ryder's eyebrow shot up wondering what was so funny about his newest sense of fashion. "It's nothing, you truly look...great!" She said, hoping that she sounded reassuring but saw that her boyfriend was not convinced.

"Out with it." He said, waving a hand in a 'come' gesture. He realized that his sense of humor had diminished a lot due to his regeneration. "Emma, tell me." He said, more intently as his fierce stare bore into her own. The dark haired young woman stood from the bed, biting her lip considering the best way to say the truth.

"You won't get mad?" Emma questioned him while adjusting his collar, making him more suspicious to why she were be asking him such an odd request. "Promise?" She said, kissing his cheek softly. He rolled his eyes in response before nodding his head that he would try to obey her wishes. Emma sighed softly and smiled a bit. "Well, You look...a bit like...my father." She said, as tenderly as she could but ended up laughing at his stun expression. He couldn't see how she found so amusing about that fact. Her laughter increased more.

"What?" He said, looking at himself trying to see what she was getting at. "What?" Emma clutched her stomach, in efforts to catch her breath. Ryder couldn't help feeling somewhat offended by her comment that he resembled Jack. She kissed him tenderly in an apology.

"I'm sorry but you do look like my father." She in a sincere tone, running her hands down his arms. There was nothing he could do but agree with her. His outfit did have the Jack Harkness vibe. "Let me help you doctor it up a bit." She said, walking into the wardrobe to find something else. "I do like it, it needs something." She said in thought as she rummaged through the assorted clothes. "Take of your boots." She said, without looking at him when something struck her inspiration. Ryder again obeyed as he untied his combat boots and sat them next to him. Emma emerged with a pair of black converses and glasses that looked a bit like the ones that he wore as Harry Potter. They were sunglasses. Emma placed them on his face smiling pleased with her discovery. She smoothed his hair back. "There we go." She said, in excitement before re-entering the closet.

"Did you just make me into a Neo-Time Lord?" He lightly jested admiring the glasses but he was met by silence. "Emma?" He said, worried that something happened to her or another vision came to her. "Are you alright?" He said, peering into the wardrobe to find Emma rifling through items. "What are you doing?" He said, not sure why she was still there.

"I'm just finding something to wear." She said, from somewhere deep within the wardrobe. Ryder didn't understand why when her clothes were currently on the floor by the bed. A beautifully dark blue corset caught her eye along with a pair of brown and gold nineteen hundred pilot goggles on the top shelf. She grabbed a bluish black tutu like skirt from the other side. Soon she stood in the doorway fully dressed, her hair was in low pigtails that laid over her shoulders. The goggles fit perfectly on the top of her head. A cute black top hat fascinator sat on the left corner of her head. She had an Victorian choker around her neck. Ryder saw black and white tights between her skirt and combat boots that tied everything together. "Much better." She said, thrilled by her new look.

Ryder looked the young Time Lady up and down in utter amazement of her outfit. "Why didn't you put your other clothes on?" He said, half baffled at her course of change so suddenly. "I'm not saying that I don't like it, because I think that you look absolutely beautiful." He said, moving up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She blushed, adverting her glance a bit nervous, his tender intentions took that feeling away.

"I figured since I'm a Time Lady now, I should at least dress like one." She said, confidently as he continued to admire her, more for being so willing to embrace her new given gift. Luckily, she already had the perfect lessons from being around Ryder and his father. "My way of saying goodbye to my human life." She said in a bittersweet tone.

He read her hidden pain but knew what she meant before he caressed her cheek. "Fair enough..." Ryder said, hugging her before going back to their original intention of the vision. "I think we need to go to the chapel. There must be a clue to what we have to do to save my father." He said half in thought. Emma muttered her agreement but still questioned, if it had anything to do with their intimate moment. He pulled away a bit and took her hand, determined to solve the mystery. "Let's go." He said, intently as he squeezed her hand gently. He hid his own uncertainty.

"What about the others?" She said, glancing back to the door way leading back towards the console room, where the other companions were. At the same time, she understood his urgency to go to the chapel. He adjusted his glasses while musing over their next move.

"Never mind them, we'll take the back door." He gathered her old clothes into a special compartment in the wardrobe. Some maroon poked out of one of the drawers, he went to put it away but he stopped. It had been the colorful scarf that his father wore from his fourth regeneration. "What's that doing here?" He had the overwhelming need to take it.

"The back door? I did know that she had a back door." Emma said, reminding herself that the TARDIS was an ever changing creature. She noticed Ryder examining something. "What did you find? What is that?" The young Time Lady said, walking over to see what the item was. Ryder picked it up cautiously and it unravelled to reveal. The scarf was striped with browns, tans, beiges, purples, reds, and blues. It was also unusually long.

"It's my dad's scarf...I haven't seen this in a good five hundred years." He wondered curiously examining it. "I wonder why that's been put here..." Ryder wrapped the scarf back up into a neat coil and placed it inside of his jacket. There would be a reason why it would be here. They'd find out soon enough. "Come on, let's go." He said, leading the way down one corridor with Emma close behind him. They heard muffled conversations from the front of the TARDIS.

The couple crisscrossed through the maze of the TARDIS' many corridors before they found a door that Emma never seen there. It was identical to the one on the other side. Emma shielded her eyes as they were greeted by the dual suns, now she could truly enjoy the city in its full splendor. Emma stared at the large city, encased in a ginormous glass bubble while they stepped through the Sky Trenches. Ryder smiled at her awe and amazement of the city. She watched people going and out of shops; talking to one another about life, family, etc. She smiled as she saw the children playing with ribbon. It truly felt like home to the young woman.

They made their way through the busy streets towards the outer layers of the city towards a building that stood somewhat alone. It was surrounded by pink, white, purple, blue, and mixed colored flowers that grew from the imperial garden behind it. Emma was taken aback by the mere beauty of it. The majestic settings matched that of the vision, right down to the symbol on the door. Both suns created a heavenly aura around the structure, the meaning it held shone through every stone. Ryder led her to an even more incredible interior. It took Emma's breath away, like everything Time Lord, it was bigger on the inside that it had looked on the outside.

There was an amazing spire in the middle of the structure that made the couple audible gasp when they looked up with surprise. A sense of awe and grandeur filled them both. They were struck by a sense that they were standing on holy ground. In front of them, stood the ornately decorated arch that they were under in the dream. There was an unfamiliar energy permeating the environment, then it hit Ryder what it was about. It made perfect sense.

Emma wandered over to a heavily bound leather book that sat upon an podium. It had circular symbols on the cover which to Emma's surprise, she could translate it as the Book of Gallifrey. She soaked up the masterpiece that they were in, she turned to her boyfriend. Who was looking at her with a renewed love in his eyes. "So, what are we looking for?" She asked curiously, remembering their mission. Instead of answering, Ryder took her hand and walked over to the arch only adding onto her puzzled feelings.

_The old girl knew...that's why she gave me the scarf._ Ryder mused to himself while he pulled the scarf out of his jacket. He held it in his hands with such honor and appreciation for the reason that he was given such a gift. "Ryder?" Emma said, becoming worried with his immense silence. He knew what he had to do, he unraveled the scarf again. This was the one thing, that he could honest say that he felt not one ounce of doubt about.

He brushed back her hair behind her ears. "I don't think I even believed in a soul until I found you Emma. You gave my life purpose and a sense that I am part of something greater than just going through the grind we call life. Life was so hard that my hearts grew hard as well. Then you made me feel for the first time that all the hardship would be worthwhile, that I would never be alone." He said, honestly and canonically. Ryder knelt in front of her unable to contain his nervousness when he spoke, twisting the scarf in his hands. "It is a Gallifreyan tradition that when a couple weds that they are bound together by a special ribbon. One person takes an end of the ribbon and with each vow to one another, they tie the ribbon tighter around their wrists. By the last vow, their hands are bound together symbolizing that they are forever bonded as one whole. Bonded by the strength of true love." He began, hiding his fear of being rejected. "I guess that the TARDIS wanted me to use this particular item for the ceremony..." Now it was her turn to be caught off guard. _Ceremony?_ He was actually offering marriage?

Her mind spun at the thought, in not knowing, what to say. "What?" Emma said, in shock as he continued to look at her expectantly. "I... Ryder..." Her hearts sped up at the impact of his question but her love for him removed that cruel fear from her spirit.

"Emma, I know this is not very traditional by any means, but when is anything that a Time Lord does traditional?" He quickly regained his train of thought. He chuckled a little ruefully before ducking his head. He looked up at her, a wry smile still on his lips. "I know this sounds crazy and maybe a little fast... But, if there's one thing I've learned from you is that you have to seize the moments as they come. The only thing, that I'm completely certain of is that I love you, and I don't want to spend one more second of forever away from your side. Please, say you'll marry me." He swallowed hard, his hearts were beating in his throat as he waited for her reply while he took her left hand anticipating her answer. "Marriage. You and me. Right now, because that is how much I love you. To show you, this is how much you mean to me. All I need to know is that you will always be my soul. We'll have a symbol of our love forever. Everything points to it and we don't have any reason not to." He added in a manner that reminded her of his father.

The young Time Lady giggled softly how could she say no to that adorable mixture of hopefulness and dejection. Both of her hearts melted completely at the sight. "Yes, I'll marry you." She kissed him chastely and with every ounce of her love but soon she ended up showering her love with tender kisses.

He kissed her again as a rush of exuberance went through Ryder's frame, the like of which was only rivaled by the regeneration experience itself. He grinned at her. "Thank you." He said, honestly grateful that she agreed. He handed her one end of the scarf while he stepped back holding the other end. He started the first twist, Emma followed his lead uncertainly. The two turned to face one another prepared to bare their innermost promises of an eternal life together. Ryder looked into her eyes and began confidently. "With the blessing of the one true God, I wish to utter my vow of everlasting fidelity and unity to my love who also stands before me, Emma. My vow to bind our hands uniting us together for all of time and space." He said, with full emotion and he saw the same love for him in her. The sash was tied tighter around their wrists with each meaningful word.

Emma forgot about her fears quickly and repeated the words in the same self-assured manner. "I am also seeking the blessing of the one true God. I wish to utter my vow of everlasting fidelity and unity to my love who stands before me, Ryder." Emma echoed her heart fluttered and flew. They completely bound their hands together as one. Emma hadn't see such pure joy on his face almost like an aura of light. He leaned down and kissed her chastely at first, but soon had to pull away for breath, panting. Ryder smiled at Emma and kissed her nose, removing the cloth from their hands."So, that's it?" She asked, finding the whole thing beautifully intimate and perfect.

"Not quite yet, "Of course, in a traditional wedding we would write our names in the book of Gallifrey." He informed her. pointing to the podium that held the book on top of it. He led her over to it, in pride of the Gallifreyan history. "It formalizes the whole ceremony saying that the two have been united." He said, opening the book solemnly. "The Looms create our families...in a way this adds some humanity to the process. It is based on love." He flipped through the pages each filled with circles, dots, and lines. He stopped on an empty page, before starting to close it.

Emma stopped him as she took the pen in her hand. "Then why don't we write our names?" She suggested holding the pen out for him to take. He appreciated her simple and wonderful gesture to take part in her new life. He took her hand in his and guided her, whispering each letter of her name in her ear as they wrote together.

She never felt closer to the young man before by becoming a true part of who he was. Their hands wrote both of their names intertwining together symbolizing their union. It was everything that she could ever hope for. The young woman looked into his emerald eyes, she felt so light and more completed by what she saw. She laid her head on his chest softly to feel his hearts echoing her love for him. They stood there reveling in the contentment of events that occurred.

But the harshness of reality interrupted them when Rassilon's voice rang outside not to far away. Ryder moved to the door and cracked the door to see what was going on. A crowd of people gathered around in the city's square. "People of Gallifrey the time for change has come." Rassilon said, with both hands in the air formal, obviously pleased about something. "What kind of change you may ask? The Gallifreyan race will evolve into the race that you are meant to be." Suddenly people in red armors bursted through the crowd as Rassilon continued on unfazed by the confusion that spread among the citizens. "Your days helping the Time Lords are over." Cheers broke out through as those words. "You will become equals and one in the same." Ryder looked back at Emma in immense grave concern.

The two Time Lords left the chapel to the square, standing on the outside as to not be noticed yet. "So, our slavery is over." A woman close to the front asked hopefully causing mutters around her. Rassilon stepped down from his spot to her, Ryder could sense the man feigning compassion. He took the woman's hand and smiled warmly.

"Yes, you will become what you have always wanted to be." Rassilon said, concealing his darkness perfectly before facing everyone else. "Free!" The crowd cheered again but Ryder and Emma couldn't the feeling that something more evil was at hand. "Freedom does come with a price. One that will be worth paying but in the end we all pay the same price for true equality." Emma couldn't stand still anymore and listen to the man's lies. Surprising Ryder, she made her way through the crowd to where Rassilon stood. Ryder was close to her heels, half fearing the result of this meeting.

"Feeding people lies?" Emma confronted Rassilon fearlessly causing him to smirk at her bravery. To him, it was rather adorable that she was trying to stand up to him. He faced the two Time Lords while he walked up to them victoriously. "Looks like that is what you are doing." She went on, not bowing down to him. Her hatred for him burned inside of her due to what he turned her into. The soldiers closed in on the couple in efforts to intimidate them. Everything was like the Master's demented term as Prime Minister. How he used the misguided future of the human race to help make the new Time Lord race.

"My my, what unique outfits you have on." Rassilon mockingly while he stepped up to the couple. accepting the given threat but he had the upper hand due to the Doctor's imprisonment on Trenzalore. "Hello again, my dear I see that you have adjusted to your new life as a Time Lord quite well." He said, taunting Emma but she remained unfazed by his provocations. Ryder went to protect her, Emma held up her hand to stop him from doing so. They were a team and she was not a damsel. "You can't do anything about it. It's a fixed point in time." He smiled the Time Lords were finally going to be stopped.

"I may be just a girl from two universes, and Earth. But I'm a Time Lord from the depth of my soul. Gallifrey is now a part of me." Emma said, staring the man down. "Then again, I see it as a gift. Unlike you, who abuses it." She said, gesturing to the Loom. Rassilon raised his hand to slap the girl to remind her that he was her superior but Ryder caught it in mid air. He saw pure blood red as his anger pulsed through him.

"Don't you dare touch me, boy." Rassilon said, summoning his guards to restrain the young man. "What you fail to see is that I am bettering this pathetic waste of a species. As we all know, one must end for evolution to take place." He hinted to his plan for the Gallifreyans. He was going to systematically kill all of them to conquer the planet as a whole. The beginnings of his pursuit for the perfect race. The young Time Lords struggled against the guards both throwing the president deadly daggers from their eyes. He turned back to his confused and curious audience. "Those two are part of a group that does not wish for your freedom!" He said, condemning them trying to manipulate the people. "They wish to keep you slaves. I am helping you all find true freedom." He said again feigning caring emotions.

"No, he is planning to get rid of the Gallifreyan race, so that the Time Lords can take over the planet." Emma yelled dodging the guards that came at her. "You won't be free." She nearly fell of the fountain before an iron grip wrapped around each arm. Dragging her to the front of the buzzing confused crowd, Rassilon regained his position and went on with his speech.

"See, they are against us." Jenny said, as she appeared around the beautiful statue behind them. "They are the true threat to us and to our home." She joined Rassilon's side and took his arm, her expression was cold kindness impersonating true concern. "They aren't even true Gallifreyans or Time Lords." She said, approaching Emma, who spat at the blonde woman's feet in disgust. "This used to be a girl from Earth. This child is the Light of Gallifrey. The mythical force that is going to destroy our home." She said, causing the crowd to riot. Ryder managed to break away from his capturers and aimed his screwdriver at them, not wanting to leave his wife behind.

"No, you are both the traitors." The young Time Lord snarled towards the twisted minded President. A bark like laugh escaped the red robed Time Lord that blended into the mimicking ones of his lackeys. "You are the true destruction of Gallifrey." Ryder said, he had little effect on those who already sided with their perceived good leaders. The riot quickly became dangerous when they all started to gang up on the couple.

"Why would they believe two people from Earth, little brother?" Jenny said, Ryder knew that she was trying to provoke him with more untruths. He pointed the screwdriver at her in defiance. "Unless you don't know the truth yet?" She smirked continuing her agonizing taunting. He told himself not to react like she wanted him to. Though his curiosity of course being fed by what she knew. She laughed softly and circled him as if he was a prized stallion being sold.

"What truths do you know other than your deluded fantasies." Emma said, hiding her pain from the soldiers' grasp on her. "It's so sad that you allowed yourself to be corrupted by such evilness." The young woman's tone was unexpectedly slightly saddened by what the Master did to her. Then again, she chose her own fate. Jenny in three strides was inches away from Emma's face, she roughly grabbed the dark haired Time Lord's face with one hand.

"Don't speak of things that you know nothing about, my dear." Jenny said, delighting in Emma's pain. "Especially about family hidden secrets." She now faced her brother again her features were icy dark. "Our father has many." She began her deranged tale of supposed unsaid knowledge that the Doctor kept to himself. Ryder understood that his father had his reasons for doing so but Jenny also knew that her revelation would shatter the young man's faith in the Doctor. "Isn't strange that you never remembered being in the Loom like other Time Lords?" She pierced holes into Ryder's wondering eyes.

"No ever Time Lords remembers anything before they are born." Ryder retorted back, his walls couldn't crumble down. His stone cold exterior remained while she replied once again just as coolly taking pride in his unseen torment. "But what does that have to do with me and _my_ father." He felt that she didn't deserve to share the same blood.

"It has everything to do with the both of you." Jenny said, in wicked pleasure. "Ever wonder why your father kept you home when he traveled with Rose?" She questioned him adding more to his frustrated confusion of her nonsensical inquiries. He decided to play alone until she revealed her true motivate.

"No, but he didn't know about her before I was born but you seem to know all." Ryder bit back cheekily and waved his hand for her to go on, irritating her more. She ignored his obvious rebellion towards her, she paced herself.

"Interesting because he knew of her beforehand, of course not by name." Jenny went on merrily with her story as if it was some kind of fairytale. "His wife told him of her when she delivered you to him. But you were born on Gallifrey how could someone bring you home, when you are already there?" Her voice dripped in false bewilderment. "There was a young mother that decided that her child was too much of a burden to keep. Reminded her of the man who forced her to settle with a mere clone of himself. Living in a world that was an echo of the true universe." Jenny now saw what she wanted to see inside of the young man. Pure torture. "She never told the man that supposedly loved her about his son. You see, he was too busy running from the destruction of a ruined life." Ryder felt his stomach disappearing into the bottomless pit that formed inside of him. _Had Rose been my mother? _He questioned himself and trying to find the probability of that being possible. His mind began to unravel at the seams.

"No, I'm full Time Lord, that isn't possible. If I was half, I wouldn't be able to regenerate at all. The human part would cancel it out." He said using common logic of the Time Lord biology. "You should know that." He added dryly. Jenny's face turned a light shade of frustrated red. "And Time Lords rarely reproduce in that manner, it's near possible. The reasons for the Looms." He informed his sister keeping his cool.

"My husband told me about the girl...her name was...Rose Tyler." Ryder looked between his wife to his sister trying to wrap his head around Jenny's words. "The Master saw her many times during his preparations of his true place as the universe's true Master." She said, entering her insane world. At the name, Ryder felt the world spinning at a dizzying speed. How was that even so. "She felt that you were better off with your father. So, she contacted River Song to do the dirt work. Some how going through the time stream made you full Time Lord." Jenny concluded, her deed was done. The soldiers tossed Emma to the ground. "I guess that made the two of you truly perfect for one another." She taunted them.

A gun shot went off from nearby causing the crowd to scatter somewhat. "Party's over." Jack's voice rang out from behind the couple. "Don't you hate never getting invited to anything fun." He added, putting his gun back in his holster as he approached the President. "What do we have here?" He said, glancing at Rassilon in a mocked survey.

"What is the meaning of this?" Rassilon said, clearly displeased that his plans had obviously flawed. "Who are you, people?" He demanded to the new group that surrounded the black haired man. A redheaded woman looked stunned at his new wife before rushing over to the young Time Lady's side to see if she was injured. Rassilon already knew that they were probably companions of the Doctor.

"You must be President Rassilon, you fit the Doctor's description of a despicable overlord." Jack said sarcasm dripped from his lips. Rassilon's eyes flashed dangerously. How dare this man insult him in front of his people but he expected those words from the Doctor. "Captain Jack Harkness, by the way. That pathetic creature's as you called her father." His tone turned somewhat intimidating and he felt the man took away his daughter. The other woman took Emma over to the group. Rassilon seemed unaffected by Jack's behavior.

"Yes, the Doctor has such wonderful things to say about me, nonetheless I'm doing what is best for my people." The man said, marching up to Jack, who stood his ground while the others headed back to the TARDIS. "Something that you know nothing about due to the lies the Doctor has told his hero-worshipping companions. But you will soon find out the truth." He smirked smugly. Jack knew this was not the time to go into this battle. They had to focus on the Doctor.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Jack said, confidently before following the others. Ayliah lingered behind the group, curious as to Rassilon's plan and what her new Time Lord friends were protesting. She needed to find out the truth and was it the reason that the Time Lords were there.


	7. True Identities

** Dear readers,**

**Here is the second chapter in one day for your reading pleasure! Enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

Once back inside of the TARDIS, Ryder silently stood at the console still reeling over his sister's words of his heritage. How Rose Tyler was his mother. He knew it could very well be a ruse of some type to try to break him down. The possibility still ate away at him. Emma decided it was best if she kept her distance as she stood by the door, wanting to comfort him. The other companions stared at the two in conflicted confusion.

"I gather that you were investigating." Jack said, trying to lighten the mood also a bit suspicious of why they were out there. Ryder didn't answer, just toyed with the knobs near him.

His behavior began to concern them all, some thought that it was a product of Rassilon's hinted plan of getting rid of the Gallifreyan race. Emma stepped up to him and took his hand in understanding love, he slid his hand away from his wife's. He wasn't ready. He saw Rose from his peripheral view, that was when it became too much. He needed to know from her. "Is it true?" He said, facing her, reminding the woman of his father. "Jenny said that the Master told her that you were my mother." He said, without hesitation. "Is that true?" He questioned her again almost hoping it wasn't.

Rose sighed knowing that this day would come at some point. She wished that it wasn't like this. Dread filled her when she went to reply to his rightful inquiry. "After you and your father were able to reset the alternate universe back to normal, it started to collapse months later. No one knew why first it was the moon, followed by birds and other things. Donald and my dad did all ranges of research to find the cause. We thought that it could have been the side effect from the two universes being separated again. Nothing could be located and the destruction became faster. People were disappearing in clusters, there was nothing that we could do..." She paused still mourning the loss of her parents. "My mum...we lost her...first...but she suggested that...we send..." Her emotions began to overwhelm her due to the memory of giving up something so precious to her and the dread of rejection. Especially since, her precious gift was standing before her as a young man.

"Send what?" The young Time Lord said as Donald placed a comforting arm around his wife in sympathy. He never forgot the pain that didn't left Rose from that day on. "What did she say?" Ryder said, trying not to be so harsh towards her. Maybe Jenny was wrong about the reason.

The blonde woman never felt this vulnerable in a very long time, she blinked back tears. Willing herself to go on because she couldn't take anything back at this point. He needed to know everything... "My mum said that we should sent our son home...you..." The pure shattering of the Ryder's spirit shown in his eyes, it was virtually impossible for her to even conceive. That was why his father made sure that she had someone to would be able to make having a family come true. But then, how was he able to exist? She continued on her voice trembled. "It was when the Doctor accidentally landed in eighteen seventy-nine Scotland and we ended up fighting a werewolf. I thought that maybe, I had been bitten because I was so ill when we left." She said, clenching her hands into balls out of nervousness. "I shrugged it off until we ended up in what became my home. I used the TARDIS to be sure. I planned on telling him before we closed the vortex but...we both know how that ended..." She said, the young man felt numb as he tried to process what he was being told. "I didn't know how to tell your father, especially after the second time on Bad Wolf Bay...My mum went along with her being the one that had a baby." Rose went on, her voice trembled faintly. "Donald researched how I could have become pregnant considering the biological default of Time Lords. We discovered that it was an extremely rare occurrence, not like Emma's situation More like River's. The TARDIS had a hand in how you were conceived."

That explained why he was full Time Lord instead of half. The TARDIS added more to the DNA that he got from his father. "Why did you send me away?" Ryder asked the burning question that had arisen during her explanation. She expected this but her heart still broke to hear it. She stepped up to him, there he was a man.

"We weren't sure what was going on. If that world was ending, then we wanted you to be safe and we also knew that you would have to be with your father at some point." She said, her spirit died again. "I wish that I had more time with you." Her voice caught on the last word. Ryder half wanted to embrace her and reassure her that he didn't harbor any hard feelings towards her for what she had to do. In fact, he respected her so much more for it. "So, my dad had met River Song through his research because she had some theories to what was occurring. He contacted her after mum...left us...River came two days later to take you to Gallifrey." She left her words hanging so the Ryder could soaked up the meaning of her words. He now understood why River never told the Time Lords the truth.

"Mum..." He said, having a hard time controlling his emotions, he finally met her eyes. "Thank you." He said, truly appreciative of her act of true motherly love. She hugged him close to her, proud of who he had become. Reminding her that she made the right choice. She removed his sunglasses to see his amazing eyes. Love overcame her completely as she caressed his cheeks.

"Donald loved you as his own." Rose said, remembering how Donald and Ryder had such a special bond together. "But, understood where you came from." Rose knew that this was adding salt to the already deep wound. Ryder nodded grateful that he had such a great life. "We both knew at that some point, you would need to go home to be able to be the man that you are now." She said, sympathizing with the young man's pain and sorrow. "You were meant to be a true Time Lord. It was the best thing, I have ever done for you. Your father gave you the life that I would never be able to." She said, her appreciation went beyond anything imaginable. "That is all I could ever ask for. Besides, you have his need to run." She half joked causing everyone to laugh. "Then a few months later, Jack came suddenly and brought us to the twinned universe. I soon became the head of Torchwood and UNIT. Kind of a double agent." She finished solemnly. Jack smiled at her with such pride. "But not a day went by, that I didn't wonder where you were or what new galaxy you were exploring." She said, honestly as tears fell down her cheeks in mixed sadness and joy.

Ryder was still trying to assimilate everything through his mind. "But why didn't you say anything when we were in the Potterverse?" Ryder finally as so many other questions flooded through his thoughts. Maybe she hadn't recognized him like his father had during his time as Harry.

Rose laughed softly and sighed before replying to her son's question. "I didn't want to overload your father with too much at one time. I believed that you were dead as well." She said, ashamed by her past choices regarding both of the men who had her heart in different ways. Ryder couldn't fault her in thinking so, the Doctor didn't know until their invasion of the Ministry of Magic.

"True..." He said, understandingly of her reasonings but it also reminded him that they needed to find a way to rescue his father from Trenzalore. "Jenny has my father imprisoned on Trenzalore. I ended up here because she wanted me here when Rassilon destroyed the Gallifreyan race, in order for the Time Lords to rise." He said, knowing that this would be one of the hardest battles that they ever had to face. Jenny was at her most dangerous at this point but being partnered with Rassilon that made everything more urgent. "They will do whatever, it takes to make sure my father is destroyed as perfect revenge." Ayliah watched the young man questioning, if Ryder had a plan in place to save her people. "We must go before she does anything else." Ryder said in full determination to end this all.

"You're leaving then? But what about the Gallifreyans?" Ayliah finally finding the courage to voice her troubled thoughts of Gallifrey's future and her loved ones. "You are going to stop Rassilon from killing us?" She said hopefully, now seeing that he was much different than all of the other Time Lords. He didn't respond but kept doing what he had been doing, avoiding the question all together. He knew that the truth was that the deaths of the Gallifreyans had been a fixed point in time. Nothing about it could be changed even if he could.

"I don't see, why we can't." Emma said, reassuringly to the other young woman. Ayliah appreciated the girl's kind words but there was something else that the young Gallifreyan took notice about the newly made Time Lady. Since Ryder's recuse of Emma, Ayliah found herself feeling like she already knew Emma before this point. It drove her crazy that she couldn't place where. "Ryder, maybe this is what we have to do?" She said, sharing in Ayliah's renewed faith in him. He turned away from him in the same manner his father did, when hiding his true emotions. Emma moved up to him and touched his arm tenderly but he pulled away from her. "Ryder?" She said, confused by his current behavior. There was so much that his sweet girl didn't know about being a Time Lord. What came along with having such a responsibility.

Ryder knew that his wife meant well and he loved how compassionate she was. The constant need to help others that were in peril. Sadly, this wasn't one of those times to go fixing bad things. His eyes were cold and hard, when he finally faced Emma. He hated the next thing that came out of his mouth. "It's a fixed point in time, it can't be changed." He said, showing little emotion hearing the hearts of his wife and friend breaking soon after. Betrayal flashed across Ayliah's face. He pretended like it didn't affect him in the slightest. He pushed a few buttons as the rest of their group watched on in silence, tension rose in the TARDIS.

Emma tried once more to get him to change his mind. This could have been the one fixed point that they were meant to fix. "Yes but..." She began only to be cut off shortly by her newly wedded husband. His voice was short and curt unlike his usual softer side that she had grown to love.

"We can't, alright." He said, knowing that he sounded a bit too harsh, they had to hear it as painful as it was. "This is something that we can't meddle with. Who knows what paradoxes could be created because of us stopping that." He said, Donna thought back to when the Doctor said the very same thing about Pompeii. She wanted to save the family that they met during their trip there, at first he didn't want to hear any of it. This was eerily so similar to that, which, drove her to intervene.

"You are going to let an entire race die because saving it will ruin all of time?" Donna said, allowing her true nature to show through. "Thousands of people, families, and child are going to die." She said, with the same fire that burned inside of her in Rome. "How can you allow that to happen? Just becoming heartless to keep the proper order of all time and space?" She added, knowing that the fury of a Time Lord was at hand but she didn't care.

Ryder gripped the console to the point that his knuckles turned white before turning towards the redheaded woman. "Yes, to preserve the proper balance of the universe's make up, the Gallifreyans must die. I don't like it any more than you do, it is something that simply has to happen." He concluded, hoping that were get the point across.

Donna continued to be persist on her mission of doing what was necessary. "Twenty thousand lives perished on that day, how many perished here?" Donna asked in the same tone as she had inside of the volcano. Ryder adverted his eyes not wanting to discuss it any further. "Your father saved a family, what makes this any different?" She said intently, forcing Ryder to confront what was right in front of him.

Both Time Lords counted the people, who died in hearing the stories of what happened to the Gallifreyans. In the same way, they counted the deaths in the Time War that occurred seventy-three thousand years later but it was much different. He felt her staring at him. "Not now." He said, firmly trying to concentrate on how to locate his father. Ayliah found herself craving the same answer, how many of her people were murdered by Rassilon's hand.

"Yes, how many died that day?" Ayliah said, crushing the young Time Lord's hearts more, he forced himself to face her fearfully curious expression finding it harder to remain cold hearted. "You lost your people too...please tell me." She pleaded with him in efforts to reach his human side. He still refused to answer the honest question, it was the part of who he was that he hated most.

"You see why they call it the curse of the Time Lords?" He said to the dark brown-haired girl standing feet away from him. "Because that's how we are meant to see the universe. Every waking second, we can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Emma. And my father and I are the only ones left." He concluded, causing a fire to burn in his wife's eyes, who stood in front of him deadly quiet.

"I see, I'm not even a true Time Lord, at all. I wasn't born on Gallifrey like you were. Of course, I wouldn't understand that burden, would I? Is that why you married me? Why we even had...? You didn't care about anything else except the fact that I am now the perfect mate. Not the fact, Rassilon took everything away from me. I can never die, my family will and I have to watch that! Is why you rushed in at the last moment trying to be a hero?" Emma said, her tone was indescribable to the young man. Her fury was swift and powerful, Ryder looked down in shame of his delayed actions. "That makes you as corrupt as he is." She said, hurt and heartbroken before storming out of the TARDIS. Ayliah stood in shock, not knowing what to say but the girl was right.

"So, you aren't going to save my people?" Ayliah gave the young man an inquiringly incriminating look when he again didn't answer her the first time. "You wouldn't because it's something that is meant to happen in History. My family is going to die because they are 'meant to'?" Her voice became more terse and tense. Ryder turned to face the young dark haired woman, wishing that he could bend the rules just a bit to save so many innocent lives. Deep down, he knew that he couldn't that was the cruel part of the universe. "Don't tell me if you could, you would." She said, turning to leave the TARDIS. "Please excuse me, I would like to spend some time with my family until Rassilon destroys us." She spun around again but merely shook her head. "I should have known that you were just like the others." The stung Ryder's soul like nothing else he ever felt in his life while he watched her exit the TARDIS. His guilt was soon pushed down at the thought that his father would have done the same thing. He looked down at his left arm, the memory of the earlier wedding returned to him. The bubbling venom of remorse began to rise again inside of him. He saw how she thought that the marriage was a sham due to his recent coldness and him assimilating that she wasn't a true time Lord.

He sighed in despair, he may have lost the only meaningful thing that he had. Then again, he didn't have anyone to blame but himself. Emma's love for every life around her was something that shouldn't be stomped on. Ryder completely trampled on what he loved most about his beautiful wife. With that self kicking hatred, he knew that he needed to do one right thing as he opened the TARDIS door to search for his wife. He hoped that it wasn't too late.

Emma didn't know where she was going but her feet had a mission while she was lost in her despair. It hurt to think that Ryder's intentions were never pure, just an illusion for his own self gain. She collapsed on to a nearby bench inside one of the most beautiful gardens that Emma had ever seen. Amongst the silver trees and red ground, pinks, golds, and purples surrounded them. Everything seemed so whimsical as if it came from a painting. Beautiful butterfly creatures flew to each plant, Emma felt a sense of serenity and tranquility wash over her. Unaware that she was being watched by someone, who knew all too well how she was feeling.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" River's voice said, warmly from the young woman's left as she sat down on the bench. "Hello, Sweetie." In complete understanding, Emma stared unseeingly in front of her. "I was in denial for so long about the Doctor's love for me. I was convinced that he shared the same love that I always had for him. It literally killed me when I saw that he didn't." She said, being truly canon with the young woman. "I honestly never stopped though." She laughed sadly to herself, reflecting on it. She gave Emma a side glance.

"It hurts so much...I gave up everything to be with him." Emma said, softly wrapping her arms around herself. Tears trickled down her face, River wiped them away before she turned Emma's face to look at her. Her hazel eyes held the truest state of her broken hearts.

River took both of Emma's hands. "Emma, you are that man's entire universe. I only wish that his father looked at me, the way that Ryder looks at you." The woman said, genuinely while brushing Emma's bangs aside. "When you went with Rassilon, I never saw a man so lost before. The fire that burned inside of him went out immediately, he refused to let you go." She smiled proudly of the Doctor's son's devotion to the girl. "After your change...it devastated him to know what Rassilon did to you. The last thing that Ryder ever wanted was for you to endure that kind of burden." She paused to allow Emma to see the sincerity that the young man possessed for her. "So, you see Ryder is rather stubborn like his father when it comes to love. I can assure you that he loves you beyond anything that the galaxy can ever hold." River said, some of Emma's tormenting grief faded, though something else conflicted the girl.

"Then why can't he save the Gallifreyans? He knows better than anyone how it feels to lose his own entire race." Emma said, not understanding his disposition for doing the right thing. River sighed the same puzzling thing, knowing the Doctor made the same decision time and time again. It was harder on them because of the immense knowledge that they held.

"They feel like they don't have any other way to do what must be done and also have the responsibility of all of time." River said, raising her eyes to the orange skies in thought. "One mistake could result in their failure to the universe. That would be their ultimate demise. The true destiny of the Time Lords, one could say." She said fondly. Emma never looked at it in that way before. Preserving of all of history was what kept the Time Lords going and saving innocent lives. "He'll come around, just has to see it for himself." River squeezed Emma's hand. "Don't give up." Suddenly movement behind them caused them to turn around ready to strike, in case it was danger.

To their surprise, Ryder was standing there with his head hung. He rubbed his neck and fidgeted in uncomfortable nervousness. "Hey..." He said, looking at his feet again in uneasiness of River being there, she smiled kindly before she left the couple alone out of respect. The two stood there in silence allowing their emotions and thoughts to be properly collected. Ryder could still see the darkness of pain in her eyes.

"Hey..." Emma said, equally as softly as she held her hands in front of her lap. She was still filled with mistrust of his hurtful words but she also knew that they couldn't move passed this, if she couldn't forgive him. It was hard, when she couldn't see why he refused to save an innocent race. It would be something his father would do. Seeing the true sincere grief in his features, Emma stepped up to her husband and embraced him tenderly. Caught off guard a bit, Ryder returned the gesture in relief. He soaked up the warmth of her everlasting forgiveness that he felt that he didn't even deserve. It was obvious that she understood what being a Time Lord and what that entails.

He kissed her head softly. "I'm so sorry, I should have never said that you wouldn't a real Time Lord. Especially after what you went through." He said, truly apologetically. The young woman buried herself into his chest knowing that he never truly meant the harshness that he unintentionally aimed her way. Ryder sighed softly loving the girl more. "Just feels like I have all of this weight on me...My dad does this without any thought. Everyone is counting on me. Just like in the war against Voldemort. I don't even know if I can do this...I'm trying to be him, it scares me to fail... If I fail...at this..." His words trailed off as Emma tenderly turned his head to meet her kind eyes.

"Ryder, you aren't failing right now...Remember what Dumbledore said about some of us are born with greatness and some have greatness thrusted upon them. At this moment, yes it feels like you have been thrown into an impossible task again, but you aren't alone." She said, reassuringly now understanding his unexplained anger in the TARDIS. "You have my dad, my great-grandparents, my great aunt, the Nobles, your mum, Madam Vastra, Strax, and...me." She blushed at the last word. "We won't just walk away from you." Emma tried to ease his pain, he smiled down at her so thankful for her amazing ability to see good in everything, including him. "You don't have to be the Doctor, in order to do what's right."

Slight shame began to creep up inside of him due to that realization that he put too much pressure on him. "You're right, I was too focused on doing what was needed instead of what I do have." He said, sighing feeling even worse for pushing the people who were there to help him. "Emma...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for tossing you to the side like that...I'm just sorry..." Ryder said, tears gently fell due to her beautiful light and forgiveness. He kissed her with every ounce of love he held for her. "That is not any way for a husband to act towards his wife. I want you to know I married you because I love you despite what you are. That is why the TARDIS chose something so personal and special for us to be bound together. That isn't the point.." Emma's features softened immensely.

She placed a finger upon his lips. "I should have been more understanding. You just regenerated, found out that Rose is your mum...it is something that is never easy to swallow. Honestly, maybe this is something we can't fix. Not everyone can be saved." She said, reflecting on the true destiny of Time Lords. "You were doing what was best." She added respectfully.

Ryder looked at her with so much love. He brushed her hair away. "What could I have done to deserve you, my heart." He said as he looked in to her eyes as she looked at him with love in her eyes

"I guess the Universe found a way to bring us together." He let his hand slide down her jaw line but stopping at her cheek. Ryder now understood the deep love that his father had for his mother, and how deeply they were connected. "It was just a fixed point in time. We were meant to meet in one time or another. Regardless of our origin." She said, letting her arms hang loosely around his neck. The young Time Lord smirked to himself in high amusement causing Emma to tilt her head slightly in confusion. "What?" She questioned him curiously.

"You sounded like a true Time Lord." He said proudly, his wife's face lit with a pink tint of uneasiness but somewhat joyful at the news. "You are right, the universe would have placed us together despite the era or location and I hope this fixed point never changes." He reiterated what she said in agreement. "A beautiful mysterious she is, just like you." He said before softly kissing her. One hand caressed her back as the other ran down her slender arm. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck loosely while he lifted her up a bit, deepening the kiss.

The universe was obvious pulling for them, Ryder never knew anything to be truer. They stood there in the gardens kissing for a moment longer, before Ryder plucked a beautiful multi-colored flower from a nearby bush and tugged it behind her right ear. She blushed at the romantic gesture, appreciating his tenderness. But the moment couldn't last forever as the ominous reality of what needed to be done returned. The Doctor needed to be saved and they still needed a plan to do so.

Emma pulled away from him, hating to ruin the beautiful moment between them. "Come on, we need to go figure out this mess together." Emma said, turning back towards the blue box at the edge of town. Her mind began to theorize possible ways to get back to Trenzalore, knowing that the TARDIS wouldn't want to go there. But that was their only way of getting to the Doctor, unless Jenny had some kind of transportation between Gallifrey and Trenzalore. "How are we going to get to Trenzalore? Jenny is somehow going between the two planets." Emma mused out loud on their way back through the city.

It made sense that his sister would have something due to her involvement with Rassilon. He knew where are the TARDISes were and could give her easy access. Ryder suddenly stopped outside of a familiar house, which, caused his stomach to drop. Who was he to say that the Gallifreyans weren't meant to be saved? Everything happened for a reason, maybe that was the reason they were there. Emma's eyes followed his gaze to what she assumed was Ayliah's home, she took his hand in sympathy of matching thoughts. "I think..." Ryder said pondering his own decision. "We should do what my dad would do, and try to help as many people as we can. After all, he saved a family in Pompeii." He said, walking to the quaint house motivated to do the same. Emma followed, seeing his true heart and willingness to save other people first.

Ryder once again found himself searching for the right words to say, when he knocked on the door. He expected Ayliah not to be very pleased to see him considering what happened on the TARDIS. The couple heard a soft click of someone opening the door. Ayliah stood in the doorway but her friendly stature immediately faltered to something much harder. "Time Lords. Come to watch your precious leader kill a pathetic _lesser_ race?" She said, before going to slam the door close on them. "Please excuse me." She said, not wanting to hear what they had to say.

Emma stopped the door by placing her hand against the doorframe. "Ayliah, I know that you feel betrayed and in your position, you have every right to those feelings. But, we want to help, why else would we have come here?" Emma pleaded with the young Gallifreyan woman. Both hearts were the only thing that met the silence that washed over them, Emma was secretly hoping that Ayliah was thinking over her offered proposal. Moments passed slowly as they waited for any answer.

"How do I know that you aren't going to just back out when the moment of truth comes?" Ayliah said, from behind the door, her doubt was raw and real. "Prove to me that you are being honest and not like the rest of them." Ryder hung his head, he couldn't blame her for questioning their intentions. Their last meeting didn't go so well, he now regretted his previous train of thought more.

"I can't say that I can save everyone or that Rassilon won't try to stop us, but I can say that I will try because I want do to what is right." Ryder said, canonically and without any emotional barriers. "To do anything, I'd appreciate and need your help. So, please let us help." The young man said, the only thing that he could think of saying. They were surprised by the door reopening and Ayliah's eyes piercing through their souls, searching for anything dishonest.

"Fine, I'll help you but only to save my family." She said, intently and determined, which, both Time Lords understood her intentions. "Do come inside." She gestured invitingly behind her to the living room. Ryder waited for Emma to got first, being the gentleman that he was. He began to follow but noticed that his wife had stopped and staring at something in front of her. Ryder curiously stepped up next to her in worry as to what she was looking at. He soon knew the source of her shock, there in front of the hallway stood a snowy white haired, brown eyed version of Emma.

"Sorry...I wasn't meaning to intrude." The softer spoken woman said before she turned to leave the room, Ryder felt dizzy as his mind tried to wrap around how it was even possible that there was two Emmas. Ayliah confusedly walked into the room, wondering why the couple appeared to be so stunned.

"Who is that woman?" Ryder demanded of Ayliah causing more puzzlement to grow inside of her. He began to scan the place suspecting some kind of foul play...it was the only thing that seemed to add up to him. Ayliah stepped up in front of him offended by his actions. Ryder kept his screwdriver close in protection.

"That _is_ my sister, Kymber." Ayliah said, defensively as the white haired girl shyly returned to where she was before. In seconds, the obvious cause of the uproar presented itself to her. Kymber was the identical image of the Time Lord's wife. Now she knew why it felt like she met Emma during their first encounter. Things were becoming more complexed by the second but what did this mean? Emma without warning excused herself and ran back outside. An overwhelming feeling of sickness washed over her at the mere thought that Kymber was almost her exact doopleganger. But how? Had Rassilon known along? Is that why he chose her to change?


	8. The Origins of Companions

Both Gallifreyan sisters weren't sure how to take the young woman's sudden change in behavior, causing them to question who this Emma girl truly was. Ayliah stared at Ryder for a moment before he went after the girl with troubling thoughts swirling around like meteoroids through the skies. Ryder found her leaning against the house with her head in her hands. He slowly approached her not wanting to startle her. "Are you alright?" Ryder said, putting a comforting arm around her causing her to jump at his touch. Color had drained from her face when she looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, wanted to make sure that you were okay?"

"Do I look okay? She looks just like me." Her voice shook a bit, when she finally spoke again. "Who is she? Why does she look like me?" Question poured out of her like a faucet, all the young man could do was gather her in his arms in efforts to ease her nerves. "What does this mean?" She said, muffled in his chest, her adrenaline raced through her body at a pulsing rate. Ryder stroked her hair wondering the very same thing.

He rested his chin on the top of her head keeping his own worry to himself. "I don't know, but we'll find out. It'll be okay." Ryder soothed, rubbing her arms and allowed her all the time that she needed to recuperate from the shock and confusion. He knew that his words didn't help much and that everything had escalated rather quickly since their arrival. At least, they were together and that everything would reveal itself soon enough. After a long pause the young man spoke again still holding her. "Are you ready to go back inside?" He asked, wondering if seeing this Kymber again would make her nauseous again.

Wordlessly, Emma nodded softly but still shaken up by the encounter in the house. Ryder took her hand reassuringly as he led her back into the house, where an immensely troubled Ayliah stood waiting for their return. "What happened? Is she alright?" The young Gallifreyan woman asked, truly worried.

Ryder guided the dark haired woman to a nearby chair his hand remained in her grasp. "Yes, her body is still going through some changes." He said, assuringly appreciative towards Ayliah, she knew that it was more than nerves. It wasn't her place to say so. She left to receive some water and returned in a few moments, carrying a tray of cups.

"You said that you could somehow stop Rassilon from killing the Gallifreyans?" She said, not wasting any time. Ryder didn't either as he replied with a plan formulating in his mind but knew that Emma would opposed to what he came up with, there honestly wasn't any other way to found out Rassilon's own plans.

"Well, he did mention something about a war but didn't say what would be the source of the genocide. Therefore, we have to figure out what his plan is. I was thinking I could enlist for the Army and see what I can learn." Ryder said, causing his wife to look at him in horrified shock at the idea of him doing that.

"No, you won't do that, if something goes wrong! He knows who you are and so do his soldiers, then what?" Emma exclaimed, unable to hide her fear for her husband. "We lost your father, the last thing we need, is the both of you in Rassilon clutches. It's too risky!" Emma was not budging on going forth with the plan. Ayliah understood the other young woman's logistics towards the Time Lord's intentions and couldn't help share in the concern of the unknown outcome. Ryder knelt in front Emma and took her hands.

"Something could go wrong, horribly wrong, I could get caught, but what else do we have to lose?" Ryder said, rubbing his thumbs across the backs of her hands in soft circles. Her uneasiness remained and he continued to reason with her. "Rassilon has some kind of weapon and..." Ryder ran his fingers through his hair to get his scattered thoughts to make sense. "They have to tell the soldiers something of what they're going to be doing..." He looked over to see Ayliah and Kymber staring very grimly at his wife. He followed their glances towards Emma who was in a statue like state caught his eye. "Emma, are you alright?" Ryder questioned her as she staring into the distance. Was she going to be sick again? "Love?" Ryder said as he moved in front of her when she didn't respond to him. He caressed her cheek. Her eyes were almost empty, if she had gone into a trance.

A clammy paleness came over the dark haired girl rather quickly. "Is there anything I can do?" Aliyah asked softly, not sure what was going on with the woman, but based on her husband's reaction, it wasn't good. The young man was focused in reviving the Emma girl. Maybe the transfer didn't take causing her body to shut down. From what Ayliah knew of the couple, she hoped for Ryder's sake that it was something else.

Ryder stroked Emma's face in efforts to bring her out of her catatonic state. "Emma, can you hear me? Please, tell me what is wrong?" He said, pulled out his sonic screwdriver to find whatever was the sort of her current condition but nothing abnormal showed up on the scan.

Hearing Ryder mentioning Rassilon having some kind of weapon, triggered Emma to have a flashback to her transformation. The room disappeared and reappeared as the room that the President performed the DNA transfer. She couldn't move again, her arms were strapped to the wall of the Loom.

Her body was convulsed while her DNA was being rewritten. But she could hear her capturers around her. "Tell me, how did you know of her ability?" Rassilon questioned the blonde woman that stood proudly at his side. Emma continued to fight the increasing level of pain that surged through her. What ability was he talking about? She had nothing special about her that she knew of.

Jenny replied in true confidence. "If her father, Captain Jack Harkness is immortal then she should have the exact same genetic mutation. Therefore, making her the perfect Time Lord, she live on after her regenerations expire." Jenny said, pleased by the impending results of what they were doing. They knew about her dad? How did they know about her dad? "Of course, she has been trained by my father to be a warrior." Jenny added to impress the man.

"Making her the key to my army and weapon for destroying the Gallifreyans." Rassilon could taste the truest victory yet to come and he would make Gallifrey into the planet that it should be. The proper race inhabiting it for all of time, nothing could ever defeat him. "The 'Eve' to my brand new race." Rassilon said cruelly pleased.

"Yes, my love, she will be the end of an impure universe but also the new beginning to our new world." Jenny said, matching his demented thrill. "Leaving my father truly alone." Her voice took an evil turn that showed her true nature. But why did they want the Gallifreyans dead and the Doctor alone? "But there is the matter of my brother, he will try to stop us." Jenny added, knowing that he could easily thwart their plans.

Rassilon let out a harsh bark like laugh as if Ryder was nothing more than a speck of dirt. "He is a mere boy still, not even thirty years old yet. There is nothing he can do to stop us. Besides, we have his little toy." Rassilon responded coldly as he drew a wicked hand down the side of her face. "If it is broken, he will just find another one to replace her. She'll be his ultimate end." With that reality rushed back to her, she gasped for air as her body trembled slightly. Tears streamed down her face in overwhelming torment of the memory.

In not knowing what to do, Ryder carried the unresponsive girl back to the TARDIS to see if her father or Donald could find what was wrong with her. A faint but urgent voice broke through the darkness that surrounded Emma for an undetermined amount of time. "Emma, c'mon! Please!" Ryder was saying. "Please wake up, Emma!" A blinding white light beat down on her as her eyes slowly fluttered opened. She at first thought, that she had died somehow but other people talking around her defused that theory. She attempted to raise her arm to shield her face, but ended up simply closing her eyes against the light, too tired to move much. Tears streamed down her face in overwhelming torment of the memory.

"Ryder, turn the light off." Her great-grandfather said to the young man. Emma heard someone using a sonic screwdriver on her. "Emma, can you hear me?" Rory asked, voice full of concern, the sound of the screwdriver continuing. The light surrounding her disappeared, her vision finally adjusted to her surroundings. She could have sworn that she was in some kind of medbay or emergency room again. "You're in the TARDIS...you're alright now..." He said, trying to assure her that she was out of danger.

Her mind was stuck on one thing tell them about Rassilon's plan. "R-Ras-Rass..." She hated that her vocal chords were not working properly, they had to know what happened. Ryder softly made a shooshing noise as he ran his fingers through her hair to calm her.

"Take your time, here..." The young man said after getting her some water. The young woman graciously took it, savoring every refreshing sip. "Is it about Rassilon?" He asked her, trying not to send her back into another fit. She nodded confirming that he guessed correctly.

She set the cup down on the table next to her as she prepared to reveal the grim news. "I had a flashback of when Rassilon and Jenny..." She didn't want to say it but she plunged on without hesitation. "Anyway, they were discussing...their weapon..." She said recalling everything clearly, Ryder's expression went from deep concern to grave fear of what the weapon could be.

"What is it?" Ryder said, realizing he sounded like he was interrogating the poor girl. Rassilon could have any kind of item to be a destructive weapon. Something that the Master picked up during his attempted domination. Emma seemed more uneasy with his question, which, didn't mean anything good.

"Me..." She let the word hang in the air, allowing everyone in the room to soak up what it meant. Ryder leaned against the table while all feeling left him through the pit in his stomach. So, that's why he wanted to do the transfer on the young woman. Due to Jack's mutational genetic accident, Emma would have inherited it.

"He chose me to be the ideal Time Lord..." Emma went on grimly, hating what the twisted narcissistic man did to her. "They knew about my dad's...ability to defy death and they wanted the regeneration factor to make me...the true immortal." Her voice quickened with each word terrified at the mere thought. "I'm meant to kill..." Ryder moved to her to comfort her as she looked at each person in the room. She wanted to run to sort everything out on her own.

"No, you are not meant to kill, Emma, you're good, you're strong." Ryder soothed before he went to wrap his arms around her. Everyone else stood behind him, not wanting to dash his hopes that she wouldn't become a soldier when the time came. He stroked her hair tenderly. "You don't have to be a warrior." Ryder worked to keep his voice calm. "Yes, you're going to live for a long time, but you don't have to hurt people." He kissed her but felt her fighting him a bit.

Emma wasn't as convinced that was so true. Rassilon could have anything else to her that they didn't know of. "W-what if, he programmed me to be that way and I don't even know it." She said, looking up at him when so many more things flooded her already full mind. "I could change and then what?" The last thing that she ever wanted was to hurt those she loved so dearly.

That caused her to pulled away from him a bit, she was a ticking time bomb. "Even if that is so, you still can fight it." Ryder wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't seem to be helping. "You can choose not to hurt people." He said, cupping her face in his hands. Emma adverted her eyes, how could he be so sure that she could fight it?

How her husband was able to stay so gentle, when dealing with all this upset was beyond her. "Ryder, you have been a Time Lord since birth...I'm new at this...I don't know how you deal with so much responsibility." Ryder simply clasped his hands over her own. As he did so, Emma felt real comfort, true peace...calm... And all with a simple touch... Ryder was the only person who could cause those emotions inside of her so quickly. Finally...she decided to quit psycho-analyzing the situation.

Ryder understood her fears. "Emma, it's scary, but you're so brilliant, I know you can do this. I trust you." He smiled shakily as he held his unsure wife to him, rubbing her back. "You can do this and like you told me, I'll be right there to help you." Ryder said, having faith in her true nature. Her spirit was too strong to be corrupted by that kind of darkness."You know what it takes by traveling with us. You are different. This is what Rassilon wants exactly what occurred with the Master. To mess with your head, so you can be molded." He was right, Rassilon needs her to succeed and she was allowing it by her doubt to cloud her vision.

But she still wondered about what she truly was among other things. "But what, if I can't?" She whispered, eyes full of fear and self-doubt. Ryder kissed her temple softly, soaking every bit of her distress. Emma laid her head on his shoulder, wanting to just be close to him. He was the only thing that kept her falling into pieces.

The young man secretly harbored the same fear regarding her new purpose. "What scares you so much?" Ryder said, looking into her eyes, searching them into the deep depths of her soul to see the true source of her troubled feelings.

The young Time Lady looked down at her feet and played with some of her hair nervously. "What if, I turn into what they want? Like the Master?" Emma said, honestly and timidly finally allowing her emotions to be fully exposed. Jack hugged her as well, know that she always had to be the strong one like her mother. She blushed slightly, embarrassed by her confession.

Ryder smiled a bit, knowing that she had a legitimate concern and couldn't blame her for how she felt. "Do you hear the drums?" Ryder said, containing his concern but remaining loving. Emma took a moment to truly listened to what was going on inside of her head.

Just the noise of her buzzing thoughts met her ears, not the thundering beats of the twinned drums. "No, but I'm still scared." She confessed, causing her family to gather around her for comfort and support while her husband once again kissed her forehead in relief of her being freed from that torment. He did pity the Master for everything that he became due to the insisting drums.

He grazed a hand across her beautiful face, her light shone so brightly around her. Her inner strength spoke volumes than anything else. "You don't want to rule everything and you have a pure soul." Ryder said, truthfully sincere. "If you would going to be like that, you would have before now. The TARDIS would have warned us too." He tucked some hair behind her ears.

Something still didn't feel right to her regarding her transformation. "You sound so sure but it was just a few days ago. It could take time to take affect or something?" She couldn't help it, she was terrified, and her brain was going to continue to find ways to be terrified.

"After my first incident on Satellite Five, it was scarier as hell because I didn't know how to take it. This is me that we are talking about, I'm used to things much more abnormal." Her father said from her left sincerely. "Even when the Doctor told me what I became, it took me awhile to realize that what I had was a gift." He looked at his daughter with such pride and love. "What you have this a gift, maybe this is what you are meant to be." He added always knowing that the universe had something unique for his daughter.

"I was terrified before I made the choice to become myself again, that meant giving up so much when I did. It was so worth it and I never regret doing it. We make our destinies and what we will become. You have become a new creature. A beautiful creature, and you will do so much good." Ryder tried again, rubbing her cheek. "Every new adventure, is a new way to do good." He kissed her palm, her fears blew away like leaves in the wind.

Her father was one person that she never thought that would be scared of anything. Either was Ryder. "So... It's... Supposed to be like this?" She tried to make his words make sense. _He was always scared? _She thought in amazement to herself of both of the men she cared so much about.

Ryder nodded in response. "I am scared that I may fail and do something that may end the universe. End everything that makes it what it is." Ryder said, canonically. "What if, what I'm doing is evil? Sometimes evil has the best intentions that go wrong but I continue to do what I can to better the universe, the best that I can." He concluded finally breaking Emma's mindset that was leading to a self destructive train wreck.

"Thank you." She reached up to kiss his cheek. "Thank you for being here for me." Emma said appreciatively of her husband's supportive love that was the span of the amazing universe. Ryder kissed her softly to return the gratitude, the two soon broke apart.

"Always, my bright star." Ryder said, now they needed a new plan to stop the genocide since they figured out Rassilon's plan. He started pacing the room in wondering what his father would do in something like this? He tapped his screwdriver against his chin repetitively reeling over everything. He barely noticed that Ayliah and her sister had entered the room. The exactness between Kymber and Emma was something that the other companions couldn't help taking intrigued notice of it.

"She..." Amy tried to make sense of what she was seeing as she looked between the twinned girls. Of course, their eyes were two different shades but the bone structure matched completely. "I mean how is this possible?" The redhead finally managed to utter. River Song seemed to be the only person that wasn't stunned but almost impressed.

"Everyone has a doopleganger." River said nonchalantly as she waved her hand, just getting confused expressions in return. "You know an universal twin. According to some myths if one sees their own doopleganger it is an omen of their impending death." She recited like she was teaching a class. Emma's hearts halted at the last few words, was this a sign of her own demise or was it Kymber's sign? The young woman kept her cool until they knew more.

"Kymber is from Gallifrey and Emma is from Earth." Ayliah said, not seeing how what they were saying could be plausible. "They are also from two different times, it isn't an omen of any kind." Becoming rather protective of her sister and shot a look at River for even suggesting anything like that.

"True but you don't find their likeness remotely strange?" Madam Vastra said, gesturing to the girls slightly taken aback at Ayliah's lack of reaction. "It's very possible that the Light of Gallifrey could mean Kymber and Emma are the light together." Confusion spread through the room as those words. "The prophecy mentions a girl from two universes, that could be interpreted many different ways. Yes, Emma was in the alternate universe and this one, which, could constitute as her belonging to both worlds. It could also mean that her doopleganger is from one part of the universe and they have to join forces." Theories began to fly in the minds of the room's occupants.

Emma shouldn't even be in this time at all and she barely met Kymber, how were they supposed to work together or help each other? "How when we aren't from the same lineage?" Kymber protested, she'd rather not tamper with anything related to Gallifrey's future. It could destroy the planet. Emma remained silent, try to find other possibility.

Rory broke the drawn out silence that fell upon them. "On one hand, there are only so many possible genetic mutations, people are going to end up looking like each other, but on the other hand, in these circumstances..." Rory mused out loud, considering everything. "Anything is possible." It was true, when dealing with Time Travel and the Doctor a ray of things could happen.

Amy was curious to her husband's train of thought, half thinking that the Doctor rubbed off on him. "Then it is possible within the weird dimensional thingy, they could be related?" Amy said, curiously causing Rory to shake his head while he went on with his explanation.

"Eh, very possible, but there are pairs of people who aren't related in any way but do nearly identical. Like River said, Dooplegangers." Rory explained before added more. "Not like the flesh gangers." He said, knowing that his wife was thinking what happened after their honeymoon, when she was kidnapped and replaced by an alien replica of herself. A woman named Madam Korvian wanted their daughter to kill the Doctor. He wondered if this was not something similar.

"So now we also must determine to whom exactly the prophecy is referring to." Vastra peered at both of the girls. "In addition to stopping Rassilon." Ryder tapped his screwdriver against his chin, listening to every word while mulling over how they could change a future that could break or save the universe.

He finally spoke still focused on his thoughts without looking at anyone. "Rassilon wanted the perfect weapon for the murder of the Gallifreyans but why did he give up so easily?" Ryder mused out loud, tossing the screwdriver repeatedly in the air. "It doesn't make any sense as to why he allowed me to carry Emma out. That was his weapon...not unless...he had an ulterior motive of some type." He stopped in mid stride for a brief moment.

Emma's new Time Lord knowledge kicked in surprising her a bit. "He could have been expecting the transfer to go wrong in a way provoking you." Emma said, leaning against the nearby table. "Hoping that my body would reject it." Rose hugged the girl, understanding what the young Time Lady was going through, due to her first encounter with the Daleks.

Donald interjected as a revelation hit him. "Of course, resulting in what could have happened to my sister. If she would have remembered the Doctor before she returned home." Donald said, gravely now watching the girl more closely now for signs of her mind melting. But she would have died within a few hours after the transfer, though? Something wasn't quite adding up.

Suddenly, Ryder pointed at Donald without looking at him. "Right, so I think that we need to do a scan on Emma, see what exactly Rassilon did to Emma." Ryder said, finally looking at the man determined on being a few steps ahead of the Time Lord President and protect everyone in the TARDIS.

The older man looked at the young Time Lord in the outmost respect. "Right." Donald nodded. "We should be able to figure that out, provided you have scans of her from before?" He question Ryder, his eyebrow quirked slightly.

With that, Ryder tossed him his Sonic Screwdriver in response, it held every scan that he had done on Emma. "Because if something is going to happen with the DNA transfer, we need to know what." Ryder said, meeting Emma's worried eyes. "Also find out about the connection between Emma and Kymber." He added solemnly also troubled to the impending discovery. Donald led Emma to another part of the medbay containing different kinds of imaging and x-ray machines. Emma tugged on her hair nervously as flashbacks of the horrifying experience that Rassilon put her through.

Donald sensed her anxiety as he turned around and enveloped the young woman in a warm hug. "It will be alright, okay? I'm sorry that we couldn't meet again under better circumstances, but ah well." He said, showing her the same fatherly kindness that the Doctor had the first time she met him. He pulled away caressing her cheek, equally worried.

Emma nodded in anxious response but grateful to the man's reassurance. "I know and thank you..." Emma said, returning the hug before Donald went to set up the machine to begin the scan. The young woman wrung her hands keeping the uneasiness of the idea of what he was going to do at bay.

He peered around the screen soaking in what she was feeling. "Ready?" He asked, allowing her time to be comfort instead of forcing it upon her. "Take all the time you need." He said, understandingly. She gave him a grateful glance as she rubbed her arm, she needed to do this to find out what Rassilon did to her and a way to stop him. Not to mention, the link between the psychical exactness of herself and Kymber.

She closed her eyes willing the courage inside of her to build up. "Yeah." She nodded, taking a deep breath and opening her eyes. The machine looked a bit similar to the Loom that Rassilon had but not so bulky. She slowly stepped up to it, pushing the image of Donald turning into Rassilon out of her head.

Donald connected different kinds of wires to Emma's arms and torso. Her muscles tensed, the machine also registered an elevated level in both heart rates due to the overwhelming feeling of panic increased. "It's just you and me, I'm only running a scan through the TARDIS. Take deep breaths, Emma, you're alright. Focus on me, okay? Don't think about what the machine is doing." Donald grinned, reassuringly as he patted her arm. Emma closed her eyes again to get her nerves to calm down. She reflected on the beautiful ceremony that Ryder and she had in the chapel. How sweet and tender he was. It was her idea of how she wanted to get married.

She looked over to see the comforting sight of Donald in his 'thinking glasses.' They were squared, wide brimmed black glasses. That was something that she missed most about the alternate universe. He moved the sonic screwdriver down her front silently and placed the data into the computer. Seconds later, he removed the wires smiling. "There we go." He said, before going back to the screen. He pulled his glasses down the bridge of his nose as if he had misread the given information. It definitely answered one big question but posed another of how it was even conceivable.

His reaction made the young woman curious to what he found out from the scan. "What is it?" Emma asked, moving to peer over his shoulder. Instead of answering, he marched back towards the door, he wasn't sure how he was going to explain this to her father and Ryder. The young woman stole a glance at the screen to see what looked like a computerized model of a strand of DNA. One part of it was highlighted, not knowing what that meant she took off after the brown haired man to find out what it meant.

"Donald?" Emma quickly catching up to him as she tugged on her hair again. The two entered the console room, where everyone had moved to. Ryder looked up from the computer only to become concerned by Donald's intense expression. Rose once again gathered Emma into her arms while they waited for the results. Emma buried herself into Rose's embrace like she used to in the Potterverse after having nightmares about her family's deaths.

"I completed the scan but what I found complicates things a lot. Jack, how much do you know about Clara's ancestry?" Donald questioned the man solemnly as Jack thought back for a moment. It was true that he had information on all of the Doctor's companions but Clara's background was a bit complexed, even for him.

"No, only that her parents died, her father was adopted by well..." He glanced over at the Ponds meaningfully. They had adopted Anthony as an infant in the mid sixties, but when he married he used his actual last name. "The Williams, nothing more than that, why?" He said, looking between his daughter and friend, half not wanting to know the reason behind the questions.

"It seems that Emma has a strand of Gallifreyan DNA within her own genetics." Donald informed them rather gravely and went on. "Which, is impossible unless, somehow it had been passed down through hereditary bloodlines. But both you and Clara as far as one can tell are humans." He moved toward the computer to show them his findings. "I did a full scan twice to see if maybe one had been a false read out." He said, while typing steadily. "This is what I got both times." The same thing appeared on the screen as in the med bay.

"Interesting, it's quite similar to baby Melody's results on Demon's Run." Madam Vastra said, causing River to smirk slightly but pain flashed across her parents faces at the remembrance of that heart wrecking battle. "But with her, the TARDIS had a hand in that part of her make up." She said, studying the data throughly. "This is truly puzzling." She looked at the young Time Lady, who was equally as lost. "One may assume that Rassilon could have used both Gallifreyan and Time Lord DNA to make sure the transfer is successful. The human side would reject the unnatural changes but he only used Time Lord." She concluded, Ryder's stood at the mainframe stewing in a dangerous pot of anger.

Emma held tight to Rose, knowing that the winds of the storm was over the horizons and heading their way. It would be the most terrifying fury filled explosion that they were about to behold. A Time Lord's anger was indeed a terrible thing, despite who it was directed towards. He seemed to gone into a catatonic trance, River hesitantly stepped up to him as she saw his father's worst bubbling in him. She paused inches away from him in case everything came to a head. Suddenly, Ryder slammed his fists against the console. He tried to relax, but Rassilon went too far now with his sick desires to rule over Gallifrey. He used the wrong target to do so. "... How dare he?" Ryder growled softly to no one in particular. His blood thundered through him at the speed of all time and space.

He was unaware that Emma had followed River lead and made her way to the young man. Maybe it wasn't her best decision but she felt compelled to at least try to soothe the winter storm that arrived in summer. "Ryder..." She reached out for his arm tenderly, not what to expect as a response.

At her touch, Ryder yanked his arm away with a mask of anger on his face. Once reality kicked in, it disappeared causing his features to softened at the realization of his wife's presence. He took a step to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Emma... Emma I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry..." He soaked the light that her wonderful spirit always held, letting it wash over the darkness that had consumed him. She embraced him listening to his hearts while he pulled her back to cup her face with both of his hands. The flame still were ablaze in his eyes. "I'm going to get him back for what he did to you." Ryder assured her softly.

"But he turned me into a Time Lord that's all, is the transfer going to be rejected?" She said, knowing how the Time Lords kept the most devastating information to themselves. He stroked her cheek, regretting the fear that he unintentionally placed on her. He kissed her reassuringly while trying to search for the right explanation. "What did it say?" Emma repeated more troubled of the truth.

The poor girl so far been through so much in a matter of days. "No, the transfer will remain due to...the Gallifreyan DNA strand that is in your system already." He said, sliding a hand down her cheek. "But it is possible that the TARDIS is misreading the data." Ryder answered, focusing on not squeezing her too tightly. Emma's mind couldn't process much more confusing information. "Donald, could you..." Ryder stopped when he saw that Donald had already performed another scan on Kymber this time.

"The strand matches completely." Donald read Ryder's mind that possessed the unsaid question, he sighed grimly. "Which means that the two are related only by a few thousands years. "That explains why Kymber looks like you." Donald said in thought. Kymber stared at the dark haired girl in stunned surprise along with her sister. "But how that is possible is beyond me." He said a bit troubled about how it could happen.

"Wait..."I'm... descended from..." Emma tried to wrap her head around the concept while interrupting. River hugged the girl to her, knowing how messed up her thoughts were at the moment before reading the two scans. It did make sense, considering the fact that her human DNA alone would have rejected the Time Lord DNA. The Gallifreyan strand allowed the two genetical strands to blend perfectly together.

"Looks that way, Sweetie. Somehow down the line you have had in your lineage." River said in amazement and turning back to the confusedly stunned girl. "Like Donald said, it must have been pretty far back in your ancestry." Emma felt the room spinning as the reality of it collided into her.

Something else occurred to her a moment later. "... So... But... Oh my gosh, one of my ancestors...mated...with a...a time traveler, didn't they?!" Emma said, face reddening as she arrived at the conclusion. Both Gallifreyan girls blushed at the suggestion too also a bit disgusted by their own mating outside of their race. River and her father on the other hand, laugh amongst themselves.

"Hey!" Her father said, feigning hurt feelings. "You are talking about your parents here, what do you think your mom did?" He added suggestively wagging his eyebrows followed with a wink. Which, Emma turned even redder wishing that she never heard that.

Jack lovingly gripped her shoulder chucking. "Oh my gosh, Dad!" Emma complained, covering her face. "I didn't want to know that!" She said, wanting to hid somewhere else far far away.

"And I would also know about that, my dear." River said, smirking and winking seductively. "Besides, it wouldn't be a time traveler, because Gallifreyans didn't have the technology that Time Lords will eventually have to travel through time. If you remember, the Gallifreyans were the original race of Gallifrey."

Ayliah cleared her throat in annoyance. "_Are_." Aliyah added with a frown. "We're not gone yet, you know." She said, folding her arms across her chest in offense River's explanation. The blonde woman sincerely apologized softly and bowed her head in respect.

Something else popped up in her mind causing her to lift her head. "So does that mean that...Ryder and...I are..." Emma said, awkwardly glancing at her husband wondering if they weren't cousins by a thousand years, give or take. Ryder understood how his wife could come to that assumption.

River smiled comforting towards Emma catching on to what she meant. "Related?" River asked. Emma nodded. "No, no, nothing to worry about. Just you and both sisters are related." River pointed out proudly, while Emma sighed in relief.

But they had to get back to the previous problem that started this all. How were they supposed to stop Rassilon and why? Something hit Ryder all of the sudden, Ayliah said when he came to almost a week before that the Gallifreyans were companions to the Time Lords. "Of course, it all connects...Why didn't I think of this before..." Ryder said as he started to put something into the computer quickly before smacking himself with the heel of his palm. "It was staring me right in the face along..." He mumbled to himself in rapid pace. The others watched him in immense confusion wondering what inspiration had come to him.

"What has?" Emma finally asked the question that they were all thinking, in reply Ryder merely smiled a bit before spinning on his heels and rushing back to the girls in amusement. "Ryder, what are you talking about?" Emma said, taken aback due to his misplaced amusement.

Ryder's smile widened more as he went to answer. "The Gallifreyans are companions to the Time Lords." He said, to him stating the obvious but receiving lost expressions. He found it slightly surprising that none of them knew what this meant especially both sisters.

Emma faced her excited husband who was practically bouncing off the walls. "... You're gonna have to explain more." Emma said, completely deadpanned as to what he was on about. He merely became more thrilled by this. He stepped up to Kymber and Ayliah.

He gripped their shoulders lightly. "Not all of the Gallifreyans weren't killed in the genocide. Some escaped the horrible fate." He explained pointing at the two sisters thrilled. "Some were able to flee to a hidden place that they would be safe." A light of recognition went off in Jack and Donald's eyes. Of course. they would know about that, considering Torchwood held every bit of information on Time Lords and other aliens that they have come into contact with.

"So, it is true..." Jack said, knowingly and thrilled at the same time, again shocking everyone. "In the Torchwood files there are documents of theories of where the Doctor's companions come from, well the ones that are supposedly from Earth." He explained, pulling something up on the computer. "This beautiful amazing universe is the birthplace of the most valuable asset to the Doctor...his companions..." Jack said, focused on the screen. "It states that approximately eight thousand years ago, during the youth of Gallifrey, which, would be now in Gallifreyan history. The Gallifreyan race were the first species on this planet, few know that they co-existed with the Time Lords."

Emma felt more dumbfounded at her father's words, were the Doctor's companions not from Earth at all? An alien race of their own? "Supposedly from Earth?" Emma repeated trying to wrap her head around the information. "What do you mean by 'supposedly from Earth?'" Emma inquired again more directly this time. The young woman found herself in a mental maze of sorrow, shock, but slightly baffled.

"Well, the theory goes that the Earth bound companions, aren't from Earth at all. The first ancestors of the companions." Donald picked up as Jack found what he was looking for. "Gallifreyans were the first life forms on Gallifrey for quite some time then before Omega died, they evolved into what we know to be Time Lords. The two worked harmoniously, the perfect partnership. True peace that is until Rassilon became President. He never liked the prior race, thought of them as weak. I'm starting to think that Jenny helped him convinced the Council with her lovely charm in order for the Time Lord race to be what they are meant to be... Is some kind of genocide is needed." Ryder listened silently, everything seemed to be falling into place.

"You're saying that all the companions are descended from Gallifreyans?" Emma frowned. So, did Ryder sense that about her somehow and something that the Doctor sensed about his own companions?

Donald scratched his chin in thought of how to answer the girl's question. "Well...Susan and Romana were both on Gallifrey and already Time Ladies. Well...the ones on Earth were, yes descended from the first Gallifreyans." Donald informed her amused by his explanation. Ryder was already adding everything together.

Something once more came to Emma's thought process. "But Ryder and I aren't related." Emma stated simply and confused to the mixed bloodline of all three races.

"You aren't related, it like saying that everyone on Earth is related." Donald said as he joined Jack and Ryder at the console. "They are in a way because when God placed man on Earth they had to reproduce somehow." He said, nonchalantly. That made sense to the girl. "Those Gallifreyans must have reproduced with humans." He added before looking straight ahead while an epiphany slammed into him. "Of course...the Gateway..." He said mostly to himself in deep musings. "The pocket universe is blended into Earth almost like an extension of it, as you will. The Gateway was their way of traveling between their world and Earth. They resembled humans, so they weren't even questioned. Making hiding even easier." His voice gained total fondness when he finished.

"Okay, so Rassilon's like Hitler. We still have to figure out how to stop him. Even more so now that we know the Gallifreyans are the reason that we are here right now." Emma frowned going rounds with her thoughts as to what they were going to do next. They figured out Rassilon's motives but they still needed how to prepare for warfare.

Jack broke the sudden silence that fell upon them but grimly. "Well, I found out how the bastard is going to do the genocide." He said, addressing the group before reading the file on the screen. "According to these files that Cybermen came from the skies and started doing what they do best." Jack read from the computer solemnly and gave Rose a significant look. "Somehow, Rassilon used Cybermen to do his dirty work. He also gassed the survivors, amongst other horrible things." He sighed gravely standing back up. "So many lost their lives." Emma wiped the tears that fell for the innocent lives that were taken out of pure greed and power hungry values. "It does say here that one theory tells of a handful of Gallifreyans were able to leave the planet to find safety." Jack concluded facing the group, that was what they needed.

"We can't save them all?" Emma whispered, hoping that at least they could save them all as unrealistic as it seems. That sweet concern was something that Jack knew she got from her mother. He searched the information again for anything else, Ryder took her hand in hopeful support.

"I wish that we could...fixed point." Ryder gravely reminded the young woman before going back to what he was doing. "We can save who we can but we end up saving two races." He added in efforts to lighten the mood. Emma understood that they couldn't save them all but her hearts still hurts for those who died.

"Do the files say where the escaped Gallifreyans ended up?" Emma questioned the men, wanting her assumptions to be correct about the pocket universe. Jack scanned the screen again, slowly reading through the files for the requested information.

"No, just rumored theories of a different planet equal to Gallifrey. No one truly knows." Jack reported grimly but sparking another kind of inspiration inside the young Time Lord's mind. Ryder returned to the console a plan was growing at an increasing rate. The perfect hiding place revealed itself, again the TARDIS knew what she was doing.

"This where we come in." Ryder said, from the console smiling, which, confused everyone there. "We can't stop the invasion completely unfortunately. But we can help the Gallifreyans prepare for what is coming their way." He turned solemn as he put in some coordinates into the database. "But we have to go from the inside out..." He paused when he heard voices coming from outside of the TARDIS. The young man ran to the door to found out what was happening. He peered out the window to see crowds of people heading to the fountain in the middle of the square. He curiously stepped out of the TARDIS. "Excuse me?" He asked, a Gallifreyan couple that were passing by. "Where is everyone going? Is there some kind of ceremony happening down in the square?" He inquired in curious politeness, grabbing Emma quickly. "My wife and I were wanting to confirm our marriage." Emma smiled warmly, half wanting to kick her husband. She could only imagine what her father was thinking at the news of their marriage.

"Oh, how lovely and congratulations!" The wife said, truly happy for the young couple, squeezing her husband's arm endearingly. "We don't know...just that Rassilon is about to address his people." She said, slightly confused herself at Rassilon's unknown reasons for doing so. Both young Time Lords had a hunch that it had something to do with his plan to destroy them all or his father. They nodded in appreciation of the news before the other couple continued on their way. That was Ryder's cue to follow them to the square, this could have been Rassilon's move.

Without thinking, Ayliah rushed out of the TARDIS she had to know what the President was up to, she found herself believing that the man held an ill-fated outcome for her people. Kymber followed her sister back out into the twinned sunlight and down the crimson dirt path of Arcadia. "Ayliah! Ayliah, wait." She said, holding up the skirt of her dress in efforts to keep up with her sister. "Ayliah, stop for a moment." The older dark haired girl spun in a dime to face the young blonde with a burning determination. "Thank you, now I don't feel right about this...Our people being taken away from our home by Time Lords, nonetheless." Kymber said, displaying the same mistrust at Ayliah displayed towards Ryder earlier that day. "We can't do this...this may be a trap." She said, protesting but Ayliah kept on moving towards their home. Kymber wasn't so easily convinced that they should trust the young man. "Aliyah, what's to say he isn't working with Rassilon?" Kymber spat the name.

"If we have a chance to save our people than we don't have any other choice but to trust Ryder and his friends." Ayliah said, in firm understanding of her younger sister's uneasiness. Ayliah's main priority was her family and getting them to where Rassilon couldn't harm them. "Kymber, you have to just trust me." She said, sighed and placing her hand on Kymber's arms in a motherly fashion. Time was running out and fighting was not an option. Kymber didn't feel as confident in what they heard minutes before she had every right not to. How could a girl from Earth be related to her and bare her appearance.

Kymber stared at her again trying to get Ayliah to see reasoning and the truth. "Ayliah, this could be part of Rassilon's plan, if he is even planning to get rid of our kind. I don't see how or why he would want, considering we help the Time Lords. This Ryder could very well be a spy for some other enemies. Rassilon has access to everything, someone could have used the genetical system of the Looms to create that...that Emma girl. That is why she is merely another version of me." Kymber used logical to make sense of it all. That was the only possible way.

Aliyah sighed. "Kymber, what other choice do we have?" Ayliah looked into Kymber's light blue eyes filled with inner turmoil. "Please listen to me, Ryder has proven himself to be true to me. He was willing to defy the man that created who he was, in order to save the one person that matters most to him. That is what I am doing, protecting the only thing worth fighting for." Conviction clear in her voice as she went on. "We have to work together, a team for if anything, Gallifrey and our family." She said, not saving any room for arguing. She began once again spread the news of Rassilon's impending plan.

"What if, we are wrong about the Time Lord helping us? He ends up being the real enemy, then what?" Kymber said, close on her sister's heels still convinced that she was correct on her assumptions sand wondering if Ayliah was too caught up what was myths of things to come. "Because, we have so much to lose. They don't, I'll be damned to allow them to bring us down in their place." She folded her arms across her chest.

Aliyah sighed. "Kymber, what other choice do we have? Kymber, if it comes to that, we'll deal with it then. Right now, trusting him is our best option, okay?" Aliyah frowned, her lips went extremely thin in slight disappointment in Kymber not having faith for the first time. "Please trust me in this, that is all I ask for." Ayliah pleaded with the snowy white hair girl. "If I am wrong then I am wrong but I know that I'm not." Watching Ryder be so willing to go to any distance for those that he gave his all to, made her see hope in a darkening time.

"Fine." Kymber said, seeing the honesty in her older sister's words and the intense trust that she had in the young man. "I'll trust you just don't lead us into a trap." She said, unable to hide her feelings any longer. They were blindly following someone that maybe their own demise or lead them to freedom.

"Thank you and I won't." Ayliah said, hugging her sister in appreciation of the walls of suspicious had fallen down. Her only question was how much time did they have until Rassilon's devious intentions went into effect because she was putting everything in Ryder's hands.


	9. The Eve of War

**Dear Readers,**

**Sorry for the wait between chapters but here is two brand new action filled chapters for your reading enjoyment! I needed a break to think of the perfect way to write the next part and editing. I hope that you enjoy each chapter and tell me what you think! I do appreciate your enduring patience with me. I would like to thank Stephani for all the help in the flow of the chapters. Mostly and especially you my readers for all of your support along this journey. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

The Gallifreyan soldiers pushed someone wearing a brown hooded robe and chain shackles into the strategy room, they forced the person down onto their knees in front of the table. Rassilon stood up as Jenny walked in after the guards, smiling pleased by the whole thing. "What is the meaning of this?" Rassilon demanded of his wife, tired of the constant charades that had occurred since the arrival of the Doctor's son. Jenny stepped up to him her smile only grew more as if she was presenting him with a special gift.

"I thought that it was time for our guest of honor to come home to face what he has been running from," Jenny said, gesturing to the guards to remove the hood of the person to reveal the Doctor's stone cold angered face. His eyes were like dark black holes, ready to devour the red robed man. Upon seeing who the prisoner was Rassilon's expression changed to one of cruel delight.

"My dear, you have done very well. Hello Doctor." The President said as he circled around him like a prized stallion being sold. "How the tables have turned," he said, amused that the Time Lord was now where he should be and better yet, he didn't have anyone to save him. The Time Lord remained glaring at him in true unhidden hatred. Rassilon only laughed enjoying the moment of victory. Crimson red was all the Doctor could see but knew better then to react the way his old rival wanted him to.

"Yes, the tables _have_ turned but I don't think in the way that you expect, Rassilon," the Doctor spat in his face coldly, not showing any kind of fear towards the man. "Believe me, you haven't reached victory yet or will you ever reach it." The Doctor said, watching a hidden flicker of fury flash across Rassilon's eyes for a second. "Hit a sore spot, didn't I?" Rassilon ignored him as he went on thrilled to tell anyone who was listening or not of his next course of action.

"Today will be the day of reckoning for the Gallifreyans," Rassilon said to the members of the Council as Jenny took her place next to him. "After this day, will be the beginning for a new era for Gallifrey, when the Time Lords rightful take what is theirs." The Doctor had heard enough, he rent himself out of the guards grasps and stood up. So this was why he was brought there to see a race die but not this time, if he had any say in it. He marched passed Rassilon to the head of the table and braced himself on his arms.

"Do you truly think that murdering the race that had given us the trail to where we should be is right? Who are we to dictate when their expiration date should be? When did playing God become such a rush? I thought that we were protectors of the universe and all innocent lifeforms from anything that tries to destroy it?" The Doctor said, challenging Rassilon to defy him. Everyone at the table was stunned at how the Doctor was boldly confronting their leader, questioning their mortals.

Rassilon held his head up high to show his given power, setting an example. "We are doing just that protecting our home by removing a weaker species. Don't forget the lives that you have destroyed time and time again. How can you justify that being any different than us, Doctor?" He said, returning the implied challenge.

The Doctor laughed in amusement of Rassilon trying to take the heat off himself, he was one of the best deceivers that the Doctor had seen. "I tried to save those lives, many of them chose to hurt those who are truly innocent. I had to do what needed to be done, you should know that. I choose to live by my chosen name and duty to the universe," He said, directly not moving his eyes from Rassilon's. "I can play this game all day." He tapped the table in time of the Master's drums in his head. The dual heartbeats of his own hearts. "You didn't care what happened to Koschei, he could have a great man if you weren't using him as a weapon." The Doctor growled, he didn't care if he was going to far at this point.

"The Master was a great man and he was on the verge of success before you took it all away, Father," Jenny practically spit out the last word in disgust. This hurt the Doctor deeply because he still saw so much good within Jenny but she chose the path of misguided evil. "You took away what he was truly meant to be." The Doctor held back the rage that threatened to leave him.

"Do you truly think that he wouldn't have turned on you after he attained his idea of victory?" The Doctor said, now facing his daughter his voice level. "Trust me, Rassilon is going to do the same thing, once you have served your purpose he will toss you away like a piece of trash." Jenny marched up to him her eyes burning like blue sapphires.

Jenny stood and took her rightful place by his side. Everything was falling into place and finally her father would pay for the pain he had caused her. "How dare you say that about either of the men that I truly love because you were just jealous of what they had, when you were alone," Jenny said, piercing a hole through his soul with her expression. "You were the one that tossed me away like trash, you left me behind." Jenny said, cutting him deeply by her words but he understood how she felt that way when he left before she came back to life.

"Jenny, you know as well as I do that I would have never left you, if I ever had the slightest feeling that you would be revived." He tried to reason with her hoping that she would see the truth. "I see that light still inside of you, don't let Rassilon take the last bit of good from you." He pleaded with his daughter almost begging her.

"Why should I believe you when you got through companions left and right? How am I any different? At least, Rassilon has fought to keep me by his side as his wife." She said in complete disdain of the man that she once admired whole-heartedly. "There's once more thing, Father dear, I created the flux in the vortex causing that pathetic girl to be placed in another universe and my useless brother here. Of course, you ended up in your grave." She said in a delighted twisted tone before she went on. "Before you killed the Master, he showed me how you were the one that would save the Gallifreyan race from death. I knew that I had to stop you, I separated you from your precious companion and son keep you away until it was time," She said, smiling as she took Rassilon's arm proudly. "My new husband was more than willing to help me." Her husband returned the glance.

"Yes, I was. See, Doctor, she can't be persuaded to believe your fairytale lies," Rassilon said, smiling down at Jenny fondly and assuming that he had the upper hand. "Now for the reason that you have come to the beginning to my wonderful kingdom." He said, looking out the window that over looks the city. "In a few moments all of those people along with your son and pathetic friends will be executed." _Ryder and Emma are here too? _The Doctor thought silently as he strained himself from releasing his pinned up fury on Rassilon. "At this very moment, both the Time Locks and Sky Trenches are being lowered to make way for the executioners." He said, turning back around facing the Doctor in demented joy. Leaving the question of who it could be to the Doctor to ponder and fret over.

"Daleks," The Doctor growled as his anger began to seep through his hardened exterior. "Decided to start the Time War early then?" He said in dark sarcasm towards the other man. Rassilon chuckled softly finding the Time Lord's assumption rather enjoyable before replying.

The red robed President began to make his way around the table. "No, something that would make sure that the job is done properly," Rassilon was now halfway away from the Doctor. "Cybermen." He said as if revealing the perfect idea. Anger was all the Doctor felt as he was grabbed again but the guards.

"It's a fixed point in time, you can't rewrite one! You made that rule!" The Doctor said, struggling against the men. "I'm here now, so what does that say?" He smirked now. "You are putting this into motion," He laughed manically at his sudden idea. "By doing all of this and bringing me here. Ho oh! You are writing it as we speak!" The Doctor said, thrilled by the news.

Rassilon remained silent for a moment now irate with the Doctor's constant betrayal of his people. He was the President and responsible for Gallifrey's continuing evolution. The Doctor's game needed to end immediately. "Send them," The President said, clearly fuming. Fellow council members looked at him in horror. Most of them hoped that he wouldn't give the order for something so drastically destructive.

"Yes, send for the Cybermen. So the people what kind of man you are," The Doctor said, sardonically annoying the man more. Rassilon went back to his announcement. "Perfect!" He said, egging the man on. Jenny decided to take over to show that her mind had not changed. Nothing or person was going to take this away from her. She worked too hard for this to fail.

"You heard the President, he gave the order to send in the Cybermen to begin the extinction of the Gallifreyans, paving the way for us Time Lords." She said, sharply and intently. "Isn't that what we have worked so hard for? They are unwilling to evolve like we have chosen to do. They are the weaker species and we must show them that Time Lords will prevail!" Jenny concluded powerfully as Rassilon looked at her in true pride.

"Yes, Lady Mistress." The same man said, fearing her wraith that would come from any sort of disobedience against her or the President. "You are right, it is the way of nature. The Cybermen shall be summoned to begin the necessary genocide of the Gallifreyans." He said, standing to follow orders.

Jenny smiled victoriously as the man left the, room. "Let it be known that the true Gallifreyans will rise to our rightful place. Time Lords will finally be the only rulers of time and space." Jenny said, causing mutters of agreement to be heard from the table. _Then the Doctor and all of his men came tumbling down._ Jenny thought in amusement to herself. "Now, take him outside so that the Gallifreyans can see the man that is responsible for their deaths." With that, they threw the hood back, covering his face again and walked him out of the room to the awaiting crowd of un-expecting Gallifreyans.

The Time Lords disappeared into the growing crowd in front of the citadel. Ayliah pulled Kymber through the packed streets to see where they had gone. The dark-haired Gallifreyan woman caught a glimpse of Ryder's black leather trench coat within the traditional wear of everyone else. He caught her eye but silently told her not to draw any attention to themselves. The last thing that Ryder wanted was Rassilon noticing them again and resulting in arrests. Ayliah seemed to understand what he meant. Their eyes turned to the front as the crowd cheered suddenly.

They all saw Rassilon slowly descending down the steps again with his arms opened as to show his mocked compassion for the Gallifreyan. Ayliah couldn't help questioning his purpose for addressing the Gallifreyans this time, which worried her even more. The young woman now saw what the Doctor and Ryder in Rassilon. His heart and soul was filled with pure darkened evil. She only hoped that Kymber could see that too but knew that it was hard to break because it was all they were taught to believe whatever Rassilon told them.

A few rows down, Emma could feel the anger waifing off her husband while he stared at the brown robed hooded person being forced down behind the President but two soldiers. The hood concealed their identity. The young Time Lady felt for whoever it was, being captured by the horrible man. Ryder reframed from charging the man as he found another victim to toy with, since Emma hadn't given the President what he wanted.

The President greeted the curious gathering that surrounded him. "People of the beautiful planet Gallifrey, I come to you not only as your leader but as a fellow citizen. Like you, I care about any evils that could threat our home," Rassilon's voice thundered over the crowds, he paused now attaining the full attention of his adoring audience. The guards behind Rassilon forced the brown robed person in chains to the front to their knees. "Such a threat has been brought to my attention earlier this morning, hidden amongst us for centuries. Today, I bring him to you."

Nausea took over Emma with an unbelievable force, he was going to turn the entire planet of Gallifrey against them. "Because of this terror, history has been ripped apart and rearranged. You are probably asking yourselves what could be so destructive? One person has such powers of destruction." Confused mutters broke out like a virus amongst the people but soon silenced. "This threat was once like us but he betrayed his own people to be the protector of the planet Earth. Now, he has returned with his brainwashed companions to overthrow our race." Horrified responses exploded unaware of the victorious smug smile that lightly colored Rassilon's features. "This rouge Time Lord calls himself the universe's friend and says that he doesn't mean any harm." Rassilon warned them, feigning sincerity and warmth.

Now, they knew who the prisoner was...the Doctor. Rassilon was parading him around like a newfound animal. Ryder's blood boiled as Emma tried to hold him back but at the same time understanding the reasoning behind his need to lash out against the man. They couldn't just yet, reveal themselves too soon. Who knew what he would do to the Doctor. The young man couldn't take anymore of this when he moved passed his wife to where Rassilon stood. He honestly didn't see anything else but blood red fury towards the man. Aliyah stared as the young man boldly confronted the president in front of the crowd of people.

Ryder was finding it harder and harder to control his bubbling temper towards the President. "You mean someone surprisingly more dangerous than you, Rassy? I never thought that was even possible. But that's who you are the kind loving president and always concerned for the innocent people of Gallifrey," Ryder said, mockingly and moving to the steps. "That way, you won't be blamed when everything goes to Hell, right? Making my father your scapegoat." Ryder shook his head and making a disapproving clicking sound with his tongue. He tossed his screwdriver repeatedly. "Brilliant!" He added in a dark sarcastic tone. "Blind-side them, nice choice." Ryder said, boldly taunting the red robed man. "Pity, that won't be the last time, give it a good few thousand years." Ryder said, a soft laugh came from the hood of the prisoner. "Then you screw over the Time Lords." Rassilon stared at the young man in great disdain, knowing what he was getting at. "Even better your own creations, ironic isn't it?" Ryder spat at him.

"I am warning them of Gallifrey's biggest threat yet, of course you know him quite well." Rassilon said, hinting to something in an extremely wicked pleased tone. Ryder pretended to be unfazed by Rassilon's twisted games. Ryder paced himself while circling around the small group. He had hit a sore spot but that wasn't going to stop him.

"Oh the biggest threat yet? What could that be?" Ryder said, feigning true interest. "You mean the Cybermen? No, they aren't much of a threat are they? Oh, maybe the Daleks! No, because they come during Time War...opps. Spoilers." Ryder said, placing his screwdriver against his chin feigning thought. "Wait, do you mean the darkening clouds of the Oncoming Storm? The Predator? That alone is very scary..." Ryder purposely left his words hanging, almost as if he was expecting someone else to pick up.

A familiar voice issued from underneath the brown hood. "But you know what is scarier than all of those combined?" The prisoners hand subtly move through one of the side before he slowly stood. He kept his head down for awhile longer. "The true fear that strikes your heart...me." With that the man removed his hood to show his true identity as the Doctor. Both Time Lords aimed their screwdrivers at Rassilon's chest. "Forgot our previous conversation, dear ol' Razzle Dazzle? Didn't fancy this happening, did you?" The Doctor said, his anger was leveled for now. He flung the robes to the ground revealing ragged clothes from the prior crash before he stepped up to his long time enemy.

"Actually knowing you, Doctor, I did expect this kind of child's play from you," Rassilon returned the retort with equal venom. "Always having to play hero to cover up what is truly inside." As fast as lightening the Doctor's nose was now barely touching Rassilon's seething in pure fury. "Should I continue?" Rassilon taunted him in pleased victory.

"I may have made some terrible mistakes in my life but I can admit to that," Each word carried the weight of the Doctor's rage that poured out of his lips. "You on the other hand, can't admit to any because as we all know you are flawless." The Doctor said, in dry coldness. "At least, I don't force innocent people to become something that goes against nature." The Time Lord growled, only receiving a smirk from Rassilon.

"Her fate had been predestined as we both know," Rassilon said cruelly as he eyed Emma, who was standing next to her husband. "You never favored the truth much, Doctor." He plunged an invisible dagger into the Doctor's stomach causing a crack in the Doctor's internal wall to keep his emotions at bay. "Jenny did a brilliant job of leading you on...You are the reason that the young girl is like this." Both young Time Lords glanced between the Doctor and Rassilon.

"No, I would have never done anything that cruel to her," the Doctor spat nastily at the man, who stood with a satisfied smug smile. "I have a heart, two in fact. Two more than you have." The Doctor's eyes dangerously flashed, Ryder couldn't help wondering what Rassilon meant.

"We never used the Gallifreyan girl's blood for the creature's transfer, why would I? She would be merely half Gallifreyan. We used something better, your blood..." Rassilon said, as if revealing a grand scheme that had been in the works all this time. The fire worked its way throughout the Doctor's body. "When you crashed on Trenzalore, my dear wife took enough blood from you to do the transfer. Perfect way for you to destroy the one thing that you cherish so much." Rassilon laughed softly and mockingly allowing the news to settle. "In reality this is your fault that the pathetic human girl is the light of Gallifrey. Just another to add to the list." All the Doctor could see was a deep blood red, he willed himself to step away instead of doing what he wanted for so long.

"I wasn't the one that tormented and tortured an innocent girl because I have a God complex. If anything, I helped one of the universe's stars shine brighter than ever before. The only fault that I had in the whole matter was that I helped create something absolutely amazing," the Doctor said in full conviction. "Don't try me, Rassilon. You haven't seen what I can really do." The Doctor gritted through his teeth. His hearts ached for what came of the girl, which, his focus went to. He went to turn away and pulled Emma into a tight embrace. "I will fix this, I promise." He whispered into her hair softly begin reminded of the bond that he and Susan shared.

She knew that he didn't have any part of her rebirth as a Time Lord, therefore, she understood his dwelling pain that grew inside of him. "It's alright, Doctor," Emma replied, holding him just as tight. The Time Lord felt that he didn't deserved her honest compassionate love.

He closed his eyes against the regret that consumed him completely. "No, no, it's not," He said, resting his head on her head. He didn't want to let her go in fear of something worst occurring due to his unknowing consent. He stroked her hair, trying to comfort himself. He hadn't felt this bad since Clara had died the second time because of the Ice Woman created by the Great Intelligence.

Her warm hazel eyes looked up at him in so much respect and love as he softly stroked her cheek in a fatherly manner. "We have bigger things to focus on," she replied, he looked down at her, seeing Clara, Amy, and Rose in her. All of the strong women in his life. Who had the same ability to see the best of every situation that came their way, knowing that helped soothed his hearts a bit. Ryder was surprised by his father's sudden withdrawal from Rassilon's fury as the Doctor kept his arm around Emma while he guided her away.

Rassilon was not through yet, there was still unfinished business. "So, you are just going to let another race die, then?" Rassilon called out in a last ditch effort to further provoke the Doctor. "I want to be sure that is what I am telling them is indeed true." Rassilon picked some more. "How the Doctor turned his back on his own kind because they weren't good enough for him. That the human race overruled anything else to him. The first of many that you will kill." The Doctor stopped in his tracks feeling all eyes on the back of him.

He turned back around to face the man. "The only thing I'm turning my back on here, Rassilon, is you. I won't let them die by your hands," He said, slowly emphasizing his words as he spoke deadly serious. "Trust me when I say that you have stepped over the line. I intend to fight you every step of the way." The Doctor said, making his point crystal clear.

Rassilon laughed mockingly at the Doctor's words. "Do you really think so?" Rassilon said as if the Doctor was a child who told a fantasy story that they believed to be real while approaching the man once more. "Because I highly doubt that possibility but you are more then welcomed to try."

The Doctor didn't back down, he knew all Rassilon wanted was a reaction from him. "Just wait, Rassilon, and you'll find out," He replied evenly before going to walk away again. His blood was beyond boiling due to the rage that burned in him.

"Yes, "You'll find out soon enough," Rassilon replied, his eyes on the young Time Lady standing next to Ryder. What did that mean? Was something going to happen to her? Worse than what already occurred to her? The Doctor pushed Emma behind him also joining his son's side

Ryder couldn't hold his silence anymore, he marched back to the President. "What is that supposed to mean?" Ryder demanded of the man, half tempted to do away with him right then and there. He had enough of Rassilon's mind games and twisted attempts to taunt them.

Emma took her husband's hand almost pleading. "Ryder, don't..." She said, trying to keep him calm. Ryder barely felt her presence when he froze in his spot, he wasn't leaving until his question was answered. He wanted to know what else Rassilon had in mind for them, what more was coming their way.

The young woman caught Rassilon glancing at her again but there was a flicker of worry in his eyes among the incredible smugness. He appeared to be expecting something to happen. "Hello, again," Rassilon smiled at Emma. "How are you feeling today?" His fake concern hung on each word, which, infuriated Ryder more.

"Don't speak to her," Ryder growled, his hearts thundered in his ears at full force and he moved in front of her protectively. "You don't have the right to even say my wife's name after the hell and terror that you put her through. So, why do you care about how she is?" Ryder said, his voice trembling as his anger flowed through every limb and muscle. Rassilon only became more pleased by his obvious outrage, Emma tugged on his hand again in efforts to stop the impending explosion.

"I wasn't talking to you, was I? I was asking the lovely lady," Rassilon said, patronizing the young man, digging deeper into Ryder's soul. "Tell me, how are you feeling, my dear?" He repeated in the same tone as the previous time. Emma stepped away from behind Ryder and decided to stand her own ground.

"Much better, no thanks to you," Emma snapped hotly at the man. Ryder stayed close in case Rassilon tried anything to harm Emma again. "Why do you care how I am doing?" She said, stepping towards him, questioning him harshly. "What else have you done to me?" Ryder approached his wife, understanding her suspicions.

Rassilon's expression immediately turned darkly cold. "Your body ought to be rejecting the change!" He hissed furious that his plan had not worked perfectly as he wanted. Why wasn't the girl dead? She should have died mid-regeneration. He thought in utter disdain to himself. From what he knew, the human mind couldn't handle the expansive knowledge of the Time Lords. It would melt from overloading.

Emma smirked a bit concealing her emotions. "Apparently, my body isn't." She retorted back her temper rising even more. "The second question of the day is, why should my body be rejecting the change? Isn't it what you wanted?" She said, unafraid of the man. So, he did want her death as revenge. It all now made sense to her and also making her pleased that it had failed. She adopted the Doctor's stance of presenting someone with a fact.

"She already was part Gallifreyan, Rassilon. Just a sliver but enough to work like a buffer towards the new DNA," The Doctor explained loudly. "So while you tortured her -which you are going to pay for- you did not kill her." The Doctor glared at the man in pure hatred.

Ryder pulled his wife to him protectively while Rassilon narrowed his eyes at the three Time Lords. "Your luck will run out eventually, child. Just like your precious Doctor's has," Rassilon spat, whirling around in a flurry of red robes and stomping off.

Ryder pulled her away, her mind was whirling over his last words. "What did he mean?" She asked the Doctor. "About your luck running out?" The Doctor didn't respond but marched towards the TARDIS instead. Rassilon like with all Time Lords, knew the limited number of regenerations they had. As much the Doctor wanted to ignore the truth, it was now staring him in the face.

"Every Time Lord has a sort of expiration date when it comes to regenerations. Unfortunately, I'm on my last regeneration." He muttered quietly still on edge. He would die after this? How many did Emma have, was that the basics of Rassilon's questioning of her well-being? Finally Ayliah were able to spot the three Time Lords but she sensed that something was wrong.

Emma tried to keep her own fears hidden away. "But you can't be." Emma said, stunned by his words. She always saw him as invincible, nothing could ever stop him but he was now truly vulnerable, almost human in a way. "Can't you get more or something?" She asked, truly concerned for the man.

The Doctor laughed humorlessly. "I am. I've used up all my regenerations. After this..." He trailed off, he didn't want to think about that fact. "After this..." He tried again but nothing came from it causing Emma to hug him in comfort. He smiled being soothed by the simple gesture.

She met his eyes, knowing the answer but wanting to hear something else. "What?" Emma asked more confusedly and concerned for him. The Doctor sighed, having to face the truth.

His expression turned grim as he took a deep breath. "That's it," He said quietly. "I die my final death and by Gallifreyan traditional laws, my body must be burned." He finished gravely as he continued walking to the blue box. He couldn't believe that he had reached this point in his many lives.

"Oh..." Emma said, feeling horrible for him, before she saw what Rassilon meant by her fate as a Time Lord. "Rassilon said that my luck will run out like yours'. Maybe being Gallifreyan won't help..." The Doctor turned to her hoping to stop the collision of multiple destructive thoughts that entered the girl's mind regarding her new way of life.

"No, Emma, it will help. He was trying to trick you," The Doctor reassured her the best that he could. "He is scared because you are proving to be stronger than he thought you were." He grabbed her by her shoulders still seeing the fear in her features. "Truly, Emma. He did that to you to try and kill you but it didn't work." Emma nodded knowing that he was right. She smiled a bit, now seeing the true age in his eyes. "We have to fight fire with fire." The Doctor said driven with true conviction like his battle with the Master.

"So what do we do? How do we save as many people as possible?" Emma asked curiously and mulling over of how Rassilon could be stopped and save the Gallifreyans if possible. The Doctor tapped his screwdriver against his chin as he began to pace in thought.

After listening to everything that they had assumed about Rassilon, Kymber wondered if Rassilon had been correct. "Maybe Rassilon's doing this for the good of Gallifrey," Kymber said, still trying to see good in the man that her family admired and had the highest respect for.

"He thinks he is," The Doctor frowned. "He thinks he's working for the good of Gallifrey, but that's different than working for the good of the Gallifreyans. I know this is hard to take in, ladies, but please try." He looked the sisters in the eyes. They, like other Gallifreyans, had grown up their entire lives hearing propaganda about how good Rassilon was. It was going to be a hard message for him to break. Ayliah stepped forward trusting the man fully but Kymber doubted it all. Rassilon always said that evil came across as good. He did present the Doctor as a threat. "Kymber, can you promise to at least listen to me and think about what I say?" He sighed. Why did he always run into these stubborn women? Ace, Sarah Jane, Rose, Martha, Donna, River, and Emma.

"Why should I?" Ignoring her older sister's pleading look for her to stop. "You could be the enemy?" She folded her arms, Rassilon ever stirred them wrong during his reign.

"Because it's good for your brain to hear both sides of a story," He frowned. "Get you to think critically." He was getting frustrated with the blonde girl, tried to remind himself it wasn't her fault Rassilon was so narcissistic he nearly had her brainwashed. Kymber's expression remained hard and unchanged.

Ayliah tried once more to help her sister see the obvious truth. "Kymber, please...Look what he did to a human girl," Ayliah tried reasoning with her little sister. The blonde girl still kept her silence as she considered everything that they had stated. She couldn't bring herself to trust him.

"Your great great great granddaughter by the way," The Doctor added nonchalantly. "Or some relative..." He muttered to himself while rubbing the back of his neck. How could the human girl be a relative of hers'? Sure, they looked the same but that was it. Kymber stared at him with a confused, open-mouthed frown.

"It's your choice, Kymber," Ayliah said, making her decision. "I'm going to help them." The two sisters continued their stand off, one was willing to trust the Doctor but the other couldn't let go of what she knew. Ayliah had seen the cruelty that Rassilon kept from them.

The blonde young Gallifreyan woman sighed not seeing what other choice she had. "It's a stupid decision, but I guess I will too, if only to say 'told you so' when President Rassilon turns out to be right," Kymber grumbled, folding her arms across her chest in immense irritation of being forced to do such a ridiculous thing. Why was the Doctor so trustworthy? Rassilon saw something else but faith was often blinded.

A reassuring expression crossed Ayliah's face at her sister's half hearted words. "Thank you," Ayliah said, hugging her as Kymber wondered what she had gotten herself into and how much would she be paying for her choices. Suddenly the bow-tied man took off again towards the square inspired by an unknown notion.


	10. Cyber Invasions

**Dear readers,**

**Here is the second chapter in one day for your reading pleasure! I do apologize for the delay. Enjoy this chapter!**

**DJ Vivian**

The Doctor had to warn them about Rassilon's impending genocide against their race, they deserved to know everything. Maybe this one time, everyone lives. The others followed in immense confusion as to what the Doctor was doing. He stood in the same spot, Rassilon had moments ago. He knew there was a great possibility that he was going to get arrested or worse, he truly didn't care. As long as he could save lives. "Hello Gallifrey!" He said, from the bottom step in full gusto. "You may be wondering who this madman could be. Well, this madman is here to warn you of the truth." He announced to the remaining crowd. "For so long, you have rightfully believed that Rassilon had your best interest but he has sadly fallen into the clutches of greed. Romana had the true best interest of Gallifrey."

The others appeared at the front of the crowd, still questioning if the Doctor had gone too far this time. "Ryder, what's he doing?" Emma asked, worried her father in law was going to get himself caught again. She scanned the building for approaching soldiers that could be on their way to stop him.

Ryder rushed up to his father before the Doctor could go on. "Dad?" Ryder said, running over to him. "What are you doing?" He hissed warningly. The Doctor ignored the young man as he prepared to address the people again.

He understood Ryder's reasoning for his actions, however, something more important was at stake. "Warning them, they need to know what Rassilon truly wants to do to them. I can't allow them to continue believing in something that isn't true." The Doctor replied simply also determined. These people were the only ones of their kind, he had to protect that. Ryder suddenly stepped around his father over to the edge of the city where the Sky Trenches usually were placed.

Emma followed close behind him, curious to what he found. He knelt down scanning the ground that would been the connecting point of the Sky Trenches. He stood circling the spot, holding the screwdriver up in the air. "What is it?" Emma said, half wishing she had her own sonic screwdriver.

He examined his screwdriver before replying, his features became grim. "The Time Lock and the Sky Trenches are down. They shouldn't be down, why are they down?" He said, looking up into the orange skies. Emma also glanced up also curious to what that meant. "We have to tell my father, this can't be good." The young Time Lord said, as he rushed back over to his father. All Ryder could think of that Rassilon was preparing for his next move.

Ryder scanned the muttering crowd for oncoming soldiers coming their way. When it came to saving a race of any kind, his father took it to the absolute extremes. "Dad, we need to go back to the TARDIS, the Time Lock and Sky Trenches are down." Ryder said, gripping his screwdriver, preparing for a battle. "I think Rassilon is preparing for an invasion of some kind." He added, hoping that his father would see his point.

The Doctor was in the knew what he was doing, besides Rassilon wanted him to run and hide. Maybe even to flee the planet too scared to face the consequences of the truth that the Doctor had been running from. "Not yet." The Doctor replied, raising up his hand to silence his son. "Let them come, that way people can see Rassilon's true nature. If it's a war he wants, it's a war he'll get. I can keep running from this and I feel by saving the Gallifreyans I can pay my debt for what I did during the Time War. I intend to repay it." He said, conviction rang out in his voice. It was his second chance from the universe to clean his slate of the bloodshed that he caused so many years ago. Now he could redeem himself rightfully by saving the Gallifreyans. "These people deserve to know the truth." The Doctor was mostly looking out at the crowd of people and continued on with his speech. "For so long, Rassilon has been spoon-feeding you sugar coated lies of how he is the great leader. Think again." The people looked at him in a mixture of shock, anger, and terror. Ryder knew that nothing was going to stop the man from the mission that he was on.

Without warning, the ground shook underneath them as streaks of lights lining the sky before slamming into the ground. A huge plume of red dust erupted into the horizons, causing the screams to spread out amongst the Gallifreyans. Everyone's eyes looked towards where a plume of red smoke had formed from the explosion. Emma and Ryder noticed the familiar silhouettes of the squared but rounded heads of the Cybermen. The light from their chest shone through the fog. They all took one thundering step in union that echoed throughout the silent area.

Ryder stepped in front of Emma protectively, pointing his screwdriver. Rows and rows of silver human like figures spanned across the horizon. "Flipping hell." Ryder whispered half stunned, screams broke out amongst the crowds, upon realizing the new arrivals were anything but friendly.

Lasers shot through the air colliding with nearby buildings, causing debris to scatter everywhere. "Everyone get away from here!" The Doctor said, as more shots were fired into the mass of frightened people. "Run to safety straight away!" The Doctor commanded the frantic escaping mob. "Ryder, get everyone back inside of the TARDIS." He shouted at his son. The Doctor's main concern was keeping everyone safe, especially those who were in his care Why were the Cybermen there? Did Rassilon have a hand in all of this.

All kinds of anarchy broke loose, the Doctor aimed his sonic screwdriver at the approaching silver nightmare. He barely dodged a shot coming out from the living room. "And you call that a shot? Maybe you are getting a little rusty," the Doctor taunted his enemy.

"Your dad's insane!" Aliyah cried as she turned around to see the Time Lord standing up to those robotic creatures as Ryder pulled her and her sister towards the blue box in the distance. "What are those?" Ayliah asked, crowds ran passed them screaming.

"Those are Cybermen," Ryder explained, through heavy pants, "That particular kind of Cyberman used to be human. Created to believe that all people must be 'upgraded' to Cyber-form, so that information would never be lost. But causing human physical and emotional weaknesses to be abolished." Ayliah almost felt sad for the Cybermen, that was a fate much worse than death. "As for my father, he's a mad man in a blue box." Ryder called back, taking both girls' hands to speed things up and running towards the TARDIS.

"We must delete the Gallifreyans." The lead Cyberman said in a robotic monotone voice, aiming its arm straight at the Doctor. Relying on quick instincts the Doctor ducked missing another stream of laser. "You must be deleted." It said, preparing to shoot the Time Lord, who was merely laughed at them mockingly.

"Who gave you the order to kill the Gallifreyans? Was it Rassilon? Is that why he lowered the Sky Trenches and Time Lock? To allow you free access?" The Doctor drilled them. Silence met him in reply, "Oh, so no one is talking now? Come on! Who sent you?" He stepped up to the metal man, his eyes blazing. Silence filled the air as the Doctor waited for a reply.

"Lord Rassilon requests that we delete the Gallifreyan race for the greater Time Lord race." The Cyberman answered, emotionlessly. "Then delete the Light of Gallifrey also known as The Girl From Two Universes." This caused the Doctor's mind go into overdrive trying to figure out why Emma was their secondary target. What scared Rassilon so much about her?" He paced in front of them and tapped his screwdriver against his chin in thought. "Rassilon will rule over Gallifrey. The Time Lords will rise." The Doctor stopped and faced the robot again. It couldn't have been the Master again because he had died during their last battle in the Chamber of Secrets. There wasn't any way for the Master to resurrect himself this time…So the Doctor thought.

"No, no, no, you hate the Time Lord race as much as the human race, therefore, you can not be on Rassilon's side at all. So, what is in it for you?" The Doctor demanded, tersely. "Out with it. What did he promise you?" The fires of temper flared up inside of the Doctor, he couldn't let the messengers of Rassilon see how this was getting to him. "You can go back to Ol' Rassy with this message, I am not going to let the Gallifreyans or Emma be destroyed by the lights of either of you. This is between he and I. If he wants to fight so badly, then he should come out and fight like a man." He shouted the last sentence towards the citadel while leering in the Cyberman's face. "Believe me, I'll put up one hell of a fight." He growled threateningly.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman repeated, aiming its gun at the Doctor, who didn't budge from his spot. A blast flew passed the Doctor and hit the Cyberman straight in the head and center of the chest several times. The robot fell backwards crashing into the Cybermen behind it. A voice that he hadn't heard in centuries spoke moments later.

"Oh, give it a rest." River's voice quipped from his left side, shooting the next Cyberman in the head repeatedly. The metal man dropped to its knees but firing a few wild shots before collapsing onto the ground. The curly blonde-haired woman grabbed his hand and ran down the street. "We never are able to have a proper hello." She said as they reached the TARDIS. The second they were safe within the console, she kissed his cheek and fixed his bow tie as if nothing had changed. "Hello, Sweetie." She said, winking seductively that him. "It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" He just stared at her in true disbelief of her presence.

Her hazel eyes sparkled like always. "But..How..." The Doctor said, trying to figure out how she was even there. The last visit was because River had been mentally linked to Clara during his trip to Trenzalore. As far as he knew, there isn't any way of escape from the Library. She seemed to be reading his thought and smiled.

"I thought you knew me by now, my love. I have my ways of escaping." She said, holding up her wrist containing a familiar item. "I never leave home without my favorite bracelet." River said, stating the obvious. The hidden door across from the mainframe opened up revealing Ryder and Emma. Jack Harkness was close behind them.

"Vortex manipulator, a woman after my own heart." Jack said, immediately putting on his trademark charm, River giggled softly before sending him a flirtatious look due to the compliment. I don't know if we have met but I'm Captain Jack Harkness." he said kissing her hand, causing the Doctor to roll his eyes in mild jealousy.

"River Song and believe me, it has been my pleasure to make your acquaintance, Jack Harkness." River laughed softly and returned the coyness. "I see that you are quite fond of the Vortex manipulator as well," she said, noticing the device on his wrist. "Torchwood?" She said, knowingly. Jack laughed amused by her seductive interrogation.

"Yes, head of Torchwood Three underneath Cardiff," Jack said in his usual arrogant tone, "maybe I'll give you a tour one of these days." He suggestively, the Doctor didn't know how much of this he could take as River seemed to be immensely impressed by his offer.

"I may have to take you up on that offer, Mr. Harkness," River said with a mischievous smirk. "But, I may confess, I am a married woman," she said, added toying with Jack's Vortex Manipulator. Jack smirked more intrigued by River. "I don't think my husband would appreciate me traveling with another man." That was when the Time Lord snapped done with their high school behavior.

"Actually, he doesn't like you flirting with a 51st century con man and would rather the two of you stop it." The Doctor said annoyed with the level of flirting that was happening between the two. "Just stop it, Jack." The Doctor said, hotly and moved up to the console, tinkering with nearby knobs. "In case, you two have forgotten, we do have a fleet of Cybermen after us." He added, trying to keep his rising irritation to a minimal. "Threatening to take out the Gallifreyan race." That alone told Jack who the man truly was.

"Well, hello to you too, old friend." Jack said, smirking at the man, who turned around and smirked a little before folding his arms across his chest. "By the way nice bow tie, never thought of you as the bow tie wearing man." He shrugged further adding onto the Doctor's annoyance.

"You know, I was never fond of you. Wait…What are you doing here?" The Doctor questioned the man as he realized that Jack was on his TARDIS, not that wasn't typical from Jack. He was the type to run into the battle without thinking about it and jumped on the back of it when the Doctor, Martha, and Jack fought the Master. Jack smiled as he went to explain.

"Well, I had been watching the vortex on a regular basics, in case you ever came back." Jack began solemnly and glancing at his daughter. "After the odd flux occurred causing the TARDIS to crash land in the pocket universe that had been hidden within Earth's solar system. Of course, it was a complete myth to Torchwood at is until...we discovered the Gateway between the two universes." Jack paused for the Doctor to soak up what he just said.

"So, another parallel universe, basically." The Doctor assumed as he paced across the TARDIS's floor in thought. He stopped seeing Jack's grim expression. "It isn't?" The Doctor questioned him, now becoming suspicious of the man's words. The door opened again, this time Amy, Rory, and...Rose stood there.

The Doctor froze in his spot and continued to stare into those brown eyes. There stood the only woman who always truly had his hearts and soul. Though he had regenerated since they had last spent time together, Rose still managed to hold a special place in his hearts. River like fish fingers and Custard was appealing to his latest form but the regeneration had not lessened the appeal of Rose for him a whit. The mere sight caused unbearable rage to bubble up inside of him, because that was not really Rose. "What are you playing at?" He said, now facing Jack fuming. "What kind of game is this?" The Doctor's body trembled due to the fury that ran through him when Jack didn't answer him. "Rassilon is good, very good..." He said almost insanely, the Doctor was certain that Rassilon and Jenny were now trying to toy with him. Using identical copies of his true companions to distract him from stopping their plan to destroy an innocent race. "What are you?" He demanded of the room and pinning Jack into the corner. "What is this? I am not someone to be toyed with." He practically spit in the man's face, his temper rising more.

Jack didn't even fight him as the Time Lord stood in front of him seething in rage. The Doctor's dark green eyes bore holes into Jack's crystal blue eyes. "Doctor, you need to calm down, the twinned universe is the birthplace of the most valuable asset to you...your companions...us..." Jack began quickly before the Doctor's temper showed itself. "Those of us that are found on Earth come from this place and when our time is up with you, we return to the twinned universe. Of course, some do die before they can come back home." He said, sending the Doctor's mind into a dizzying spiral of mixed thoughts.

The Doctor knew better then to believe such lies. "Really? Why wasn't I informed of this universe that contains my companions. Don't any of you think that I would want to know about this? How do I know this is one of Rassilon's tricks?" Because last I knew, Torchwood was against me in every way." The Doctor said, gritting his teeth together. Everything was starting to come together in the Doctor's mind. Along with the Cybermen, Rassilon must have created a bunch of Flesh Gangers before he died and programmed them all to assume they were the Doctor's dearest friends. "I was so stupid to believe that River had returned, because no one couldn't ever leave the computer simulated world of the Library. They don't have a body outside of it, just their consciousness. At that point they are dead! River is dead, I watched her die and saw her grave on Trenzalore. The Ponds wouldn't been able break free from the Weeping Angels' timeline. The only way is death. Tell me how it is possible for either one of them to be here?" His eyes flickered to where Amy and River were standing.

"And I remember that goodbye all too well." River said, a hint of sadness shone in her eyes. "Jack was able to hack into the Library's simulated world and brought me here after Clara jumped into your timeline to save you." She said, but the Doctor didn't want to listen to any more lies.

"No, you all just illusions, a game created to distract me and it isn't working." He said, sending deadly dagger her way through his eyes. He wasn't as foolish as he once had been. The Doctor considered scanning them to see what they exactly were, but he didn't know how much more advanced they had become. "You are just a mere echo of someone that meant something to me. You are nothing to me, all of you are nothing." His voice was slowly rising in volume and cursing Rassilon in silence. The Time Lord was not done yet, they were trying to distract his train of thought. He could see right through their trickery.

Fear rent through the patrons in the room as the Doctor's emotions continued to spark all over. Rose stepped out of the crowd to make her attempt to reason with the man that she still loved. "Doctor, you know each and everyone of us better than anyone else. How can you say we aren't here or we are products of enemy forces? Jack would have known, if we were. When each of us met you, we were all asked to trust you. Now, we ask you of the same to trust us." She said, pleadingly but pacing herself. The true wraith of a Time Lord was something that they didn't need to feel its full fury. "You need to believe us." She studied the man, he regenerated since their last encounter. He was cautiously considering her request and Rose couldn't blame him for doing so. She reacted in the same manner, when she heard that he may have entered the pocket universe. After so many years of traveling with the Doctor, he had rubbed off on her. The blonde looked behind her for any kind of help to show him the truth.

Amy was the next to speak, like Rose she knew how hard it was to change the Doctor's mind. Especially, when he felt it was an absolute fact to him. "Raggedy Man..." Amy said as she timidly approached him, her green eyes were soft and warm. Ever so gently, she touched the side of his face how she used to causing, his muscles tensed up upon contact. "My Raggedy Doctor, do you think I'd ever use one of those Gangers after what we saw?" She said, softly conveying sympathetic feelings and near begged him to listen. "What we went through? You trusted Rory when you came through the Gateway. So why are we so different?" She was right, he had trusted the nurse who had helped both Time Lords escape UNIT. He began to lower his self inflicted guard down, maybe they were the true souls that he traveled with for most of his lifetime.

The Doctor stared at her for what seemed like hours debating with himself whether to believe them or not. Centuries had passed between them and he secretly spent days longing for this moment to come. Both hearts softened immensely, then he threw caution to the wind and fiercely embraced his red-headed best mate in return. "Oh, Pond...Amelia..." He whispered into her hair softly taking in the emotion. The two broke apart as a sigh of relief spread through the room "Tell me, how was I able to find you all on Earth, not in the other world?" The Doctor said, in efforts to sort out the logistics of the whole scenario. "How were you able to travel between universes?"

River picked up where Jack left off. "The Gateway opens when we are meant to be on Earth's universe to assist you in your mission to protect Earth." River said, solemnly, taking the Doctor's hand in reassurance. "The rest you know due to Time Lord history." She concluded grimly.

Jack continued on. "Rassilon ordered their genocide, explains the metal terrors out there." The Doctor doubted much of anything that he heard about Rassilon would surprise him, the man was infamous for the atrocities he caused. "The good news is that the rest of the story goes, unknown to Rassilon, a handful of Gallifreyans were able to leave the planet to find safety. It took them centuries to locate the right place, far enough away from Rassilon. Lightyears away they discovered the barren pocket universe that resided within Earth." Rose concluded the tale.

"It was the universe blended completely its twin. Soon the Gateway was discovered and the Gallifreyans met mankind. They believed that a protector was coming...A warrior that devoted everything that he had to healing the universe from evil's darkness." Rose's voice gained total fondness. "That species became what we are today their descendants. You are our protector." She finished, the Doctor found himself in a mental maze of sorrow, shock, but slightly baffled.

"You're... But... Where... How... Gallifreyans?" The Doctor didn't even really realize that he was speaking as he tried to make sense of this new information. "And stayed there for... Hundreds of years? Thousands? How big is this Universe?" Now more questions piled onto the ones he already had. All three women plus Jack nodded in response confirming his theories. "So all companions are descended from ancient Gallifreyans?" It might explain the speed at which they learn, and memory. Now he saw why the Time Lords were so drawn to their companions. The pieces were starting to come together but one piece was missing...Did the legend have anything to do with what happened to the TARDIS?

"Yes, some of the Gallifreyans fell in love with humans. Over the years, the true bloodline died out but we are the descendants...or what is left of it," Rose said, grimly. "But, the twinned universe is the same size as Earth's." Rose informed him soberly. "Jack was able to figure out the dimensions of the Gateway to be able to open it to bring those who's time has ended, back home." It was a lot for the Time Lord to take in. Emma walked out of the door and made her way over to Jack. To the Doctor's surprise, she hugged him.

"Hey, Dream Chaser," Jack said, hugging Emma close to him in relief that she was alright. The Doctor merely stared at the two in stunned disbelief. "Everything alright?" He questioned the girl after kissing her head. This confused the Doctor even more as to what their relationship happened to be.

"Yeah, Dad everything is fine but we have to stop the Cybermen from killing the Gallifreyans," She said, worriedly her caring nature coming out in her. _Dad? _When did this happen? How, for that matter? The Time Lord stared between the two, trying to make sense of it.

"You were in the Potterverse and you saw Emma! Jack, why didn't you tell me, she was your daughter," the Doctor said his disbelief growing even more. Jack became solemn and grim as he replied to the Doctor's interrogation. Emma's memory had been altered to forget her true parents.

"It would be a paradox, Doctor," Jack explained gravely. The Doctor raised an eyebrow in curiousness to what the man meant of how that could possibly be any kind if a paradox unless he had a different Emma in the Potterverse. That wouldn't been possible that the Doctor knew of.

Suspicion ran rampant through the Time Lord's entire nerves and mind. Nothing was adding up to him. "A para- how would it be a paradox? Unless you had another Emma in that world," the Doctor asked, curiously. "If you weren't her dad, then who were you in the Potterverse?" The Doctor tried to figure it all out.

"Alternate universe, remember how you didn't want Rose knowing about the Tylers because of what it could do? In the Potterverse, I was not Emma's dad," Jack said grimly. "Like how the Tylers didn't have Rose in the alternate universe." That made sense to the Doctor but one more question remained unanswered. The Doctor remembered how he had told Rose to not go looking for her parents in the alternate universe for the same reason. He also didn't want her to find out she never existed in the alternate universe. "After receiving the anonymous message from the mysterious woman, I found the sealed rip between universes to enter the Potterverse. I became a spy for the Order while looking for the fluctuation in time. Also Emma was anomaly in that world," Jack concluded solemnly. "Emma never truly existed there." River smirked knowingly as she stepped up between the two men.

"I'm happy that my message went to the right men." She said, winking at the both of them causing the Doctor to blush slightly. River had helped him so much in the Potterverse, especially with accepting Harry's fate as their son. Something else came to the Doctor's mind, more like the realization.

If Clara was her mother then that meant... "Wait...how do you know Clara? Besides, the obvious factor." The Doctor said in complete puzzlement and confusion of the recent revelation. A smirk crossed the dark-haired man's face while he began his explanation.

"Clara and I...well married." Jack said, finding the Doctor's reaction amusing. Things were not going to go well. How long had they been together while Clara had travelled with the two Time Lords? She announced her pregnancy after saving Gallifrey the first time around. The Doctor reluctantly told her to go home to stay after asking her, whether or not she knew the father of her child. The then young woman avoided a direct answer by saying that the father was away at the time for his job.

It all made sense as to why she never told him. The Doctor couldn't help feeling betrayed. "I know that! I mean…you…well…you aren't exactly the one man, one woman type," he said, raising an eyebrow wearily. He wondered what had made Jack decide to take the more domestic route in life.

This was definitely out of Jack's character, which made the Doctor consider that maybe Jack was a disillusion of some kind. "Doctor, I'm wearing a vortex manipulator. Do I look like I've settled down?" He smiled a little bit. The Doctor shook his head in annoyance and took hold of Jack's Vortex Manipulator.

"Speaking of, I ought to sonic yours. Again." The Doctor frowned. He quickly scanned it. "How did you two meet?" He asked intrigued to hear how the two had met most likely in a pub.

"Alonso and I only lasted not even a week. He wanted more and well you know how I am…" He smirked and winked before continuing. "I went back to work for awhile, doing the usual. I met Clara in a club in downtown London. I used my charm on her and had a sneaking suspicion that she had been your companion at the time. Especially when she said that she had been traveling with a friend," he said, flashing the Doctor a look. "I asked her who but she said a friend. I decided to keep quiet about who I was for the time being. We met up three nights a week started talking more. And six months later, I took her to 1980 to Vegas."

"Please tell me you weren't married by Elvis." The Doctor groaned embarrassed for Clara but knew Jack would do something like that. Jack chuckled to himself at the Doctor's expense and smirked even more deviously. Emma shook her head and rolled her eyes in embarrassment of that story.

"Of course, we were as Marilyn Monroe and John F. Kennedy," Jack said nonchalantly. "Nice guy too…" he added as an afterthought. "Anyway, we came back home as husband and wife. I told her what I did for a living and how you were the reason I chose Torchwood. She told me how you two met. A few days later, I had an assignment for work and Clara…well off on another adventure through time and space. Nine months later we had Emma." Jack shrugged in response, "We discussed that part of my social life and decided to have an opened marriage." Jack answered baffling the Doctor more, "It was the main reason, the children all have her last name. Easier that way, but I wanted Dylan to have my last name to carry on the legacy." He added with a smug smile.

River perked up at those words. "So, you have an opened relationship?" River said, smirking, "Kinky." Emma covered her mouth to muffle the brief laughter that escaped her at watching the Doctor's horrified expression.

"More 51st Century than kinky, but I suppose we are in the 21st Century... Would you like to come to the 51st?" Jack grinned at River. The Doctor cleared his throat in irritation of the two flirting again.

He glared at the two in extreme annoyance. "Oy, my wife, may I remind the both of you." The Doctor said, offended by their banter. "Stop it, you two." The Doctor said, warningly. River sighed as she walked over to her husband and kissed him.

Ayliah unknowingly had come into the room during the conversation. "So is it true? How we end up on other planet and universe?" She asked rightfully concerned for the well being of her people, especially her family. The Doctor stepped up to her wearing the most sympathetic expression.

He more than anyone there knew how it felt to possibility lose everything and those he loved most. He embraced the girl softly before replying sincerely. "Yes, it is. But it's the only way to make sure that Rassilon can't win this." The Doctor said determined and knowing that this was something that could not be changed. He rushed back to the console, the battle had only just begun. "Right, so we have to stop the Cybermen and save as many Gallifreyans that we can." He announced while he turned a couple knobs.

"Just like Pompeii, Space Man?" Donna's voice flowed from the hidden door. The Doctor slowly turned to face her for the first time in years, there standing across of the console was his soul mated best mate. "Hello." The other red headed woman smiled with happy tears in her eyes.

The Doctor could hardly believe his own eyes. "D-Donna? Donna Noble? But how?!" He exclaimed in immense shock and fear knowing what could happen ever the woman would to remember anything about him. But she was right in front of him alive and well.

The two embraced tightly in a well deserved hug. "Well, Pretty Boy over there." Jabbing a playful finger at Jack. "Found me about thirty years after our last meeting. I was dying of old age and he felt it was time for me to return to the twinned universe. My age was reversed and my memories of you came back...I guess...Then he gave me a job with he and Donald at Torchwood." Donna said, smiling brightly towards the man. "Gramps is there as well. He told me about what happened with the Master. How you saved him... Thank you." She hugged him gratefully before stepping back a bit to survey him. "Hmm...The professor look really?" She said, jokingly at his appearance.

"Well he is a good man he is, Good old Wilf." The Doctor chuckled fondly as he reflected on the time that they spent together. "Professor!? Bow ties are cool!" He exclaimed in false hurt feelings. Donna rolled her eyes as he glanced around for more people. "Is there any more people that I need to know about?" He questioned the group curiously expecting someone else to pop up. As if on cue, Madam Vastra, Jenny, and Strax entered the room. "And the Paternoster Row gang!" The Doctor cried happily, grabbing Strax and giving him a noogie. Strax was less than pleased with the overly excited greeting as he finally freed himself slightly disgruntled. "Right, everyone's here? Good. Now, there's an army of Cybermen outside those doors and we need to get as many Gallifreyans as we can safely on this side of the doors." The Doctor pointed to the doors out of the TARDIS when the entire ship shook violently, signaling that the Cybermen were there.

"How?" Emma asked as the console shook again. Her father held on to her to keep her from being thrown to the floor. Luckily the shield were up and protecting them. That was when Ryder took his usual spot the mainframe.

Ryder typed something into the TARDIS. "Well, the only way that we can stop the Cybermen is from within." He said, focused on the computer screen. His typing became faster. "Like the Daleks." He added rapidly.

Emma stared at him in complete confusion of what he meant. "Within?" Emma echoed worriedly. "What do you mean?" She felt rather dumb since she did have the expansive knowledge of a Time Lady. Ryder doesn't seemed to be bothered by her questions but intrigued by them.

He faced everyone smiling in grand pleasure of what he discovered. "Hack into their central mainframes and re-switch their targets to one another." Ryder said, rapidly. "Changing their original programming." He said, returning to the computer figuring out how he could get into the Central Controller. His father's determined focus came out in him.

Emma rushed up to his side to help him if she could. "Can you do it from here?" She asked as she looked up as much data that she could on her end. He appreciated her intrigue to do whatever she could to save lives around her.

He raised up his screwdriver over his head in effort to gather information but his father guided him to a Cyberman head that was console. The young man glanced at his dad like he had gone mental before he scanned the Cyberman head and checked his screwdriver. "Scan being processed." The Cyberman head said in a voice that was rather human instead robotic.

At the voice, Emma took a startled step back as Ryder instinctively threw a hand out to protect her, pointing his screwdriver at the head, glancing at his father. "It's alright, it's just Handles." The Doctor said, happily bouncing on his heels. Everyone looked at him both astonished and a bit worried.

River was the first to actually speak in concern. "You kept a Cyberman head and gave it a name?" River asked exasperatedly. The Doctor patted the top of Handles head like a favored pet or toy. Emma and Ryder turned away to laugh seeing how ridiculous the idea was, though it was understandable since the Time Lord was alone the majorly of the time.

The Doctor acted like they had deeply insulted his greatest friend. "Handles isn't just a Cyberman head, he has been my only friend when you lot all left me.." He said, half offended by her words. He turned his back to them in silence.

The Doctor's wife sighed as if giving into a child's need for an imaginary friend. "Well, what does Handles have to say?" River asked, a slight air of condescension and exasperation coloring her words. The Doctor scanned Handles again to see if any information had be gathered.

There was a moment of anticipated stillness before the head spoke again. "Scan has been completed, Sir." Handles announced to everyone in a cheerful tone. The Doctor slapped the heel of his palm against his forehead annoyedly with the vague information.

He gripped the sides of Handle's head, trying to remain calm. "And?" The Doctor prompted, his patience was waring very thin by now. "What does that mean?" He folded his arms across his chest, irritation was beginning to seep through the front that he had around himself.

"And being transmitted to the Cyber Controller to be transferred." Handles said, reporting what was requested of him. "Current Cybermen intelligence is in the process of being rewritten. May take a few moments to complete, Sir." He concluded still rather chipper about it.

The Doctor ran up to Strax and kissed him on the head in over excitement of the victorious verdict. "Atta Boy, Handles!" The Doctor exclaimed happily before he moved over to River and adjusted his bow tie confidently. "See more than a friend." He said, while she smirked sexily at him and grabbed the top fold of his jacket.

"I see that." River said, seductively toying with the hair on the back of his neck. Ryder cleared his throat knowing that things were already heated between the two of them. The Doctor ran a hand through his hand through his hair avoiding any kind of eye contact for a few moments.

Emma got the focus back to where it needed to be. "So we can go rescue people and not worry about the Cybermen?" Emma asked hopefully almost reaching for the door ready to help those in need. The Doctor shook his head and stood in front of her. It was still too dangerous to leave the TARDIS.

"No, there could be misfires from the destroyed Cybermen. Plus the rewrite of their hardware is still in process, who knows how much more dangerous they could be at this point." The Doctor said, half worried and not wanting to see the amount of destruction that awaited them. Now it was just a waiting game for now.


	11. A Time For Change

**Dear Readers,**

**I apologize for the overdue chapter and extensive wait for it. I needed to take a break because I did know where or how to take the story. I was inspired by a conversation the other day of what if the Doctor did become a woman during a regeneration How much would that change the view of the Doctor or the idea of it happening in the show. It was a writing challenge for me and I took it.**

**I do want to thank my friends who have inspired me and being so patient with me. Enjoy this chapter and please feedback is welcomed! **

**DJ Vivian**

Everyone just stared at the Doctor at his declaration of stopping the Cybermen. The only one to speak was Emma, intrigued to what his plan was. "How?" Emma asked as the console shook again, her father held on to her to keep her from being thrown to the floor. Luckily the shield were up and protecting them. That was when Ryder took his usual spot the mainframe.

Inspiration struck the younger Time Lord as Ryder typed something into the TARDIS. "What if we could stop those metal morons from the inside," he said, focused on the computer screen, his typing became faster. "Like the Daleks." He added rapidly. They just needed a way to get into the Cybermen's database to reprogram them.

Ryder bounced around the console as his excitement grew more, his wife and friends merely stared at him in confusion. Emma stared at him in complete confusion of what he meant. "From within?" Emma echoed worriedly. "What do you mean from within?" She felt rather dumb since she did have the expansive knowledge of a Time Lady. Ryder doesn't seemed to be bothered by her questions but intrigued by them.

He faced everyone smiling in grand pleasure of what he discovered. "It's simple just hack into their central mainframes and re-switch their targets to one another." Ryder said, rapidly. "Changing their original programming." He said, returning to the computer figuring out how he could get into the Central Controller. His father's determined focus came out in him. We just need a link from the Central Controller to the TARDIS." He said, as he typed trying to find a plausible way to do so.

Taking on his son's train of thought, the Doctor guided Ryder to where a beat up worn Cyberman's head was connected to the console. The young man glanced at his dad like he had gone mental but the older Time Lord was immensely impressed with himself. Is that the kind of direct connection that you meant?" The Doctor said, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a child that found a new toy. "Ryder, meet Handles," He proudly introduced Ryder to the Cybermen head. Everyone looked at him both astonished and a bit worried. "Handles, could you connect the TARDIS to the Central Controller of the Cybermen?" He questioned the head.

Moments later, the head replied back. "Yes, I can. Information being transmitted and transferred to the Central Controller. The scan is now being processed." The Cyberman head said in a voice that was rather human instead robotic. Emma took a startled step back at the sound of the voice as Ryder instinctively threw a hand out to protect her, pointing his screwdriver at the head. He shot the Doctor a loaded look while everyone remained quiet in shock.

River was the first to actually speak in concern. "You kept a Cyberman head and gave it a name?" River asked exasperatedly. The Doctor patted the top of Handles head like a favored pet or toy. Emma and Ryder turned away to laugh seeing how ridiculous the idea was, though it was understandable since the Time Lord was alone the majorly of the time.

The Doctor acted like she had deeply insulted his greatest friend. "Handles isn't just a Cyberman head, he has been my only friend when you lot all left me…" He said, half offended by her words. He turned his back to them in silence. He turned back to the console without another word focusing on what was most important.

The Doctor's wife sighed as if giving into a child's need for an imaginary friend. "Well, what does Handles have to say?" River asked, a slight air of condescension and exasperation coloring her words. The Doctor scanned Handles again to see if any information had be gathered.

There was a moment of anticipated stillness before the head spoke again. "Scan has been completed, Sir." Handles announced to everyone in a cheerful tone. The Doctor slapped the heel of his palm against his forehead annoyedly with the vague information.

He gripped the sides of Handle's head, trying to remain calm. "And?" The Doctor prompted, his patience was waring very thin by now. "What does that mean?" He folded his arms across his chest, irritation was beginning to seep through the front that he had around himself.

"And the current Cybermen intelligence is in the process of being rewritten. May take a few moments to complete, Sir." Handles said, reporting what was requested of him and as he concluded he was still rather chipper about it.

The Doctor ran up to Strax and kissed him on the head in over excitement of the victorious verdict. "Atta Boy, Handles!" The Doctor exclaimed happily before he moved over to River and adjusted his bow tie confidently. "See more than a friend." He said, while she smirked sexily at him and grabbed the top fold of his jacket.

"I see that." River said, seductively toying with the hair on the back of his neck. Ryder cleared his throat knowing that things were already heated between the two of them. The Doctor ran a hand through his hand through his hair avoiding any kind of eye contact for a few moments.

Emma got the focus back to where it needed to be. "So we can go rescue people and not worry about the Cybermen?" Emma asked hopefully almost reaching for the door ready to help those in need. The Doctor shook his head and stood in front of her. It was still too dangerous to leave the TARDIS.

"No, there could be misfires from the destroyed Cybermen. Plus the rewrite of their hardware is still in process, who knows how much more dangerous they could be at this point." The Doctor said, half worried and not wanting to see the amount of destruction that awaited them.

Now it was just a waiting game for now. "Now?" Emma asked, taking a step toward the door and wanting to just safe as many lives as she could. Both Jack and the Doctor's wife moved to the front of the group with their guns aimed at the door, in case Cybermen were out there waiting for them. Emma watched the two awaiting the go ahead, it all make sense why her father took all three children to Torchwood to be taught the truth each week. He was preparing them for something like this. It was their birthright as children of a Time Agent. The sudden sensation of someone taking her hand, caused her to turn to see her husband staying by her side worried for her. "I'm sure we'll be fine, Ryder." She smiled reassuringly, though she understood his immense fear. "The Cybermen are attacking each other, all we have to do is rescue as many Gallifreyans as possible." He stroked her cheek softly, admiring the sweet love she had for others. "Ready to go?" She asked, squeezing his hand, readying herself for what was on the other side of the door.

Emma was what Ryder needed to have the strength to do what he had to. He said, as Jack nodded confirming that it was time to go into the battle field.

Strax grinned and pulled grenades from his pockets. "Strax, this is a rescue mission!" Jenny admonished sharply.

Madam Vastra eyed Strax in a motherly fashion. "No grenades, Strax." Vastra commanded. The Sontaran returned the weapons to his pockets, grumbling. Emma mumbled a giggle that escaped her at Strax's inaudible mutterings.

"One still needs to be prepared in case of attack and those men both have weaponry," Strax gestured to the armed people leading the way. "They have the right mind set for a proper rescue mission." He snapped in great annoyance of the obvious prejudice against him. Vastra rolled her eyes and shook her head in annoyance of his temper tantrum.

"They are responsible with theirs'," Vastra said firmly before allowing Jack to lead the way out. It was like a scene from a horror film. The devastating sight broke both of Emma's hearts. People wounded, while some buildings were reduced to nothing but rubble. All around them, Cybermen were exploding and crashing into one another. That was when Emma spotted a small group of people huddled in the remains of a building and held Ryder's hand tight as she ran to them. "We have a safe place!" She informed what turned out to be three adults crouched protectively around a child. Emma out of instinct bent down to pick up the small child, her own mission was to safe as many families as she could. "It's gonna be alright." She crooned in the child's ear as she jogged back toward the TARDIS with Ryder and the others following behind her.

Once everyone was back inside of the console, the young woman gave the child back to his mother. "So sorry..." Emma apologized as the woman embraced her child before hugging Emma gratefully for saving them.

The Doctor peeked around the computer smiling at the newcomers. "Hello! Welcome to the TARDIS!" The Doctor grinned. "Don't worry, you're safe here." The child clung to his mother in fear of the interior.

Donald came out around the console and immediately sat on the floor a few feet away from the child. "You're right, it is scary." He said, as if responding to something the young boy had said. He ruffled his hair tenderly while Emma rushed out into the warfare around her, in search of others. Ryder ran after her, but a malfunction Cyberman was heading her way. Loose misaimed laser beams flew passed the two. His entire being stopped when a stray blast hit the girl dead on causing her to scream out in pain. After his body decided to move he caught her collapsing body as they fell backwards. "Oh gosh, Emma." Ryder held her tight. "Please..." He begged, hoping either her father's ability to come back to life or her new ability to regenerate would kick in.

He heard someone approaching him, the distraught young Time Lord looked up to see Rassilon standing over them smiling victoriously. "I told the girl her luck would run out." Rassilon said, glancing a disgusted look upon the unmoving girl. That made Ryder's anger to boil inside of him. "But she is as foolish as you and your father are.

Ryder however knew that anger was not the route that he needed to take at the moment, Emma was his main priority. "That is where you are wrong and you should know that. You are the one that made her into what she is. You ought to know what that means, she'll regenerate." The young man growled, secretly wishing he was right.

Rassilon laughed with full mockery of the boy's affections towards the sad pathetic creature. "Do I hear uncertainty in your voice, boy?" Rassilon said, smugly circling around Ryder. "I _did_ create her but hehe body would never accept the change of DNA make up. She was and is expected to die a horrible death." He said, patronizingly.

Icy daggers flew from Ryder's green eyes, his voice eerily calm as he spoke. "One thing that I am sure of is that Emma _will _regenerate." Ryder said not backing down but a knowing smirk crossed his face. "May God have mercy on your soul, when she does regenerate. Nothing's worse than a woman's scorn." Rassilon remained unaffected by his words.

Rassilon scoffed in twisted amusement still under the belief that he had won the war. "Why would that be?" Rassilon said, still arrogant causing the young Time Lord to laugh slightly.

The young man continued on by chuckling darkly. "Oh that's right, you've never seen a woman with something to prove and revenge on her mind, have you?" Ryder said, gaining his father's sarcasm. "You should really meet my mother." He added while Emma's body began to heat up in his arms, the hopeful telltale sign of an impending regeneration. Emma couldn't explain the pain that she was in, other than every fiber of her body was on fire.

The President's dark gaze moved back to the girl. "Oh a weak mind like hers'? All of the cosmic power and knowledge of the universe inside a human mind. We both know that that kind of knowledge can't be contained in something so insignificant and small. It will burn up like it is now." He said, taunting the young couple.

Ryder's determined nature went into overdrive, his father and the TARDIS would know what to do. "That is where you and I difference, then," He gathered Emma into his arms as she winced in immense pain. "Don't worry, my father will know what to do..." He softly intoned to the young woman, not knowing what else to do.

"Will he, you are losing an already lost war," Rassilon said darkly almost if warning of further means of assault. The young Time Lord ignored the man's crude words and headed back to the blue box on the other side of town. Time was running out either way. His fears grew the more tense that Emma become.

Her body shivered uncontrollably as the pain increase at a rapid rate. A whimper escaped her, so this was what death truly felt like. But she had to hold on, at least for Ryder. "Ryder..." Emma said, barely audible as Ryder kissed her forehead worry evident in his eyes.

He bursted through the TARDIS doors and into the console room, "I know, we're here...we're here...it will get better now," He laid her on the floor against the mainframe and brushed her hair away from her face. The others crowded around the couple but the Doctor pushed his way to the front to scan the girl. His greatest fear was being realized as he looked at the data, Ryder's heart could be shattered soon.

Emma reached out to touch Ryder's cheek, however, pain stopped her. It caused her to grip the front of his shirt. The door of the TARDIS opened and closed again, signaling that another part of their search party had returned as well. "Emma, what happened to her? Jack half demanded in concern while joining the Time Lords.

Guilt arose in the young man expecting him to be furious at the fact that Ryder didn't protect her well enough. "She got between two Cybermen and got hit." Ryder informed him. "I can't tell if she's going to regenerate or not." He stared at Emma worriedly. He stroked her hair lovingly. She refused to let go of his shirt so he sat right beside her, stroking her hair, her cheek, her arm, hoping she'd make it through.

Rory walked up to his great-granddaughter to check her vitals even though there wasn't much that he could do. The older Time Lord looked on the sad scene, wondering if this was what it looked like the other way around. Was this what his companions saw when he changed? Her eyes clouded over briefly as pain went to a level that should have killed anyone else. She kept a calm facade for Ryder's sake, she tried her best to smile reassuringly at her husband. The pain was followed by a surge of unknown energy flowed through her body. "Feels... Weird." She managed to say when both hands felt like they were pulsing.

Ryder knew what she meant as he kissed her softly and both hearts aching due to the torturous process that she was going through. "I know." He said, kissing her clammy forehead. A faint wispy pale pink light from her hand caught the girl's attention as she went to caress Ryder's cheek. He knew what was coming. "Emma, love, you have to let go of my shirt." Ryder softly instructed her and caressed her hand while trying to remove it from his shirt. Pink lit tears streaked down her cheeks as she shook her head, repeating a choked no. She had every reason to be scared. "I'm sorry but it's way too dangerous for others to be too close during regeneration." He swallowed the lump that grew in his throat.

"Ryder, please don't leave me...I...I..I can't do this...Please..." She begged him through her tears, the light began to intensify with a comfortable numbness began to take over her. "I can't do this alone..." All Ryder wanted to do was to be by Emma's side but the consequences out weighted anything else, which, hurt so much more. He said a soft meaningful apology, feeling his father placing an arm around his shoulder sympathetically.

"Come on, there's nothing you can do, Ryder," the Doctor said placing a hand on his boy's shoulder. "Though it's interesting to see it from the outside for a change." He added excitedly, causing nasty glances from everyone around him. "Sorry, that was rude, wasn't it..." Rose covered a giggle, being reminded of their wolfish encounters with Queen Victoria.

Ryder rolled his eyes before turning back to his regenerating wife. "Yes, you can. It's alright, Emma, you can do it." He gently rubbed Emma's glowing cheek with his thumb before standing and taking a few steps back. Emma closed her eyes as things became almost unbearable when pure pink energy shot out from her head and limbs. Ryder watched wondering what would happen next. Under the flow of energy he could see her features melting, her hair seemed to lighten from her dark brown, but there wasn't any telling yet what shade she'd end up with. It felt like hours to Emma and soon the energy flow stopped, leaving a now redheaded girl with pale skin.

Ever so slowly, the young Time Lord made his way to the barely conscious girl. He stroked her cheek in hopes that it would wake her up. "Ginger? She's ginger on the first go? Do you know how long, I have wanted to be ginger." The Doctor pouted at seeing Emma's new form in disappointed jealousy and folded his arms against his chest.

Ryder gave his father a disapproving glance over his shoulder. "Not now, Dad." Ryder snapped hotly then softened his tone while facing the weakened girl again. "Everything alright, Emma?" Beautiful pale blue eyes met his when she opened her eyes. He ran his fingers her bangs to help her come to, also wondering what she would be like now.

Donald interrupted the brief moment by interjecting his own feelings of Emma's recent change. "Well...your father does have a point of about wanting to be ginger," He knelt next to Emma, Ryder, Rory, and his Time Lord counterpart. "I mean it would have been nice, you know..." That was when Emma stood up rather quickly, surprising them all.

An intense fire burned in her eyes. "I just regenerated for the first time and all you can think of is the fact that I'm ginger instead of you?" Emma shouted at the Doctor and Donald. "You want ginger hair, I'll give you ginger hair!" She started to march up to them in pure fury.

Her husband jumped out in front of her immediately, sensing the danger of her rage due to the energy swirling around in her. "Emma...Love..." Ryder grabbed her wrists and held them still. "Deep breaths, Emma. It's okay." He said in efforts to calm her down fire still burned brightly within the reborn girl's soul.

"Where did that temper come from? I swear it's like she's related to Pond and Donna," the Doctor in surprise of the young woman's new temperament. Emma struggled against Ryder even more, wanting to strangle the man. Ryder had to embrace her fully to hold her back. "Not saying it's a bad thing." He added nonchalantly.

"How is it okay? I just changed into another person! Tell me how that is okay?" Emma snapped back. "And I am related to them, you daft idiots! Amy is my great gran and Donna is her aunt!" Emma roared about ready to give the man a piece of her mind. "Just let me go!" Ryder tightened his grip on her more.

The Doctor should had been surprised at the revelation but he wasn't as if he half expected it to be that way. "That actually makes a quite a bit of sense then, perfect sense..." The Doctor said, amused by the idea of it. Ryder focused on keeping Emma from ripping his father to shreds, he knew that most of her anger stemmed from the regenerative energy along with the insult. "How could I have missed that?" He muttered to himself.

"Just give it a minute, alright love? If you're still mad in a minute I'll let you have a go at them. This happens sometimes. Your brain isn't quite regenerated yet, it makes you react differently than you otherwise would." Ryder explained calmly. "Just wait a moment, until you get rid of the extra regeneration energy." Rory laughed quietly being reminded of himself and his wife. Ryder just held the girl to him, stroking her hair. "It does suit you." He whispered, trying to be loving. Emma stood there, waiting grumpily. After about ten seconds she sighed in frustration, pink regeneration energy flowing out of her nostrils. "There we go." Ryder said, rubbing her arms soothingly. "Better?" He said, in concern.

She finally felt better than she had ever in her life as she appreciated Ryder sweet support. "Yeah." She smiled, hugging him and looked into his deep blue eyes. Worry and fear remained in his eyes but he hid it. So far she seemed to be the same even though he didn't want to get his hopes up anything was still possible. "Can I see?" Something popped up next to her right hand as she turned to see a hand mirror had risen out of the console. She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection. Emma stared mutely at it, angling the mirror to see everything, gently touching her face and hair. "How long does it take to get used to?" She asked quietly.

Ryder smiled also understood how discombobulating seeing one's new features for the first time. "It honestly depends on your new personality. Could take a day to weeks." Ryder said, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He laid his head on her shoulder.

She nodded unsure of what to think any more. "I think I'd like some tea." She wandered toward the kitchen. Emma honestly needed a few minutes by herself to sort everything out in her mind. It was all so overwhelming, how did the Doctor and Ryder do it without thought or any kind of uncertainty. They just went on with life as a new person.

"Wait, they are related?" Donald said in shock. "I know Donna said that she had family in Leadworth, never said who." He looked at her slightly offended Donna stood before him in a mild amount of annoyance to his comment.

"Excuse me, Space Man, I was a wee bit preoccupied, wasn't I now?" She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "My sister, Tabetha moved to Leadworth after wedding her husband, Augustus. Then they had my niece." She said, as Amy walked over smiling. "During my memory removal, that was erased as well because Amy was connected to the Doctor." She concluded.

People faded in the background as Ryder stayed behind even more worried about how she was feeling towards him. "Ryder, we still have people to be found." Jack said, solemnly getting his gun ready for their next trip. Ryder looked between the door and the kitchen, torn. The others had been leading Gallifreyans in and going back out all through this.

He trusted Emma to be safe with the Doctor and Donald but... He wanted to be with her. He gestured to give him a moment before walking to the kitchens. She was in the middle of filling the kettle. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. "I'm going back out with your dad to find others. You should stay here for safety." He said, trying to sound normal.

The young Time Lady turned around with the kettle in her hand questioning why he would suggest such a thing. "What? No, I want to help with you!" Emma immediately set the kettle down and walked toward him, grabbing his hand.

He kissed her hand softly suspecting that she wanted to because it was their mission. "No, you're in the first fifteen hours of regenerating. I don't want you getting hurt." He said, concernedly again concealing his true feelings of a potential change in her feelings for him now.

Emma tilted her head in confused and troubled corned for his odd behavior. "Ryder, if I do get hurt, I'll just regenerate that part besides..." She said, taking his hand again and squeezed softly, hoping that he would see the true intentions of her actions. "I should be out there helping people with you like our brand of Time Lords are supposed to do. How selfish would I be if I stayed behind?" At least that part of her hasn't been altered.

Emma saw a glimmer of what Ryder was hiding from her. "You truly want to?" He said, softly. She smiled at him, understanding how the young Time Lord could be a bit disheartened of her change.

She cupped his cheek and kissed him with her love for him to show him that her spirit had remained the same as it always did. "Yes, of course." She smiled after pulling away from him. "Ryder, it's still me in here, outside is just a shell," She said, placing his hands over her hearts. "It didn't change that I love you, Ryder." Emma caressed his face, gently lifting his chin. She ran her hands down his jawline as he searched her eyes for the truth. She smiled warmly, patiently waiting for him to assure himself.

He kissed her with every ounce of passion that he had in him for her. He was so scared that he had lost her forever. She kissed him back, overjoyed that their feelings remained. He deepened the kiss, pulling her closer to him. After a second she pulled away. "Later, Ryder, we have people to save." She smiled. He nodded, pecking her lips quickly. His eyes were bright and almost beaming again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. Suddenly the entire ship shook with the force of a super nova, causing the two Time Lords to rush out into the sparking Console Room.

The Doctor was banging a hammer against a platform of the TARDIS, "The Cybermen are somehow upgrading themselves and resetting the rewrite to their original programming. Much like what happened on Hedgewick's World of Wonders," The Doctor said, rapidly while running around the console and typing quickly into the computer.

From outside the door, there was a collective. "Update in progress," was heard as the silver men repaired themselves. Emma watched her family and past companions working together to stop the apposing threat. There had to have been something that could stop them. Something stronger than what they were. Her eyes moved to the thriving life within the mainframe, Rose had used the heart of the TARDIS to destroy the Daleks. That was when the young woman was hit with inspiration, Emma ran to the console and began yank on the side of it.

"Oy! What are you doing to my TARDIS?" The Doctor said, horrified watching her pick up a nearby metal post then slamming it repeatedly against the hatch of the mainframe. Rose knew what her reasonings behind her actions, she grabbed the Doctor's screwdriver and aimed it at the hatch. "Not you too!" The Doctor tried to shoo the women away from his most treasured possession.

"Emma, move," Rose requested of the girl as she sonicked the mainframe. The TARDIS reacted violently, gears grinding, sparking, but a panel popped opened swirling yellow mist and light flowed out of the broken panel. Emma walked forward almost if in a trance, both Time Lords along with Jack moved to her in attempts to stop her. "No, let her do this, she has to," Rose said, understanding what the girl had to do.

"Rose, you know what will happen if it goes inside of her," the Doctor protested desperately, remembering what had happened on Satellite Five during his Ninth regeneration. "She'll die, Time Lord or not," the Doctor said, urgently, moving closer to Emma hoping to stop it in time. The Huon particles elegantly encircled the girl before it was absorbed through her mouth and nostrils. Ryder grabbed her hand, feeling the energy pulsing through her. She slowly turned around and faced him, a white light burned in the pupils of her eyes. Matching the aura that surrounded her body.

"They can't survive the blast from the Huon particles, the TARDIS' heart will do the same to them that it did to the Daleks," Rose said, seeing what was happening. "She is the Light of Gallifrey." Rose concluded and pointed out the truth that shattered the Time Lords' hearts. Emma had been the connecting part the whole time, this was when her true destiny was being unfolded in front of them. _You know what you must do, My Girl from Two Universes_. A female voice said in her head.

Emma glanced around the room to see who was speaking but saw no one else. The TARDIS' engine caught her attention then she realized that the voice belonged to the Doctor's constant companion. "TARDIS?" Emma asked aloud. "Is that you?" Everyone exchange confused looks as to what Emma meant. The Doctor knew that both of his girls were communicating.

_'Yes. Hurry. You cannot contain me.'_ There was another blast hit the TARDIS followed by. "You shall be converted and the Time Lords will be deleted," the metallic voices said from the outside, that was Emma's cue to do what she was meant to do. She opened the door, her newly red hair blew in nonexistent wind. The Cybermen aimed their guns at her, ready to shoot. The Doctor smirked as he walked out in front of her.

"I wouldn't be so smug if I were you lot because we have something that Rassilon feared the most," the Doctor began victoriously while he spun around in the spot. "That one thing has defeated the entire Dalek empire. That one thing is now inside a force that can not be rendered with." He smirked at the emotionless metal statutes that stood there. "A woman with a mission on her mind." The Time Lord moved away to reveal the glowing young woman behind him.

"The Light of Gallifrey must be deleted," the first Cyberman said, they were revving up to attack again as Emma stared them down. Both of her hearts pounded against her chest as energy rent through her, giving the young Time Lady strength that she never felt before.

"STOP!" She shrieked, holding a hand out. All as one, the Cybermen stopped in their tracks, silent. _'They are stopped in time.'_ The TARDIS explained. Emma stared at her hands. _The TARDIS could do that?_ Suddenly they all bursted into tiny particles as she ran passed them."I wish they'd disappear!" Emma told the TARDIS. She watched in amazement as the Daleks disintegrated into dust that simply floated away. Okay, if she had the TARDIS in her, she should be able to sense at least some of the Daleks, right? And then she could disintegrate those Daleks and find more. She concentrated hard and made her way through the screaming crowds. Everything was in slow motion it seemed so unreal. The young woman's head began to throbbed because of the Heart of The TARDIS but she stayed focused on what she knew she had to do. She concentrated hard, every Cybermen like a pinprick in her mind. _Ow._ She imagined the Cybermen disintegrating, all of them. She breathed out slowly as she felt the Cybermen disappearing. She rounded the corner as a Cyberman headed for a family hiding in an alleyway at the bottom of the stairs. "DELETE! DELETE!" It screeched. How did it not get disintegrated? She glared at the Cyberman and it joined its fellows as dust. The family ran away without saying a word.

Her body couldn't take anymore as she collapsed onto the red ground, someone rushed up behind her. "Emma?" Ryder worried voice said, kneeling in front of her. Golden tears flowed down her face. "You got them all..." He said, stroking her cheek, it pained him seeing her like this.

Emma shook her head, he was lying. "I hope we have enough time. I need to know where every Cyberman is, every one, on the entire planet." She stood up again, though her body ached immensely when she moved.

Ryder stayed closed to her side, looking for the rest of their search party. Emma began back down the road. "They are up above us orbiting the planet but you can't..." He followed her, her regeneration wouldn't be able to override the power of the TARDIS' soul.

"No, I can, I vaporized that Cyberman that was about to attack that family." She said matter-of-factly. "And every other one in hundreds of kilometers. They are in the outer atmosphere of Gallifrey. I can get to them from the square." Emma marched to the citadel her thoughts were racing a mile a minute.

Ryder saw her intentions but she was dying. "Emma, your body can not handle what is happening to it," Ryder said, grabbing her arm to stop her. "The TARDIS is supposed to, well, be in a TARDIS. Not a Time Lord or human body." Her knees began to buckle as sharp unbearable pain shot through her body. She gasped in pain as she fell into him, he caught her automatically. "See the TARDIS matrix needs to go home. "Emma, you're body is shutting down. You can't contain the TARDIS much longer." He said in grim concern.

She remained calm through the meltdown of her brain. "So we need to get to your TARDIS fast." She grabbed his hand. He half carried her across the empty square around them, also gathering families along the way. They arrived at the TARDIS. "Dad! Donald!" He called urgently in moments both men appeared from the other side of the TARDIS.

They helped Ryder bring Emma to the console as the fever settled in. "The TARDIS is destroying her..." Donald said grimly and scanned her. "But she was able to destroy every Cyberman and Cyber Ship within a thousand miles around and above us." He said somewhat impressed of the girl's amazing feat.

The Doctor saw the beyond heartbreaking look on his son's face when she fell back into Ryder's arms, gasping for air due to holding her breath. The pain broke through again now that she'd stopped concentrating. "Emma...Emma?" Ryder said, worried as he brushed her hair from her eyes. He looked up at the Doctor.

Without another thought, the Time Lord knelt down to the girl. "S-s-she says..." Emma tried to speak the TARDIS had a message. She winced in pain. The older Ryder held her hand. Emma focused hard, trying to connect thought to action through the haze of pain. "She says I'm hers? She w..." Emma took a few deep breaths, searching for the right words. "Wants you to know. 'S import'n."

Ryder smiled down at her knowing what the TARDIS meant. "She likes you now..." Ryder said, his voice shook. "Please, you have to fight this." He said, holding her close to him. His hearts ached like nothing else that he had known.

The Doctor decided that he would take the light into him and expel it back into the TARDIS. It was the only way to save her. "Trying." She breathed, a corner of her mouth quirking up in a smile.

The young Time Lord kissed her forehead lovingly. "There's my girl..." He said, running a soft hand through her hair. Her body shivered from the fever, it wasn't long now, death was coming.

"Ryder, step away," the Doctor said, directly to his son, but Ryder refused to move. "I can't help her unless you step away from her. You need to let me help her," Ryder finally gently laid Emma down on the floor and stepped away from her allowing his father to take his place.

The man put each hand on either side of Emma's temples, focusing on drawing out the Huron particles like venom from a wound. Emma's body arched slightly when the light left her and entered into the Doctor, oh so reminisce of how it had in Satellite Five six hundred years ago for him. He felt the power surging through his veins as he stood up again. He was barely aware that his companions were there. The familiar sensation took over him, the one thing he wished never happened. "What's happening to him? Why are his hands glowing like that?" Amy said, pushing passed the others to her truest friend.

"I'm regenerating, Pond..." He said, looking at his hands with a golden sheen around them. "Becoming someone else, my time as this man is done. Before I go, come along Pond, for one last adventure to the girl who is waiting in the garden for her imaginary friend. And tell her the amazing story of Amelia Pond." He said, facing her fondly. "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this...this time we can properly say goodbye as we should." He caressed her cheek.

"Please stay, Raggedy Man...you can't go...Not yet...we have so much-" Her voice caught on the last word, tears felt from her eyes in the deepest despair. All she could do was lean into his touch and help him go. He kissed her forehead like he had so many times before but this time was much different and meaningful. "Raggedy Man, I will always remember you. This you." She placed a hand on his chest.

"As you should, Pond. Remember when I was the Doctor and one more thing...Love Rory," He said, casting a glance at the solemn looking young man who stood behind him. He embraced the young woman as tightly as he could before meeting the eyes of another love of his. "See you around, Professor Song." He smiled seductively at her.

The blonde women returned the sentiment. "Always, Sweetie," she said, holding back so many emotions. Jack moved Amy back a few feet, when the Doctor moved around to the other side of the console. He disappeared onto the floor but Jack held everyone back for protection. Massive streams of light bursted through every limb of the Doctor's body, some flowed back into its home bringing the TARDIS back to life. His screams of pain changed ever so slightly, his friends watched on in mourning and curiousness of what would come of this. The process ended and a delicate hand gripped the console, suddenly a blindingly white haired woman stood up and looked around in mild confusion.

She grabbed a hold of her hair and looked at it in horror. "Oh for the love of Rassilon, still not ginger," The woman said before stopping at the sound of her own voice. She slid her hands down her sides and back up again. The what used to be a Time Lord grabbed her front, followed by, a slow look down at where her hands were. "Breasts, really? Well, these are different...aren't they? A bit problematic but doable." She said, nonchalantly. Ryder stared mystified his father's new appearance.

"Dad?" Ryder said, not sure what to call the newly formed female Time Lord, he almost called her 'Mum', instead. The white hair woman rushed up to the young Time Lord and ran her hands across his face, making things a bit more awkward for Ryder as everyone looked on.

"Well, you probably shouldn't call me Dad anymore because I'm not your dad, well, I used to be your dad and still am your parental unit," She said, quickly before looking at her own hands. "You could call me, Mum but please stay clear of 'Not Mum.'" She said, smiling and patting his head. "That would be plain weird..." She said in thought. "Anyway, pocket twinned universe on Earth, yes?" She said, moving back to the console. Ryder is remained in shock of what he was seeing. He was okay with the changes this one, however was the most drastic one that he had seen.


End file.
